Silver linings
by Chilisha
Summary: !Not for children! PWP. Severus survives the war and finally falls in love with someone who can love him back. The story is much better than the summary. Unless you don't like porn. Then scroll far far away from this story else you become traumatized.
1. chapter 1

Silver linings

3/4/18

Severus POV: This town was rather busy with tourists usual and as much as I didn't relish the idea of company it offered a welcome distraction from the storm brewing inside my own scattered thoughts. It was hard to believe it's been 3 years already since is walked away from hogworts. There were days I wish I hadn't taken the anti-venom and saved myself from Nigini's bite. It wasn't as if there was much to live for anyhow and lately the depression that had become nearly as fateful as an old dog was gain ground. Another swallow of potion was downed even though it only partially covered my unease. The only thing that ever dulled the pain completely was alchohol, but I still had my dignity and refused to become another drunk falling around the streets. A light breeze picked up, carrying with it the scent of food and I would I hadn't really been hungry, it did smell quite good. Perhaps even enough that I might be able to eat. A glance down the long rows of mostly wooden carts revealed a restaurant that looked out of place surrounded by stalls as it was. It appeared rather busy but at the moment, I could use the distraction. Lights glowed invitingly from the large windows and I found my feet moving toward it, almost as if a moth would be to a flame. A overly cheerful woman meet me at the door with an instant appology. "Oh I'm so sorry! We're already full an clear up until closing!" My feet paused and the small hope of actually being able to get a meal faded. I rarely ate when I felt as I did now, and it didn't look like I was going to this night either. "I'm very sorry!" She said, clutching an arm full of menus to her chest. "Perhaps tomorrow then." A sympathetic smile crossed her face. "I can put your name down for tomorrow if you'd like. We usually fill up by 3 pm, but if you reserve your spot tonight for what time you'd like to be here we can make sure you get in. You'll just have to arrive within 15 of the time stated." A pad of paper was taken from her smock and she held a pen at the ready. Honestly I wasn't sure I'd feel much like eating, but my odds were better here than anywhere else so with a sigh I gave my name. "Severus Snape. I'll be here at noon sharp." She smiled wide, scrawling my name down as I turned away, heading down the isles to find something to distract myself.

The bustle of the crowd slowly faded away until I was alone walking down the buildings that had already closed for the night. "I said, let go." A low chuckle sound to my left. "Now don't be like that. I just want a kiss." My eyes narrowed, sweeping around to a small alley way where an older, obviously drunk man had a young girl pinned against the wall. She looked to be about 19 if I had to guess and quite displeased with her current company. "I believe you were told to leave her be." He turned to glare at me. "Why don't you mind you own business? Me and the lady are just talking." My head tipped to the side, stepping briskly toward him and he looked taken off guard. "This doesn't concern you!" His hand released the young girl and I snatched the front of his shirt, dragging him bodily back from her before shoving him. The scent of cheap alcohol hung heavily on his breath and watching him weighted heavily on me. The thought I could end up like him if I choose to lose myself to this depression and turn to drinking made my fist tighten. His feet stumbled as I let go and he staggered backwards, tripping over a box. It shattered under his weight when he fell and I watched him until he scrabbled up and left. A small hand landed on my arm and I turned to the girl. "Are you alright?" She smiled, nudging into my side lightly. "I am. I appreciate your help, though I could have handled it." I hummed. "Obviously.~" Her eyes cut slightly at me before an odd look crossed her face. Nostrils flared slightly as she leaned toward me. "Are you, smelling me?" Her nose lifted as if trying to catch the scent from my between before grinning widely. "Do I smell Elixir? It's really hard to place." A step was lost back in surprise before she smiled widely. I hadn't expected to meet a witch, this island, at least to my knowledge didn't have any magic connections. "It is actually a potion of my own making." She seemed to grow even more excited at the prospect of having something in common with me. "It's not often I met a non muggle, especially not out this way! I'm Samantha Hawthorn." Why was it that name sounded familiar? I wondered perhaps if she was from the noble Hawthorn family or if it was only by chance she was born into that name. She was rather on the chipper side and while I normally tried to avoid people, tonight the distraction was welcome. "Severus Snape." Her much smaller hand was held out to me and I caught it after a second, squeezing lightly before letting her free. A hint of something crossed her face so fast I almost missed it. Excitement, not the chipper happy kind either and I was taken aback. "Severus. I like that. Have you eaten yet?" Green darkened her formally gray eyes as she watched me intently, and I blew out a sigh. "I haven't. Your interest is quite misplaced however. You're 10 year too early to be making eyes at me young lady." Her face twisted into a confused scolf. "Just how old do you think I am Severus?" Hands fell onto her hips, light blond hair falling to one side as she tipped her head and I took a moment to glance her over. "18." She scrunched her eyes at me, and gave her head a slight shake. "You're very generous with your guesses. Try again." A hint of a smirk crossed my face, and while I ordinarily wasn't a playful person after everything that had happened, I found relaxing much easier around her. "50." A finger was wagged at me as she tisk. "I'm actually 26. But to be fair, no one else believes me either." I hummed, glancing over her bright nearly glowing yellow sundress. "You don't look it. Shouldn't you be hunting down men more your age?" A sly grin crossed her face. "I do not hunt men. You just happens to find my favor when you stepped in to help, however unnecessary it was. As for the age gap, I've always like men that were older than myself. I don't have time to playing with boys." A bit of, dismay, was it? Edged into the semi calm I'd taken on since her appearance and I wondered just why that was she could relax me as she had. "Well, unfortunately for you I'm not looking to become your source of income." Surprise flashed across her face and I was betting she hadn't been turned down before. Very slowly she shook her head, a snort of laughter escaping. "Well, mystery solved." A single brow arched in question toward her and she giggled making me frown. "When I first saw you, I thought, how could someone that looked like you feel so lonely, and now I know. They're aren't many that handle such brutal honesty. Believe me when I say this, Severus. I'm quite sure there's is nothing of monetary value that you could offer me that I couldn't get myself. Now, I'd very much appreciated it if you reframed from calling me a gold digger because you clearly haven't the slightest clue who I am. Ok?" Bright eyes meet and held mine and honestly the way she stood her ground without lashing out at the clear insult had me intrigued. "Agreed and I would like to offer my appologies. I'm simply not used to woman nearly half my age flirting without ulterior motives." A small chuckle escaped and she shrugged. "Had we only been passing I likely wouldn't have held you up, however, I admire that you wanted to help me and I wanted to help you as well." My lips twitched into a light smirk. "By having sex with me?" My company rolled her eyes, pushing lightly at my shoulder. "Nothing like that, not unless you stick around a while. My interest lay more in your emotional state. I'm able to pick up thought and feelings and while I'm able to shield my mind from others thoughts now, the ability to detect emotions hasn't dampened. It's a strange sort of cursed gift depending on just I'm wounds since my mind sucks up emotions like a sponge. One on one I'm able to purge those of the negative variety and replace them with something more preferable." My eyes widened, watching her for a long moment. She was the reason I felt better... "How?" She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. Just can. Normally a keep a medium with me if I'm going to be in crowds, but considering most everyone here is happy to be on vacation I didn't see the need to drag Sunshine out." For a long moment I just watched her before she caught my hand. "Come on. Dinner is on me." She smiled, tugging lightly and I tightened my grip on her hand. It felt good to have the touch of another, maybe because of the way she cleared away my depression, or maybe I'd just been alone to long. Either way, I enjoyed the feeling of her skin against mine. "Where are you taking us?" A bright smile became mine as she looked at me, walking backwards several paces as she spun. "The midnight sun! They have the best food here!" The restaurant I'd been turned away from. "You're going to be disappointed. They're full and you can not get in until tomorrow." Her hand flipped in dismissal. "That doesn't apply to me, or you since you're my guest." My brows pulled into a knit, but it lost wasn't effect when she then to watch where she was leaing us once more. "And why is it you believe yourself above that decision?" The restaurant came into view and she drug me up making the same girl as before blink at me in surprise. My company pulled something from her pocket and the women handed us menus right away before I was being tugged up a flight of stairs. "I own this place." I almost missed the next step and only just managed to catch myself before I fell from the shock. This girl was certainly full of surprises.

The door at the top landing opened smoothly and I stood back, letting my company enter before myself. She smiled up at me as she passed, fingers trailing the under side of my arm. "Thank you." I inclined my head, letting the doors swung shut softly as I made my way to the table to sit across from her. A bottle of dark wine sat in the center with several glasses circling it and she plucked by its steam, tipping it lightly back and forth in invitation. "No, thank you." A brow lifted at me before she shrugged and flicked up her finger, popping the cork free from the mouth so she could fill her glass. "Its very good. This is my favorite. It's here if you change your mind." The dark colored liquid dark look very inviting and it's sweet slightly bitter fragrance tickled my nose pleasantly even from this distance. "Perhaps only a small glass." The crystal steam closest to me was taken and upturned so I could fill it have way. The deep almost bloody colored wine swirled against the smooth glass sides. Carrying small bubbles on its surface until they popped releasing its most agreeable aroma. It was lifted to my nose and I inhaled its scent before sipping at it to find it tasted very good. It was quite sweet but carried a slight bitterness that balanced it out very well and covered over the bite of the alcohol nicely. "I can see why you like it so well." Samantha grinned wide, swirling her own glass before downing it quickly, a growing under tone of distress leaking from under her smile. It wasn't likely anyone else would notice the way her eyes dulled slightly and I only caught it because I saw that same on everytime I passed by a mirror. The freshly empty glass clicked softly against the clean covered table and she filled it once more. "So tell me about yourself Severus. You're obviously not from around here." Her chin fell into an open palm, distorting the smile masking her inner disquiet. Something about that offered a measure of comfort, knowing that I wasn't alone in my misery. Though at the moment I was feeling better than I had in quite sometime. She had done that, and I wondered briefly if my pain had become her's, though I reasoned, she was too good at covering it for myself to be wholly responsible for causing her unease. Another sip of wine passed my lips before I finally spoke. "I am from England, in a small town of Cokeworth. For nearly 2 decades I taught potions at Hogwarts, though I had applied for defense against dark arts. 3 years ago I walked away from everything I knew in order to start over. I am 41 years old and I am very skilled in brewing potions as well as defense spells." Intrigue edged into her eyes, finding its place with well hidden sadness. "You're a Professor. You must have been quite young when you began teaching." I nodded, watching her swirl her glass. "I was 21. I believe that it's your turn." A hint of surprise crossed her face before the wine was set aside in favor of pouring a glass of water. Ice cubes clinked softly as they tumbled into the glass before she took a long drink. "I failed potions class, let alone trying teach it. Of course, the Professor that was in charge of teaching my class was rather incompetent. So much so that he nearly killed me with a vile of calming draught. I was comatose for nearly 2 months until my father found someone capable enough to brew an antidote to bring me out of it. Not even really sure who it was, it was only by luck that my dad heard rumors about the potions master. Took a while to track him down, but I didn't even get to meet him. He just put together what I needed and as soon as my father paid him he just left. He did send a letter a few months later checking up on me, I wish I would have gotten to meet him though." My brows pulled into a knit, watching her for a moment. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Dimitri Hawthorn, would he?" She picked her head up, looking at me intently. "He is. Do you know him?" A hint of smile twitched up my lips as I glanced her over. She looked quite well despite the depression lingering behind her eyes. "Only in passing. I saved his daughter from a bad bout calming draught." Her eyes widened, sitting up fully in front of me. "You?! You're not just playing are you?!" I chuckled, shaking my head. "It is quite a shock finding out that it was you. It is good to see that you're doing well. Hopefully that fool Gids has been relieved of his job." A sharp nod bounced her hair and I could tell I had her complete attention now. Not that she hadn't been paying attention before, but there's was an extra level of interest now. "You know how many people told my father it was impossible to bring me out of that coma? He almost lost hope when he brought you back." I inclined my head lightly, watching her blink widely at me. "It was rather touchy and I had to go over Gids memories very closely to find just how much he had given you. Had it been anyone else they likely wouldn't have been able to brew the potion to get you back to health." The wide grin that covered her face reached her eyes this time and it spread to me. "I like your smile. I'm glad that you're feeling better Severus. It's quite odd that we'd some how find each all the way out here. I'm glad though. I wonder if maybe you'd be interested in a job? Seeing as how I'm not very good at brewing potions, I could use someone as good as you." She looked much better without the pain behind her eyes and I found myself in far better spirits than I could remember being in for quite sometime. Her ability to chase away the growing dark cloud of depression that clung to me was indespensable. This job offer almost seemed like a blessing, but after everything I'd been through there was a large part of me that cautioned against it. It just seemed too easy. My fingers tightened against the table but Samantha reached over to lay her hand over mine making my eyes flick to her's. "Hey. What ever happened, it's alright. I know how hard it is to hurt for no reason, maybe we can help each other out. You make me feel better too. At least after I get passed the depression. You actually feel quite nice." My head tipped to the side slightly, watching her as she sank back into her chair, fingers remaining on mine as long as she was able before finally parting. "I'll admit to being curious as to just what, I feel like to you. I'm too assume that goes hand in hand with your ability to feel my emotions?" A little laugh rang from her and I raised a brow in question. "I don't believe I've said anything funny." She shrugged, sipping at her wine. "No, I'm just in a rather good mood at the moment. There's something about you that helps me to relax and even out my own emotions. You feel very heavy, almost like a physical pressure, as if someone dropped a blanket over me. Once I clear away the emotional distress you feel very calm and quickly help me to reach that as well. You feel safe. There's a strong determination in you to protect those around you even though I can feel you've had far more than your share of heartache. It's taken its toll on you but despite everything you still find it in you to care about others. Your disregard for what others may think or feel is something that is rather intriguing. I can feel that you distance yourself from others, even now that your comfortable you're busy throwing up walls to keep me out. It doesn't bother me, because I know you've been hurt and that you're nervous that you're somehow going to be punished for getting even as much peace as you have in the last few minutes. I'm sorry that things have been so difficult and I very much would like to make them better. I believe we could become very good friends." Neatly trimmed nails pecked against the table top as she watched me before holding out a hand. For a long moment I just looked at it before finally accepting the offer.

A small shock jumped from my fingers into her's when they touched and she flicked as it snapped loudly. "Sorry about that." She laughed, shaking her hand before fitting her hand into mine. "I would like to have a place to settle instead of jumping around as I have the last 3 years. Having a steady job would also be agreeable. Thank you." Her fingers tightened around mine and I noticed just how soft they were before she pulled back. "No, thank you. Maybe you could even teach me a thing or 2 Professor." A light chuckle escaped, how long it had been since I'd laughed Since I'd even smiled. It felt really good to have this simple pleasure and I sincerely hoped that she wouldn't be wrenched from my life as everything else I cared for had been. My stomach growled suddenly and Samantha giggled. I honestly hadn't realized how hungry I was until now but I was starving. It's been a while since I'd had a decent meal. Most days I didn't feel like eating and I certainly wouldn't miss going hungry. "Here, and don't worry about cost, I own this place so any guests I bring eat free." One of the menus that had found place between was pushed toward me and I picked it up, scanning over it. "What do you recommend? I'm right in assuming you eat gets often?" She smiled, holding up the wine bottle to top off my glad when I nodded. "The filet mignon is amazing when paired with lobster and cheddar mash potatoes. That's what I always get when I'm down." Her own menu was held near her nose as she looked at me it. There was an excitement in her eyes that I wasn't quite sure what to make of. It wasn't the same arousal as before, even though she made no attempt to hide the fact she liked what she saw. This was more relieved anticipation, and I reasoned that she was probably as eager to use me to escape her pain as I was her. "That sounds as good as anything I've seen on here. So I'm assuming that you don't live around here." A curt nod was my answer as she tipped up her glass and took a long draw. "You'd be correct. I live in America, in the lower end of Virginia. I've never been to England, I thought about visiting once but never really got around to it. This is the best vacation spot I've found yet. I really love this place. Miss my kitties though, but I planned to head back tomorrow. Unless you'd like to stay a while?" The door opening cut of my answer and my company said to hug the new girl. "You found yourself a friend I see." She said, nodding toward me and Samantha smiled brightly. "Yeah, he chased away some creep that didn't know the meaning of no." The other girl looked quite shocked. "He tried to force himself on you?! Are you OK?!" Sam nodded putting a hand the other girls shoulder when she began working herself up. "Its OK, I'm fine. It was just some guy that got a bit too much to drink in him and lost his senses. Besides, Severus sent him packing before he could do anything. It wasn't a big deal, and certainly not anything that you need to get upset over." The older looking woman blew out a sigh, forcing herself to calm down as she pulled out a pad of paper. "I'm glad you're OK! The nerve of some men! At least some still have decency left in them, thanks for looking after her." She said laying a hand over mine and I nodded. "I merely happened to be in the right place. I believe we're both having the same thing. Filet mignon, lobster, and cheddar mash potatoes. Steak medium." She sighed, bobbing her head as she wrote down my order. "Don't worry Sam, I know you like your rare. I'm sorry it took so long, we're pretty busy tonight." My dinner date shrugged, reclaiming her seat once more. "I know, don't worry about it. And could you please get Jesus to make us tiramisu with marshmallow on top?" Our waitress hurried away after writing down our order, closing the door softly behind her. "I am ready to leave at any time you are. I've done far too much bouncing around and it will be nice to settle into one place for a while." Samantha smiled, setting her chin in her palm as she watched me. "Something on your mind?" A smirk tugged up her lips. "Just enjoying your unique aura. It's very strong. I've never encountered anyone with the same heavy presence as you. It helps to ease my distress, so far only Sunshine had been able to do that for me. You'd make a good medium." I raised a brow at her, watching the wine glass turn in her fingers before she downed its contents. "I could use you to shield my mind from the emotional backlash I get around others." Her abilities were quite strange and powerful but had almost instantly become too my liking. "Then it would seem that we could help each other. It has been quite some time since I've been able to feel as though I do now and I'm not anxious to return to the depression you pushed from my mind. I'm certain you feel the same." She inclined her head, bright eyes tracking me intently for several moments as the a haze settled over then. No doubt she was beginning to feel the effects of our shared bottle of wine. "You're looking rather tipsy." A sly grin tugged up her lips. "That's OK. I'm certain you'll protect me from anyone that might take advantage of it." Knuckles fell to the table and I blew out a sigh. "You have a lot of faith for only just meeting me 20 minutes ago." A single finger reached as far as it could across the table and I pushed my hands forward until she could touch it. The soft pad of her pointer finger brushed against my knuckles. "I'm good at feeling people out, and I'm quite certain that I can trust you. However, if that trust would happened to be miss placed, at least have the decency to make sure I'm wet and awake. I do so enjoy feeling helpless while I'm being fucked." The boldness of the statement threw me. "I don't need your judgemental looks Severus. I say what I mean, I don't have the time, energy, or desire to play games. I'll tell you exactly what I'm thinking. That's the reason I like older men because like it or not your sex takes longer to mature mentally. Because of my ability to take in the thoughts and feelings other it gave a much better perspective of those around me and helped me mature very quickly. It's rare to find someone else that will be as honest with me as I am with them." The finger petting my knuckle pecked lightly a few times as her eyes followed its path. A small laugh escaped and I upturned my hands under her's, creating the trailing finger. "Your transparency will be appreciated and, if we have sex, be sure your awake. It won't be tonight though, you're already drunk and I won't be accused of taking libraries with you." Her lips plucked into a smirk as she snorted a laugh. "I appreciate it. I prefer to get to know my bed mates before having sex, I may not be shy, and I do enjoy sex. But I don't roll over for just anyone." Her skin, however little if it I had access to felt good under mine. Just having another close felt good. I'd had a few one night stands since leaving hogwarts and they had helped to relieve some tension but it was contact I craved even more than sex as Madame as it sounded. "You're so warm. Are you sick?" The sudden speech surprised me and I pulled my attention from where I was spacing out. "No. I usually run slightly warmer than others." A thoughtful look crossed her face before her hand slid fully into mine, entwining our fingers. "Feels nice. You should come to my room tonight. Not for sex, I just don't feel like being alone. I like how you make me feel." I hummed, eyes traveling up her fingers, than hand and arm before finally catching her's. "I enjoy what you keep me from feeling. It has been quite some time since I've been able to escape from that pain and I'm very greatfull to you for helping." She smiled, squeezing my hand. "I'm quite glad I stuck around, truthfully I felt I owed you for helping me even if I could have handled it. It wasn't anywhere in my intention to be spending the night with you until just a few minutes ago. It takes a toll you know. Taking on the burden of others. I expected to down as much of this bottle as I could before staggering to my room to work through the backlash. It was only a pleasant surprise that I found you were able to purge your stolen pain from my own mind." I hadn't realized she'd be completely taking on all of my pain on top of her own. "I must say, I don't recall being put ahead of someone else." A small frown crossed her face as she smoothed the pad of her thumb over my rough knuckles. "I'm sorry. I hope to turn your luck around."

The soft squeak of the floor sounded just a second before our food was spread out in front of us. My stomach grumbled loudly and Samantha covered her giggle. My plate no sooner hit the table then I had already cut into the steak and was chewing quickly. It was honestly amazing even if I couldn't be sure I'd the food was really that good or if I was just that hungry. After all I hadn't eaten in the last days, hadn't been hungry. It was a relief to be able to eat now and hopefully I could continue to do such. "You're going to choke if you don't slow down. I promise no one will take it from you. Sara could you please have another plate brought up? And put a rush on it please." Another bite disappeared and I realized that I had nearly my steak gone already. "You haven't eaten in a while..." I swallowed thickly and gulped down nearly the whole the pile of potatoes before returning to my steak that was finished in just 3 bites. My plate slid away before I could start on the lobster tail and I shot Samantha a surprised look as it was dumped onto her plate. It slid across into my place though and she nodded to my befuddled look. "Eat. You're clearly in more need than me and mine will be up shortly." I hesitated for a moment until she scuffed up some potatoes and nudged them against my lips. The shock of being feed colored my cheeks with embarrassment even though I took the offered bite and began eating, more slowly this time. "Thank you." She smiled, stealing a bit of potatoes for herself as she watched me eat. The door opened once more and her plate was set down. "Do you think you'll need more?" A quick glance over was given to my nearly empty plate before swallowing my mouth empty. "Another severing of potatoes please." Sara nodded quickly, taking the empty plate from the table before hurrying away. "This food is the best I've had in quite sometime. Thank you." Samantha nodded, lips tugging up around her fork as her cheeks puffed out slightly. "Looks like you're rather hungry as well." Her head bobbed once more, emptying her mouth before answering. "I skipped breakfast and was so busy running around I forgot to eat. Glad though because I wouldn't have met you other wise." The fork she was eating from was pointed at me for only a moment before being filled with food once more. "Yes, that would have been a pity. I'm very much enjoying your company." The lobster tail was halfed twice with nearly no resistance and I popped one piece into my mouth where it all but melted against my tongue. It was absolutely divine and I made note to come back here often. "There's another just in town where I live. The food is even better there, we don't tell Jesus that though." I chuckled, taking immense pleasure in just that simple action. "Of course. I'm curious about what you said earlier, regarding your views on sex. What is it you're looking for in the long term out of this? I'll be honest, I'm not looking for a relationship and I that isn't likely to change." Samantha smiled around her fork, inclining her head. "Nor am I. Truth be told I haven't been in a real relationship, I've had sex, and there's was one bit in school that I had a crush on for a few months but I've never been in love. Currently I have a good friend that spends the the night most days and we enjoy each others bodies, but that's about the extant of it. Besides him the only other person I've willingly had sex with is Vincent Gincer. We went to school and were very close, he still stops by from time to time but not so often and understandably so since his girlfriend knows we used to fuck around like animals. Now, it's too early for me to start that with you, but if you stick around I would very much like to see what you're like in bed. They'll will a couple months for me to get to know you though. Once we would start that, if you were interested. I will expect you to tell me if you find a girlfriend. I don't want to be the one that you're stepping out on her for. You can have sex with anyone else you like you, I don't care, but use discretion. If you're fucking the prostitute on the street corner don't expect to come back and have me as well. That's how you get those nasty diseases. Now, I should tell you that I'm normally a very touchy feely person and just because I'm cuddled up against you or touching, doesn't mean I want sex. I enjoy being close and having that skin on skin contact. I get lonely and it feels good just to have another body next to me. If and when I'm ready to have sex with you, I'll let you know." For a long moment I regarded her until my second order of cheddar mash potatoes arrived. "I must say, it's nice to have woman that says what she means. I've had a few other partners, none of which I paid for their time nor do I plan to. I don't care to discuss former relationships, with you or anyone else, and I enjoy having another close just as much as you do. I think most woman tend to down play the feelings of men because you think we only want sex." She giggled, wiping her mouth and I arched a brow at her. "Because most men do, of course, most men haven't been through the shit you have. I'm not down playing your feelings Severus, I'm only telling you to avoid any undo confusion. It will be nice to have someone that enjoys being close. Tom, as sweet as he is, isn't much of a cuddler. He tries, give him that, but I can't hardly sit in his lap for 15 before he's all huffy and squirming around. But I guess I can't say it doesn't get to me either, I can just manage my horniness better." The last bite of lobster vanished into my mouth and I nodded toward her. "It will be nice to spend time with someone for longer than just a night. I'm quite glad I chased away your harrasser. I certainly hadn't expected anything like those when I stepped in. Of course, I had thought you were a child." She smiled but winked when as our deserts arrived. "Hey Sara, go tell Jesus I said he burnt our marshmallows." The older, or at least appeared to be shook her head. "You 2 are like children always tormenting each other." Samantha laughed, plucking up a lightly toasted gob of cream onto her finger to lick at. "I appropriate that you wanted to help me Severus, I'm not a little girl though, even if you are old enough to be my dad. I guess probably being a former Professor you still feel quite protective over kids you see in danger. Some wouldn't have bothered." Mischief sparkled in her eyes before the spoon she was eating with was flung at me and a marshmallow bounced off my lip, falling into my local as she giggled. "You were supposed to catch it." A mild glare that was more for show than actually feeling annoyed over her throwing food crossed my face and I scuffed up some chocolate mousse to bop onto the end of her nose. She went cross eyed trying to see it and I laughed at the face she made. It was rare that I played around anymore and it honestly felt really good. A napkin quickly wiped away the small spot of chocolate when she pouted before I removed the marshmallow from my trousers before I could adhere to the fabric. "You make really good company once you relax Severus. I'm glad I came here with you." Her spoon was poked in my direction and I inclined my head just before Sara came back. "He said they're not burnt and you wouldn't know a good deserted if it hit you in face. Also if you have complains you should come down there and make your own." Samantha scolfed, fingers drumming lightly against the table. "Tell him I'll be down in 15 and to mind his eyebrows." Sara shook her head and sighed. "Honestly the way you act I'd swear you were brought and sister if I didn't know you. You know he's going come up here." A gob of toasted desert disappeared into Samantha's mouth before our waitress left yet again. "5 bucks says he'll be here in the next 30 second." She said, pouring herself another glass of wine before offering it to me. "Thank you." I took it, only filling my own to about half before recorking it. "Do you torment all your friends like that is it only this one in particular?" The glass paused against her lips where she'd been trying to take a sip before actually doing so. "Depends. If I pick on you, you can be pretty I like you. Some people don't like banter though so I try to keep it to a minimum. I very much enjoy when my friends play back though. I'm not easily insulted and am usually very thick skinned. Not everyone is though so if I do or say something that you really don't like let me know." I nodded my agreement just before the door swung open and a very annoyed man stomped in ranting in Spanish. His finger stabbed angrily just a few inches from my dates face and she wasn't even trying to hide her amusement. A few seconds silence passed between them before she smirked. "I don't know, they still look a little crispy to me." The towel on his shoulder was cracked against her fingers and she burst out laughing as he glared. "Oh come on! It was a joke! Jesus! I love you!" His middle finger flipped up behind him as he stomped away again and I arched a brow at her. "Are you going to explain what that was about?" Samantha grinned wide, still trying to calm her laugh. "Last time I was up he was making the same desert for me but was near the stove that he accidentally bumped on. When he lite the torch to toast the marshmallow the gas ignited and burnt off his eyebrows. Singed his hair quite badly too. He told me I wasn't funny, and that he could have died. It had taken him weeks to grow his eyebrows back in. He also said being in a fire would an improvement for my hair." Her wine found its way to her like once more and she took it much slower than the last 2 glasses. "Well, for what it's worth I think that you're very beautiful and I quite like your hair." The amusement softened some, offering a sweet smile, as she reached over to hold my hand once more. "Aww, thanks Severus. You're not so bad to on at yourself you know. Have you gotten enough to eat?" My eyes flicked down, scanning over the 2 empty plates and bowl before downing the last bite of mousse and nodding. "Yes, it was quite delicious. Thank you again. I trust you're ready to turn in for the night?" Her spoon scraped softly against the bottom of the shallow cup before vanishing into her mouth even though it held to nothing. "You can get another, I'm not in a rush, I merely asked." She shook her head, pulling a 50 dollar bill from her wallet to leave on the tables as she stood. "I'm full, it just taste so good I have trouble stopping. Come on. It'll be nice having company." That it would...

Samantha stumbled as she stood from her seat and caught herself against the wall, but only just. Clearly she'd over done it. I sighed, stepping around the table to pick her up seeing as there as her odds of making it down the steps unscathed were diminutive at best. She squeaked sharply, arms quickly wrapping around my neck as she looked at me wide eyed. "I won't drop you, now relax. You're pulling my hair." Her death grip loosened almost instantly but she still looked quite unsure. A small glare was cast down at her but the worry I saw in her eyes cooled my annoyance quickly. "I don't guess you're going to tell me just why you're so scared I'm going to drop you." Fingers tightened into my shirt and scared blue eyes flickered around mine. Their color had changed I realized. Earlier they had been much more green and darker, when she was happily chattering away. Now they were a pale blue. "I would not hurt you. It's alright." She swallowed thickly and while I had ignored her earlier statements of asking to ensure her readiness, and the only other one she'd willing had sex with with I couldn't ignore the fear I saw in her eyes. "Samantha... Has someone taken advantage of you before?" Pale eyes fluttered wider and I knew I'd guessed correctly. "Damn it! Easy now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." A shaky breath was sucked in and she leaned against me instead of trying to escape. "Severus. I know you wouldn't really do that, but right now, being drunk my mind is running away with me and I need you to promise me that if you did, you wouldn't hurt me durning it. Sex doesn't bother me and if you really wanted it that badly I wouldn't try and stop you. I just don't want to be hurt like that again. Please promise me you'll ensure I'm not in pain..." My fingers tightened against her arm and I kept just enough restraint to prevent my grip from becoming painful. Just the fact she would beg for something like that of me made me angrier than I had been a long time and it took several deep breaths to come anywhere even close to calm. "Samantha. I promise that I will make sure that you're ready before I penetrate you. I will not cause you any pain." She nodded quickly, pale eyes dancing with a sheen of tears and I pulled her flush into me so I didn't have to see them. "Thank you Severus..." Small fingers gripped at my chest and I finally forced myself away from the room. "Where are you staying?" Warm breaths tickled my chest the light fabric of my shirt before says muttered something I couldn't understand. "Speak up please." "The midnight sun. It's right beside this, they're joined..." Her weight shifted against me so she could sit up and look around, pointing out the doors when I stepped from the restaurant. "Here, it's the very top, room 350." A key card was held out as I boarded the elevator and robe clear to the top. "All the way down..." I glanced down at her, but she wasn't looking at me. The slight tremble of her muscles gave voice to her nerves though and I didn't like it. Hopefully once I had her alone for a few minutes and she saw that her fretting was for nothing she'd calm down. The door opened smoothly and her jittering grew much worse as I made my way over to sit her on the bed. My weight made it sag as I dropped next to her and for a long time neither of us said anything. Fingers nudged mine suddenly and I upturned them from my knee to hold her hand. A long sigh whoshed from her and she wrapped my arm around here shoulders. "I'm sorry Severus. I don't usually make a habit of getting drunk around people I just met. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just.- I knew you wouldn't really take advantage, the alcohol just muddleds my thoughts. I'm sorry that you had to see that... I've never told anyone... Not even my father knows what he did to me..." Slate gray eyes darted away from me and I wondered if perhaps she was Metamorphmagus. It was a fairly rare gift but the only one I could think of that could manifest such a change at will. "If you wish it so I will not tell anyone if your secret. I am sorry that it happened. Given the circumstances, maybe you'd rather I slept in the chair?" She shook her head quickly. "No, not unless it's going to bother you sleeping in the same bed as me. In such case I'll take the chair, I fell in love with it the first time I came here and bought one of my own soon as I got home. That's where I sleep when I come here, right curled a ball in the center of those pillows. If I weren't so tiny probably wouldn't be able to rest well, but my small frame allows me to sleep places most people would find quite uncomfortable. Fair warning, I usually sleep in just boxer shorts. I know they're for guys but they're really quite comfortable." I nodded, watching her pluck way the edge of her sundress until it frayed. "Fair warning, if you're sleeping without a shirt I want no fuss if I accidentally grab your breast while I'm sleeping." A small smirk tugged at her lips and green began edging back into her eyes. "Yeah, you'll be there pretending to snore while you feel me up." Her head leaned back, making rather irritating snoring noises as she palmed her right breast until the nipple harder under the obnoxious yellow fabric. A slight blush colored her face and I couldn't help but laugh. "That didn't work out how you planned did it? Now your tits are cockeyed." She glared down at then until I gently pinched her other nipple, rubbing softly until it hardened to match its twin. Dark green eyes meet mine, fluttering slightly wider was I leaned in to breath in her ear. "I have evened you up..." A thick swallow was gulped down and I could see just how flustered she was when I pulled back. For several moments she stammered before slapping my chest lightly. "That isn't funny! Now you have gotten me all worked up!" I smirked, leaning back to watch her. "Well, I'm still a man and you've made it quite clear you're not shy. I would never force you into anything but when you so willingly flaunt them around like that I feel compelled take the offer." Her eyes narrowed even though there was no real anger in them, just a deep burning lust and she stabbed a finger at me. "Don't think you'll get me so easy. I'm going to alleviate myself, and I suggest you do the same." Her foot stamped at the floor when she stood in a gesture I was certain she believed too be far more intimidating than it really was. "Very well, though if you were inclined we could both use the bathroom. And you could put down your phone, that you're undoubtedly going to be using for visual stimulation and, watch me?" I arched a brow at her and she seemed really taken back before slowly nodding her agreement. "Honestly that's something I've never done. Just watched, could prove interesting though. You could tell me what to do." My weight lifted from the bed, offering her my hands when her legs wobbled. "Yes, this will be new for me as well."

The water heated quickly, filling the room with steam as I slipped out of my clothes. Eyes skittered over me and I flicked a glance at Samantha, finding her watching me intently. "Like what you see?" A smirk played with her lips before the bright dress was lifted over her head revealing smooth taught flesh toned with ever so soft ridges of muscle. Her breast bounced lightly as the fabric caught them I cupped one, rolling the hardened peak between my fingers as she mewed into the attention for just a moment before she pulled away. A hiss escaped between her clenched teeth as her stomach jumped with desire. "I'll help you into the tub." I caught her hips, lifting her carefully over the edge to sit on the ledge in back. "Thank you. So, what would you like me to do?" Her skin was so soft and I smoothed my hands over her legs, carefully pulling them apart. "Use your fingers inside yourself." A light blush covered her face but she did as asked anyhow, keeping my eyes as 2 slid into her. They slid in and out slowly, spreading her folds and I groaned quietly. Her gaze flickered to my cock as I wrapped my fingers around it, watching hungrily. A whimper escaped as her knuckles became flush with her flesh, reaching just as far as she could into herself. It didn't seem to be giving her much though and I trailed my fingers to her's. "May I help you?" My thumb circled her clit and after a moment her fingers cleared space for mine. "You look like you're struggling." A sharp breath was sucked in, stomach quivering in anticipation as I sank into her. The silken channel swallowed up my fingers and I quickly found her G-spot, rubbing firmly against it. Samantha gasped, eyes fluttering wider as she bucked onto my fingers. "That's feels really good! I can't ever find that damn spot!" I chuckled, circling against the inner most part of her G-spot making her eyes screw tightly shut. "Please!" Muscles tightened around me, trying to drag my fingers deeper into her as she squirmed and ground down onto my hand. Air hissed from between her pursed lips and I pumped my hand quicker around myself. Watching her squirm for me could quickly become my favorite past time. The tight channel holding my digits rippled around them and she keened loudly, rocking firmly onto me. I groaned, feeling the knot of pleasure begin winding taught in my groin. Dark eyes found mind once more and she moaned louder, making my cock throb hotly against my fingers. She sounded so sweet and my jaw tightened, grunting as I picked up my pace. "Severus! Please!!" Fingers caught my wrist, both trying to pull me closer and push me back at the same time. "S-Stop!" Her chest hitched on harsh pants and she sobbed as I did, looking for ask the world like it was the last thing she had wanted. "What's wrong?" She whimpered loudly. "I think I almost pissed myself..." I raised a brow at her before snorting a laugh. "Then I'm to assume you've never ejaculated before. You aren't too urinate,when women cum the fluid fills into your bladder while you're being stimulated and is then expelled. It is not urine, though the feeling leaning up to it will feel much like the same. Would you like me to continue?" A bit of uncertainty edged behind her eyes tinging the centers blue. "You're sure it normal? It's honestly pretty embarrassing to think I might pee on you." I leaned forward some catching her wandering eyes once more. "You've just used the toilet. You aren't going pee on on me, what is going to happen isn't the same as urinating and you have no reason to be embarrassed." A sharp breath was blown out and she finally nodded. "This being the first time it'll be even more intense if you've never done this before. I'd very much like to taste you." Lust darkened her eyes once more, widening them and I lifted her onto her knees on the ledge. "Down a bit." I tugged her hip lightly, settling her so her butt was hovering just above her feet. Knees splayed widely apart and I nuzzled into her soft curls, lightly flicking her clit with my tongue. Fingers slid into my hair, pressing her his more firmly at me so I would take the small bud into my mouth, sucking firmly as I rolled it with my tongue. "Severus!" Her hold tightened and I chuckled, picking up where I left off on us both now that she was settled. Shuddering breaths sounded above me and one hand left my hands to palm her breast. My eyes lingered on her, watching each trying quiver that ran her from the pleasure I all to willingly doled out. Hey mouth fell open and she muffled her keen with the back of her hand. It never got old watching my partners lose themselves for me. It was an intoxicating sort of power that I couldn't get enough of. "Severus please!!" She begged loudly and I groaned against her folds, lavishing her with attention as she shuddered over me. "I- I'm going! Ah!! Please!!" Her scream echoed through the bathroom and both her hands fell to he shoulders as as bucked roughly against my face. The hot gush of fluid that washed from her into my mouth carried quite a unique taste that I quickly found to my liking. My fingers with drew from her, being replaced by my mouth so I could catch as much of my new favor treat was possible. Above me Sam slump fully against me, muscles tensing seemingly beyond her control as she sobbed out the remains of her pleasure until I finally had my fill and pulled back. Dark green eyes caught mine, fingers trailing down my chest until they stilled mine just before I reached my own end. I groaned as she sat hands and knees on the ledge once more. "What are you doing?" She smirked, small fingers curling around me and hissed. "Grab me by the hair and fuck my face!" The suddenness of her demand threw me and I just looked at her. "E-excuse me?" An annoyed look crossed her face but faded as I did as she'd asked. "I can take it. Please." How could I say no to that? This woman was a dream and I honestly feared that I may actually be sleeping, but I reasoned, if I was, I didn't want to wake up. My fingers tangled in her hair, dragging her face flush with my cock as her eyes stayed on me. "Don't take it easy on me. I love feeling someone thrust into my throat!" My head lolled back and I bucked my hips forward, pushing passed her lips into her soft moist mouth. She moaned around me and fingers my tightened, pushing her face forward until my head penetrated passed her mouth and into her tight esophagus. It no doubt blocked any air from passing but the lust in her eyes told me she was quite enjoying herself. My hips rolled sharply against her face, driving me to the hilt into her. Fingers quivered against my leg, reaching up to play with my sac was I grunted. I was so close already and I pulled back, allowing her a few short gasps of air before plunging back in. The hair in my hand quickly became a handle as I had her head steady, so I could slid fully down her throat with each thrust. I'd never had anyone ask for this before and I was going to make the most of my time with her. The tight knot of pleasure coiled in my stomach but I forced myself to stop, pulled away just enough she could breath as let myself back away from the edge. "Severus...!" She whined, around my cock, no small feat considering how full her mouth was. Dark green eyes begged me wordlessly and I took the moment to gather her hair up so it I could see her completely. "You look amazing like this! On your knees begging to be filled! I do so hope to make this a habit!" Eagerness edged into her features before I finally slid back into her tight throat, thrusting roughly just as she commanded. Her tongue licked and stroked all over the under side of my cock and I grunted loudly, toes curling against the textured tub as I neared release yet again. This time I wouldn't stop though. My jaw clenched tightly, air hissing from between my teeth as I picked my pace. It felt amazing! The first wave took me off guard and my arm landed heavily behind her, keeping me from falling as I bucked frantically into her eager willing mouth. "Ah!" Samantha swallowed thickly around me, meeting each thrust with a bob of her head and my eyes screwed shut as I finally held her face against my groin. My cock flexed sharply, shooting my seed down her throat to be eagerly swallowed. A long groan echoed from me and I tensed against her lips with each spurt until I was finally finished. I pulled back and she gasped for air, fingers instantly going to rubbing at her clit. "Severus please!!" Her hand was knocked away and I ravished that little spot she had such a hard time finding. Only a few firm rubs were all it took and she screamed, back arching inward and had I not been holding her up she would have fallen. Tears streaked down her face and I managed a smirk through my harsh pants as I watched how lost she had become for me. Her walls clamped down tightly on me but I kept rubbing, driving her voice higher until she came again just a few seconds later. Her entire body went lax, in stark contrast to the tenseness she had just held and I just caught her as she melted against the shower stall. For several minutes silence stretched between us as I lifted her into my arms to wash away her mess since she was to weak to do so herself at the moment. "Fucking hell. I'm now sure of 2 things. There is a god and you're him..." A joyful laugh escaped and for a second I didn't realize it was me, I couldn't even remember laughing as I was now and it sounded quite odd to my ears. "Put her down!!" My eyes snapped toward the door way, seeing a very shaking looking man pointing a gun at me. "I said put her down!!" Sam groaned, managing to lift her head before it flopped limply back down. "Fuck, guess I got a little loud. Sorry about that. I'll stop disturbing the peace now, I'm not being murdered or anything. Just having a really good night!" The man looked taken back and clearly still worried. "You're certain that you aren't in need of help? I have a gun, he can't hurt you." She huffed, using what little strength she had left to look at him. "I'm sure Pedro. Other than five it just how much Tom has been slacking. Apparently I need trade up. Go on, I'm alright, I promise." Our intruder heaved a sigh, tucking away his weapon before hurrying away. "Well, I see your fairly well watched here." Her head lolled back so she could look at me. "You did make me scream pretty loud and I'm not usually nearly so vocal durning sex. That was really amazing Severus... How was you talked me into this again?" I chuckled, finishing scrubbing her up before washing the mix of saliva and cum from my self so I could dry us both. A low hiss made me jump and I glanced down to see a large bright yellow and white snake. It's tongue flicked toward me and I flinched away, the memory of Nagini still to fresh in my mind even after this long. Samantha hissed back at it and I very nearly dropped her from the shock. The snake stood up, body sliding over the tubs edge but Samantha picked up on my nervousness and blew out a sigh. "She won't hurt you, she's really very sweet." Another string of parselmouth stretched between them before the snake flopped to the floor and slithered away much to my relief. "Sorry. She's just friendly, but I understand. Some people just don't like snakes." The big fluffy towel was pulled from the real and I began patting her dry...

Samantha wiggled over as I sat her on the bed, letting me settle into it as well before she was cuddled up against my side. "You're still hard." Slim fingers trailed down my stomach, making it jump into her touch. I sucked in a breath as they tickled through the small path of hair leading to my groin. "It normally takes me several orgasms to find relief." She giggled softly, pulling my pillows out from under my head and I arched a brow at her as she began piling them the side of the bed. "I could go again. I'm usually fairly demeaning as well, especially durning my period, which just ended. The neediness lingers a few days after though." Her back flopped onto the mound of stolen pillows and she looked at me expectantly. "What is it you're wanting?" I asked, fingers sliding over the smooth flesh of her middle. Goosebumps prickled up her skin where I had touched and her chest hitched on a gasp when I found an extra sensitive spot. "I want you to bury yourself balls deep down my throat, Severus. It's much easier in this position if you're standing above me. It'll make it easier on you to reach me as well." A low groan of anticipation escaped as I stood to round the bed. "I love hearing you make those noises. Makes me really hot to know you're about to blow your load down my throat." My hands found their way into her hair, petting lightly through it as her tongue darted out to lick the flared head. "Anything else you'd like me to do? I'm not used to having someone demand this." Disheveled green eyes upturned toward me. "I like to feel like you're in control of me, but while I enjoy the semi rough treatment of being fucked at your liesure, I don't enjoy being degraded or slapped around. I want to be controlled, but I don't want to be hurt, emotionally or other wise. Biting is a bit of a gray area for me. It's very arousing but if it's done too hard too soon it kills the mood." Soft lips pecked a few kisses along the underside of my cock and I hissed, leaning forward until it slid just inside her mouth. "Do you enjoy roll play?" She nodded, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on me. My cock broke up my vision of her face but her light petting of my legs let me know she was enjoying this. "So do you like to feel forced into sex, or is it only submission you're after?" A thoughtful look crossed her face before she pulled back from circling the head of my cock with her tongue. "I'll admit, the thought of being held down and forced under your control very much arouses me, Severus. Just being taken how ever you see fit, being completely at your mercy..." The edges of her eyes darkened to black and I sucked in a sharp breath, just seeing how excited she became at the mere idea made my cock jump against her lips. The handful of soft hair was held tighter and I leaned down, nuzzling between her breasts. Slowly making my way to her eat to nip at, getting a sweet gasp. "Pick a safe word..." Dark eyes fluttered widely and I growled against the soft flesh of her neck. "Don't make me tell you again!" "Skittles!" She blurted, and I rewarded her with a few soft kisses to her teeth reddened skin. "Good girl. How very unfortunate you are to have left yourself in such a vulnerable position. Don't you know it's dangerous for such a small thing like you to walk alone?" Her throat tightened on a thick swallow, hollowing in the center and I dipped my tongue into it making her struggle to get away. Both her hands were caught and I pushed then firmly down into the bedding. "Don't make me hurt you. You just settle down now and let me do as I wish, or I'll make things much less pleasant." A strangled whimper escaped as I went back to playing with that little spot on her side. Just above her navel and to the left. She squirmed, toes curling into the bed and I chuckled low. "Please don't! I- I have money!" Her hands were yanked at but I held them firmly down as her middle arched off the bed. "I don't want your money. I want you. And I will take you." Taught flesh jumped under my touch as I ran my fingers over her stomach, stopping just above her entrance as she struggled under me. "Please not there! I'll do anything, Severus!" I growled, grabbing her cheeks so my hand completely covered her mouth. "You don't get a say what I do to you. You'll take what ever I decided to dish out. Since you like opening your mouth so much I think I shall put it to better use. Suck me off." Her jaw tightened, locking shut as I pushed my cock against her sealed lips. "No? Perhaps then I'll just take that tight little pussy of yours. Would that be your preference?" She shook her head rapidly and I grabbed her throat firmly keeping careful tab on the color of her eyes since they projected her emotions. "No please Professor! I won't tell anyone if you let me go! I swear! Please don't make me do this! If- if you do I'll tell everyone!" I had to hand it to her, she was quite good at this game and even though I'd started it, it was clear she knew just how to lead it in her direction. A low chuckle was breathed against her neck before I grabbed some of her tender flesh with my teeth. A small scream tickled my ears and my cock twitched in anticipation of being back inside her throat. "You'll tell? What a silly girl you are. Just who do you think they'll believe? A highly respected Professor that has taught for almost a decade longer than you've been alive. Or a young girl that's been in trouble since you began here? Poor poor miss Hawthorn, you're all alone, and no one will ever believe you over me. You're completely mine so you may was well get used to that." A shuddering breath puffed up her chest, bouncing her breast with it and I caught one. Rolling the hardened peak as she squirmed under me. "Open your mouth. No one is coming to help you and if you do not comply willingly, I'll have choice but to use force." A tear trickled down her face, being sucked up by her hair line and for a moment I thought I have miss read her. "Perhaps some Skittles would make you more compliment?" She shook her head side to side and I smoothed my thumb along her temple, lightening up my pressure some in order to gauge her reaction. She needed me to do something and I wasn't quite sure what. Perhaps I'd been pushing a bit to hard. "I don't want to have to get rough with you. All you have to do is obey and I'll make sure you enjoy it too. Now be a good girl and open your mouth." For a long moment she just looked at me before finally unlocking her jaw. "Please Professor Snape, you're so big! I don't think I take it!" I hummed, nudging forward until I was sitting against her lips. "I'm sure you'll do your best. Take me into your mouth." Another tear slipped free and I brushed it away. "Now there is no need for that. So long as you do as I say I'll not hurt you. There you go, Hummm..." Soft warm lips enveloped me and I stepped forward, holding onto her throat as I slid completely in until her nose became flush with my balls. A sharp hiss of air escaped from between my clenched teeth and I rolled my hips firmly against her face. The taught flesh of her throat bowed outward around my cock and I watched in wrapped attention as it slid smoothly in and out. Slim fingers pushed me back after several thrust and I cleared her throat so she could breath. When I saw her eyes again they were very nearly black and I took great pleasure in being able to excite her to this extant. "Professor please! Don't make me do it again!" Her lips quivered with need and I pushed her back down, sliding fully back in even as she moaned around me. My hand squeezed her throat tightly and I groaned as she swallowed around me. "You feel so good around me like this! I'll have to bring you in for detention more often! Swallow me!" My sac became flush with her nose and I bucked against her all to willing mouth. Harsh pants escaped from me and I neared the edge yet again, pulling back at the last second when she pushed me. Her chest heaved on a deep draw of air and pulled I her frantically back toward me, putting just the head into her mouth. It felt amazing to be right on the edge as I was and after a few seconds of granted air I filled her once more, thrusting roughly as I groaned long and low just like she enjoyed. My ball slapped firmly against her face and she cried out as I attacked her inner most bundled of nerves. Her cock muffled scream echoed around the space and she arched off the bed, begging for more until I had 3 fingers buried to the knuckles stroking her G-spot. Her release gushed over our bedding and I lost myself watching her. "Ah!!" Fingers tightened around her neck and I thrust frantically into her as she screamed around me. Her hand clawed at my hips, yanking herself closer so she could bob her head into each heavy buck. Thick strings of drool trickled around my cock and I forced her face onto me until I had her head pressed back into the bedding. "Ah! Hummm!!" Several long grunts followed as I emptied myself down her esophagus. Samantha swallowed thickly around me, eagerly taking everything I gave her and I slumped to my knees as my orgasm finally faded, popping my cock free from her lips. She gasped loudly, rolling over to clear her throat of what cum she couldn't swallow. It trickled from the sides of her mouth and I caught her head, tugging until it was tucked into my shoulder as I kissed her hair. "I have no idea who taught you that but they will be getting a thank you card!..." She let out a shaky laugh, but it ended on a cough that brought up a thick glob of my cum. The stand next to me had a tissue box and I snatched it, quickly cleaning away the mess from her face as she trembled against me. "I taught myself... I love your punishment Professor." She teased and I chuckled, petting her hair as we both came back down...

Samantha POV: I groaned, waking to far too bright light pouring in through the sliding glass door. My memory was still rather hazy but it was slowly coming back. Hands ran over my sides and I glanced up to see Severus watching me intently. The thin silken blanket covering us slid smoothly against my skin as I sat up to look at him. "Damn..." My voice cracked hoarsely from the abuse I'd taken the night prior. "Take this." He commanded, holding out a small white pill and glass of water he'd busy plucked from the side table. "What is it?" My voice sounded very raspy and I groaned, taking a long drink to moisten it. "Aspirin." A small glare was cast his way before I blew out a sigh and took the pill. "I really shouldn't have had that much to drink. 3 glasses of wine and I wake up to find I was deep throating a complete stranger." Fingers tangled lightly in my hair, petting softly and despite my annoyance over easily I'd given myself over to him in my drunken stupor it still managed to relax me. "My appologies. You did progress to that though, granted I didn't dissuade you but I was quite eager for what you offered." I sighed, slumping forward to lean fully into him. "Calm down. I'm not blaming you Severus. It wasn't my intention to take things that far but I knew well enough there was a chance I would end up fucking you because I was drunk. I decided to being you back anyhow though and it's not that big a deal. I'm just not used to rolling so easy and I've never hooked up with a stranger after one night." He hummed lightly, fingers falling to smooth circles over my back and I glanced up to meet his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, things didn't process past oral pleasure so it was more an intense foreplay session than actual sex." My lips parted just slightly watching him through cut eyes. "Ha!... That actually does not make me feel any better because your dick was here in my throat, and I'm pretty sure I swallowed about a pint of your cum. So no. I'm not feeling particularly placated by the fact that it wasn't really sex." I said, air quoting the words. "You're lucky you're cute." A smirk tugged at his lips and he did his best to hide it but failed when I batted at his chest. "I am sorry that I've upset you." My hair was brushed back away from my face and he kissed the side of my head firmly making me sigh. "I'm not upset at you, and I'm not angry or going to fly into a fit and start blaming you for rape or anything like that. If things had been reversed I'd have done the same thing. You can bet your ass that had you been the drunk one and offered me oral I'd have rode your face just as long as you let me. I'm just annoyed at myself for having so little control." Dark chocolate brown eyes watched me intently and I blew out a breath, leaning into his attention. "You are quite strange, I'm very glad that you're too upset. I understand that you hadn't expected to go as far as you had, truthfully neither had I. We both became carried away in the moment. You have made me feel better than I can ever remember feeling, I'm not speaking sexually, though you are quite proficient in that as well. Just being close helps far more than you know, I believe that's what scrambled my innabitions so much. I'm not used to coping without the cloud of depression fogging my mind and having it lifted is almost like a high." My eyes softened, reaching up to cup his cheek lightly. He was so warm under my fingers, and his joined them, holding my hand against his face as he kissed my palm. "You are impossible..." A single brow lifted and I finally smiled, nuzzling into his neck to kiss there as he tipped his head, granting me access. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very sweet?" A low laugh rumbled through him and his petting grew a bit more firm. "I have a few hundred former students that would never believe you." I snorted a laugh, pulling back just enough to look at him. His skin was slightly pale, contrasting with his raven black hair and chocolate colored eyes that seemed to stare right through me. There was a rather alarming as amount of scaring around his throat and he hissed I ran my thumb over one of the longest ones. "I'm sorry." His head shook side to side. "Do not be. They are quite sensitive, but not painfully so." Our eyes caught four a moment before I leaned in to kiss one. "What happened?" He hummed low, gently pressing me closer so I would continue paying them attention. "Snake attack... It would've have killed me had I not been prepared with Anti-Venom and a strong healing spell." No small amount of surprise stained my emotions and I did my best to look at him from my place. "I'm so sorry. It's no wonder you didn't like Sunshine. I'm very glad that you're alright Severus, it would have been a shame to have missed you." Fingers ran lightly through my hair and he tugged me up to kiss my cheeks. "It would have. It has been such a long time since I've been allowed the pleasure if joy and I'd very much like to keep it as long as I can. I'm quite sure you feel the same." I nodded, letting him hug me tightly. This was really, very nice. "You make a wonderful cuddle buddy. Tom doesn't cuddle, he just wants to fuck. He tries, but he just can't seem to lay still even after we fuck to the point of exhaustion." Severus chuckled, pulling me that much closer as lips sought out my neck to nibble with kisses. "Tell him he's been replaced..." The edges of my collar bone was caught and he nuzzled into it sucking hard until blood pooled under the skin, leaving a bright red splotch that marked me as his. "I have laid claim to you. How does that make you feel?" I giggled, leaning forward until I could seal my lips around the edge of a scar. He groaned, leaning forward to grant me better access as I sucked a red mark into his skin. "I think we're about even now." Hands caught my waist suddenly, pulling me to straddle his lap as his thick cock rested against the cleft of my ass, throbbing hotly as he petted up and down my sides. A sharp hiss of air sounded and he groaned. "OK, as much as I enjoy seeing you I'm going to have to find relief before I end up pounding you into the bed." Strong hands lifted me from him and I swallowed thickly as I watched him stand. His cock jutted proudly out in front of him and my eyes tracked him greedily. We may have only just met but the way he made me feel was something I was going to do my very best not to lose. Before I even knew what I was doing I had caught his waist. "Seems like a waste for you to go beat off seeing as how I've already given myself over last night there no point in playing modest now. We should go back to the bed though, don't want to get cum on the chair, they'll never get it out of the upholstery. I still prefer to keep things just to foreplay for now so we'll just do what we already did last night." His eyes lite up with excitement before I was scooped into his arms as if I weighted nothing and carried into the shower seeing as we both needed one anyhow...


	2. chapter 2

Samantha POV: I groaned, waking to far too bright light pouring in through the sliding glass door. My memory was still rather hazy but it was slowly coming back. Hands ran over my sides and I glanced up to see Severus watching me intently. The thin silken blanket covering us slid smoothly against my skin as I sat up to look at him. "Damn..." My voice cracked hoarsely from the abuse I'd taken the night prior. "Take this." He commanded, holding out a small white pill and glass of water he'd busy plucked from the side table. "What is it?" My voice sounded very raspy and I groaned, taking a long drink to moisten it. "Aspirin." A small glare was cast his way before I blew out a sigh and took the pill. "I really shouldn't have had that much to drink. 3 glasses of wine and I wake up to find I was deep throating a complete stranger." Fingers tangled lightly in my hair, petting softly and despite my annoyance over easily I'd given myself over to him in my drunken stupor it still managed to relax me. "My appologies. You did progress to that though, granted I didn't dissuade you but I was quite eager for what you offered." I sighed, slumping forward to lean fully into him. "Calm down. I'm not blaming you Severus. It wasn't my intention to take things that far but I knew well enough there was a chance I would end up fucking you because I was drunk. I decided to being you back anyhow though and it's not that big a deal. I'm just not used to rolling so easy and I've never hooked up with a stranger after one night." He hummed lightly, fingers falling to smooth circles over my back and I glanced up to meet his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, things didn't process past oral pleasure so it was more an intense foreplay session than actual sex." My lips parted just slightly watching him through cut eyes. "Ha!... That actually does not make me feel any better because your dick was here in my throat, and I'm pretty sure I swallowed about a pint of your cum. So no. I'm not feeling particularly placated by the fact that it wasn't really sex." I said, air quoting the words. "You're lucky you're cute." A smirk tugged at his lips and he did his best to hide it but failed when I batted at his chest. "I am sorry that I've upset you." My hair was brushed back away from my face and he kissed the side of my head firmly making me sigh. "I'm not upset at you, and I'm not angry or going to fly into a fit and start blaming you for rape or anything like that. If things had been reversed I'd have done the same thing. You can bet your ass that had you been the drunk one and offered me oral I'd have rode your face just as long as you let me. I'm just annoyed at myself for having so little control." Dark chocolate brown eyes watched me intently and I blew out a breath, leaning into his attention. "You are quite strange, I'm very glad that you're too upset. I understand that you hadn't expected to go as far as you had, truthfully neither had I. We both became carried away in the moment. You have made me feel better than I can ever remember feeling, I'm not speaking sexually, though you are quite proficient in that as well. Just being close helps far more than you know, I believe that's what scrambled my innabitions so much. I'm not used to coping without the cloud of depression fogging my mind and having it lifted is almost like a high." My eyes softened, reaching up to cup his cheek lightly. He was so warm under my fingers, and his joined them, holding my hand against his face as he kissed my palm. "You are impossible..." A single brow lifted and I finally smiled, nuzzling into his neck to kiss there as he tipped his head, granting me access. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very sweet?" A low laugh rumbled through him and his petting grew a bit more firm. "I have a few hundred former students that would never believe you." I snorted a laugh, pulling back just enough to look at him. His skin was slightly pale, contrasting with his raven black hair and chocolate colored eyes that seemed to stare right through me. There was a rather alarming as amount of scaring around his throat and he hissed I ran my thumb over one of the longest ones. "I'm sorry." His head shook side to side. "Do not be. They are quite sensitive, but not painfully so." Our eyes caught four a moment before I leaned in to kiss one. "What happened?" He hummed low, gently pressing me closer so I would continue paying them attention. "Snake attack... It would've have killed me had I not been prepared with Anti-Venom and a strong healing spell." No small amount of surprise stained my emotions and I did my best to look at him from my place. "I'm so sorry. It's no wonder you didn't like Sunshine. I'm very glad that you're alright Severus, it would have been a shame to have missed you." Fingers ran lightly through my hair and he tugged me up to kiss my cheeks. "It would have. It has been such a long time since I've been allowed the pleasure if joy and I'd very much like to keep it as long as I can. I'm quite sure you feel the same." I nodded, letting him hug me tightly. This was really, very nice. "You make a wonderful cuddle buddy. Tom doesn't cuddle, he just wants to fuck. He tries, but he just can't seem to lay still even after we fuck to the point of exhaustion." Severus chuckled, pulling me that much closer as lips sought out my neck to nibble with kisses. "Tell him he's been replaced..." The edges of my collar bone was caught and he nuzzled into it sucking hard until blood pooled under the skin, leaving a bright red splotch that marked me as his. "I have laid claim to you. How does that make you feel?" I giggled, leaning forward until I could seal my lips around the edge of a scar. He groaned, leaning forward to grant me better access as I sucked a red mark into his skin. "I think we're about even now." Hands caught my waist suddenly, pulling me to straddle his lap as his thick cock rested against the cleft of my ass, throbbing hotly as he petted up and down my sides. A sharp hiss of air sounded and he groaned. "OK, as much as I enjoy seeing you I'm going to have to find relief before I end up pounding you into the bed." Strong hands lifted me from him and I swallowed thickly as I watched him stand. His cock jutted proudly out in front of him and my eyes tracked him greedily. We may have only just met but the way he made me feel was something I was going to do my very best not to lose. Before I even knew what I was doing I had caught his waist. "Seems like a waste for you to go beat off seeing as how I've already given myself over last night there no point in playing modest now. We should go back to the bed though, don't want to get cum on the chair, they'll never get it out of the upholstery. I still prefer to keep things just to foreplay for now so we'll just do what we already did last night." His eyes lite up with excitement before I was scooped into his arms as if I weighted nothing and carried into the shower seeing as we both needed one anyhow...

I gasped loudly as Severus tossed me back into the chair and quickly joined me there, kissing over my neck and chest he gathered me into his lap to snuggle. It took several moments to relax but I finally managed and nestled back into him. "I never would have suspected you had such a soft spot when I first met you!" He scolfed. "Keep it up Sam I'll show you just how wrong you are. I have no soft spots." Fingers picked a path along my sides before attacking in an unexpected seige of tickles that had me squiggling to escape. "Stop! Severus please!!" He halted my escape by sitting on my hips and I tried desperately to fend off his tormenting fingers. "Not until you take it back! Say I don't have a soft spot!" I arched away from the tickling, panting for air was I fought for words between barks of laughter. "You don't! You're not soft!! Now please!!" His digits stilled against my sides and he smirked down at me was I batted his chest. "You're mean! I'm not talking to you anymore!" My arms snapped closed against my chest and I stuck my tongue out at him only for it to be grabbedas he leaned into me. "If you can not keep this in your mouth, perhaps I'll put it to better use." My eyes widened, watching him in shock as I stuttered. "Again?!! I just blew you 4 times!" Fingers slid softly against my belly and it jumped into his attention as he plucked at my soft flesh with his lips. "You're an animal!" "Dear girl, you have no idea." A shudder of anticipation ran from head to toe, making them curl into the blankets before his hot mouth was busy sucking away at my clit. This man was going to kill me if he kept it up, though I reasoned, this wasn't a bad way to go if I was allowed to choose...

My chest heaved for lost breath and I rested my cheek against Severus's chest, eyes lingering on finally wilting cock. "The fact I haven't drained you of bodily fluids to point you've shriveled and died by this point is amazing. I'm not used to being the one struggling to keep up." He chuckled lightly, fingers petting through my hair. "Yes, I suppose I have been a bit demanding and I apologize for that, it has just been a few months and the short in emotional dynamics finally allowed for me to release stress properly. It has been nearly 2 decades since I've had any form of happiness and finally finding it has freed up the tension to new worked out." Dark eyes flicked down to me and I breathed a sigh. "I honestly think you've imprinted on me the way you act. I've never had another human do that. It's always animals that have sought out that mental connection and linked themselves to me." A questioning look colored his handsome features and I nestled closer. "I'm not sure how they do it but they're able to feed off my mental abilities and become hyper-intelligent. It also creates a strong mental and emotional bond. Like you seem to have." He looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "You are quite, unique in your, abilities. I do not know, about this bond though, I think perhaps it is only because, you're able to, chase away the darkness." Kisses broke up his words as they were pecked against my cheeks and lips. "Maybe. You help me with that as well and I'm pretty sure we're feeding off each others happiness. At least for the time being. Hopefully it will remain that way. I very much enjoy being happy." Fingers combed back my hair and deep walnut eyes caught mine. "As do I. Come on. I'm starving!" I couldn't help but laugh as he rolled to his feet and offered me a hand to help me do the same. "Yeah, you definitely did your share of working out! The fact you're still alive is astounding to me right now because I'm pretty certain I'm about to collapse. My legs are still very weak." A sympathetic smile crossed his face before I was set back down and he quickly dug through my bag until he found my red dress to slip over my head. His own clothes took much longer to dawn seeing as the numerous buttons all had to be fastened. He finally got them all though, and he picked me up, making my eyes widen. "Severus this really isn't!-" "Relax. I have got you. Besides, it wouldn't do if you were to stumble and get hurt because I played too roughly." My arms wound tightly around his neck and I couldn't help my nervousness. A rather annoyed look was bestowed onto me and I dropped my head, hair falling into my eyes to shield them from his gaze. "Just what happened to you that made this gesture of kindness frightening for you?" Overly warm fingers brushed back my hair and I swallowed thickly, refusing to meet his eyes. "The guy I told you about last night... He was the last person to carry me." Surprise then anger flickered across his features and even though I knew it wasn't directed at me it had the same fear tightening deep in my belly. A sharp gasp was sucked in and Severus held me a bit more snugly. "When I told him no he lifted me as high as he could and threw me onto the floor. Landed against a chair and the edge broke 2 ribs and when I screamed he did it again..." Breath hissed sharply from my company and he pulled my head down to rest against his. "I will not let anyone hurt you while I'm around. What happened should have never been and it will not repeat in my presence. You are safe." I sure wish I could feel like I was but I didn't want to upset him so I remained mute. "I don't recall asking for your silence. Speaking of your insecurities will not upset me, it was input been one night and I'm well aware you have no reason to trust my words. Though it did not seem right not to try." His touch lingered against the back of my head, thumb and pointer finger pinching firmly at the base of my neck and it actually helped me a lot in calming down. Severus continue his attention to that little spot for several more moments until I was little more than a limp mess in his arms. "What is that?..." My voice sounded slurred to my own ears and the spot was finally left free so he could pet down my back. "Its a pressure point. When stimulated correctly it provokes a strong calming effect." A small laugh escaped and he gave me a questioning look. "You really are quite amazing Severus. Best watch your back, I'll have you locked away in a room so you can't ever escape." He chuckled, lifting me a bit higher. "I would say the same to you, but I believe you'd probably enjoy it." I smirked, nuzzling into his slightly greasy hair. "Being your sex slave? Can't say the idea is off putting. Thank you for last night, and this morning. I honestly feel amazing. You're the best thing that has happened for me in a long time." Dark eyes caught mine and he held tighter. "You have no idea just how much that is true for me also. It is my sincere hope that things are finally going to start turning around." I smiled, nestling closer to him to get more of his warm comfort. It really was quite cool in here with the AC on but he was plenty warm enough for us both. "I hope so to Severus. Come on, I know you're hungry and I'm sorry for holding us up." His raven hair tickled my cheek when he shook his head. "Don't be, I'd rather you be comfortable and wait a few minutes on food than for you to be stressed to the point you could not eat. I understand that fear far more than most and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Warm hands traveled over my back and I sagged into his attention. Yeah, we could become very good friends...

I couldn't help but chuckle at the amount of food Severus had piled onto his plate. "You're sure you're going to eat all that?" He nodded, already working on his home fries and eggs. "Its been quite some time since I've eaten a proper meal. When I feel poorly I don't eat well." A small frown tugged at my lips before I shook my head. He must have been through some terrible things to make him feel badly as he did when we first met. It was good to see he felt better now though. "Well, I'm glad I could perk up your mood. Even after one night I'm feeling rather attached to you. You really are very sweet, no matter what anyone says. Whatever you've been through, you've come out on top of it and even though it drug you down into depression, it didn't break you. I don't presume to know just what has happened to you Severus, but you beat it. Most would have clung to bitterness and anger even after I cleared away the negative feelings, but you didn't, and I'm very glad for that. You really do make wonderful company Severus, and I hope that you'll stick around a long time." Chocolate eyes softened and he reached across our small table to hold my hand. "I plan on staying just as long as you'll let me. I know that my being here is also helping you to feel better and as far I can tell, we're quite good for each. It will be nice to have a friend again." I smiled, squeezing his hand tightly for a moment before returning my attention to eating, letting him do the same...

I giggled, wiggling away from Severus's tickling fingers as we lay cuddled up on the bed and they returned to light petting so I would stay still once more. It really felt quite good and I nuzzled into his chest, pecking light kisses over it. "You smell like my friends shoes." A half amusement pout was cast my way. "I don't smell like shoes." He was adorable when he pouted and I leaned up nuzzling into his neck. "You do. It's not bad though. He only buys these really expensive Italian leather shoes, and that's what you small like. Bitter shoe leather. I like it though. It really suits you." He snorted, brushing back the hair from my eyes so he could look into them. "Bright green..." I blinked up at him and he leaned forward to kiss me. "Your eyes. When you're happy there they're bright green. I think I've gathered most of your emotions and what color they take on in your eyes. The lighter shades of green are happiness and relaxation, but dark green is arousal. They turn blue when you're nervous or scared and gray when you're sad or distressed." Surprise must have been pretty clear on my face because he laughed. "Hazel for surprise." A small huff escaped. "You just think you're pretty smart don't you?" His head tipped side to side, seeming to weight his answer before giving it. "Well yes actually." A finger bopped my nose lightly and my face cheeks heated up under his careful attention. I groaned, burying my face into his side to hide my blush and he chuckled, petting through my hair. "I'm going to have to get home... I really! don't want to though. How confident you're able to make draught of peace without killing or putting the drinker into a coma?" A slightly irritated look was bestowed on me when I peeked out from his side. "I'm quite proficient in potion making. Your being here is proof enough of that." I blew out a sigh, running my fingers down his chest, even through the fabric he felt so warm. "How long do you think it will take you to make a batch?" He hummed lightly, causing my questing digits to lace with his. "That depends on how quickly I'm able to procure the needed ingredients. Once I have them it should only take a few minutes." Light touches tickled over my sides and I snuggled into him. "I don't to deal with Jess. I really don't want to deal with Jess... I would so much rather just stay here with you where we can have sex cuddles and I can deep throat your dick." Severus chuckled, petting growing a bit more firm. "That is something I would very much enjoy, though I have a feeling that would be counter productive and procrastinating will not make the issue go away. Besides, once you attend to that I'll take you to my chambers and punish you properly." I groaned, popping free a few buttons so I could feel his skin under the rough fabric. "Master please." A flash of heat gathered behind his eyes and he tugged me up, hot breaths tickling against my ear was he nuzzled my neck. "Just as soon as we deal with this Jess I'll take you up and fill all these fantasies you have. I'll admit I quite like the idea of you giving yourself over to me. Come, we'll pick up what I'll need and return to your house." My hand was pulled out of his shirt and the buttons were quickly done up before he stood, offering me a hand to do the same. "I liked you better when you were horny." The edges of his mouth twitched upward into a smirk and I finally let him pull me from the bed. "I'm going to aparate us to town to gather what I need, please ensure I'll have no need to make an unnecessary trip back here." A light snort escaped as I stood. "I'm quite capable of aparating back to get my things Severus. Just because I suck at potions doesn't mean I failed in all my training. Maybe with a more qualified Professor I'll be able to better my potions making skills." His loop sided smirk grew and he pulled me into his side. "Let us hope so." The room vanished suddenly and a bustling wizarding town into view that led to be quite a bit smaller than the one I was used to. Severus seemed to know it well though as he picked our way through the crowd to a small shop with a cauldron on the sign out front. "Seems kind of small Severus. I could take you to the shop I know if you'd like." He hummed, but made no move to stop trudging forward so I took that as a decline to my offer. A bell chimed as we stepped inside and an aging witch greeted us with a kind smile as she shuffled our way. "Back again so soon Severus. Not that I'd complain, it does my old eyes good to see you." He offered a smile. "It is good to see you as well Josephine. My young friend has need of a weeks with of draught of peace. How often will it be taken Samantha?" My lips tugged to the side, sucking lightly so my cheek hollowed before answering. "That depends on how long it will last. It's my hope to keep Jess's on it permanently should it have the desired effect. It will be a far better option than the muggle medicine she is currently taking." Severus inclined his head. "A single vile a day should suffice in calming her. What is it that causes her need for this potion for such along duration?" I barked a laugh, patting his chest lightly. "She is completely fucking crazy and this potion may be the only thing that keeps me from killing her because if she doesn't mellow out, I don't know what I might do. Better make that a months worth and then I wrong need to get any for a while. Are you able to brew that in bulk Severus or you feel more comfortable with small batches. It should be noted, that at this point in time should Jess slip into a coma, I would not be that upset. Because it would better for everyone, if she just unconscious." Confusion, concern and curiosity warred for dominance on his features before he shook his head, clearing them all. "Noted, and I'm able to brew just as much was you need. I'm quite intrigued to know just what she has done to anger you to this point though. You don't strike me was the vengeful type." A low growl of irradiation made him arch a brow at me. "She frequently lapses into fits where she thinks every man she sees is a rapist and must be punished. Last week! I had to do something and I left her with Tom, who if course couldn't do one fucking thing! All he had to do was watch her! But no! I get a call 20 minutes into shopping from the police station telling me that Jess is in jail because she attacked and best some poor guy with a baseball bat! She killed 4 ducks to traumatizing the children at the park who had been feeding them and she took a swing at the police when they arrived! I had go before I beat her with that fucking bat!" His expression looked to be caught between amusement and fear when my rant finally ended. "Should I be concerned about my safety when I'm there?" My jaw clenched. "If she comes after you with that bat, got have my fullest support and sympathies to knock her on her ass. Maybe getting smacked back will teach her not to mess with people." A deep sigh whoshed from my company and he inclined his head. "I'm rather confused about why she went after the ducks if she was angry poverty her ill conceived this of rape." My eyes fluttered closed for a moment before looking at him once more. "Apparently the discovery channel was running a documentary on ducks and they can become quite violent durning mating. Now nothing duck related is safe either." A soft sounded next to me and I looked to see that the clerk had gathered our things. "I'd like to purchase that large cauldron as well hun, I'll get it though. It looks rather heavy." She nodded to me and I tossed Severus my wallets as I carried the heavy cast iron pot to the counter to pile the ingredients into. "Anything else you need while we're here? We didn't really get a chance to talk about any details for your being hired on. I figured about a 1000 a month to be suitable wages. All your expenses will already be covered, food, any thing you need for potions, personal or otherwise. You'll be living at my home, and if you act now you'll get me as a sign on bonus." I winked and he chuckled darkly, walking me backwards until I was trapped between him and the worn counter. Hot breaths skittered over my throat and he nip there, making me gasp as his hands pinned me down. "Dear girl, I will have you anyway, and there is nothing you can do to stop me..." Teeth scraped gently against the hollow of my throat before his lips sealed there and he sucked firmly until an angry mark marred my skin. My legs shook and I nearly fell when he pulled back. "That is not even fair! Now you've got all worked up and I have to deal with my psychopathic live in before I can take care of this! You're mean!" A low chuckle made the hairs on my neck stand up and I swallowed thickly. "You have no idea. Go gather your things, I'll finish here and be along shortly." My wallet was handed back after the clerk took the amount due and I shuddered under Severus's intense stare before aparating away to get everything in order...

Severus POV: The few belongings I carried with me were quickly stuffed into the enchanted bag and I did a quick scan to ensure nothing was forgotten before popping back into Samantha's room. There was another woman there though and I gave her an uneasy look. "Miss Samantha, your company has arrived." She called and I relaxed at the realization that she, if not a witch already quite aware of magic. "Thanks Maria! I'll be right out, just brushing my teeth!" There were still clothes strewn across the floor and I heaved a sigh, quickly packing them into my bag as well so she would be ready once finished. Her snake watched me closely, seeming far to interested for my liking. Her tongue darted out below she grabbed the garment of clothing I'd been reaching for. It was held just out of my reach and I narrowed my eyes at her. Slowly she slid forward and dropped it into the bag before leaning her head into my hand. She was actually pretty soft and I blew out a sigh, letting my fingers rest against her for a moment longer before lifting them away. Bright green eyes caught mine was my hand cleared their view and we just looked at each other for a long moment. I may not speak Parseltongue but the softeness in her eyes conveyed her message just the same. She only wanted to get to know me and as much as Nagini's memory still held place in my mind it didn't seem right to push away Sunshine for it. "Fine, I'll call a truce." Her head bobbed sharply before she was wrapped around my chest and shoulders like she belonged there. Her long forked tongue darted out, tickling my ear and I shook my head. Samantha stepped from the bathroom, and smiled as she saw us. "It's good to see you both getting along. You've gathered my clothes as well, but where have you put them?" I lifted my bag and she nodded holding out her hand to me as the other woman caught her shoulder. The space around us changed and a man appeared before us, quickly glancing me over. "Replacing me Sam?" He asked with a grin but she was busy looking around. "That depends entirely on your next answer because it is far to quite in here. Where is Jess?" The man who I could only assume was Tom shrugged. "Probably still in the closet eating the decorative plastic grapes. Thats where she's been the last 3 day since she came back with a sandwich bag full pills." A vein in the side of Samantha's head popped out and she's picked up a paper back book to smack along the side of his head. "Are you fucking kidding me?!! I can't fucking!!-" "Yes! Damn Sam... You really think I'd let her out again?" He said rubbing the side of his head and she thumbed it onto his forehead much more lightly than the first time. "Don't do that! After last week my confidence in you has taken a server hit! I don't need your jokes right now! Where is she?!" He pouted. "I crushed half a Xanax up in a Sunday and sent her up to bed. Honestly Sam, have a little trust. She only got out last time because I had to use the bathroom, by the time I was done she had already snuck off." Her shoulders visibly sagged and she slumped down into the couch. "You look like you need the other half of that Xanax. Here." I snatched the pill, dropping it into the trash next to them and Samantha blinked at me. "I will have the potion brewed in less than 15 minutes and you may take a dose. Muggle medicine causes far to many detrimental side effects to your health." Blue edged in around her formally brown eyes, quickly giving voice to just how nervous she was. "Severus I'm not so sure I want any after my last batch. Even though it's been years something like that tends to stick with you..." I blew out a sigh, unpacking everything. "I assure you I'm not like that bumbling fool Gids, but if you are that nervous I will take the first dose to show you it's ok." The coffee table quickly became my work station and in no time the potion was finished... Samantha watched me wearily as I filled a vile and downed it. "What is that anyhow, and who are you? I've gathered that you're like Sam." A glanced was flicked at Tom as he scrutinized my potion. "My name is Severus Snape and those is draught of peace. It's a calming potion, but a very complex one and not something to be attempted by those of little skill. I trust you're satisfied that I've not concocted a poison for you? Drink it." Another vile was held out to Samantha and she's finally downed it with a huff. A rare moment of mischief passed over me as she handed the vile back and I dropped it. Faking a few twitches before tumbling backwards to lay completely still as she scrambled over to me. "Severus!!" Hands stroked frantically over my face and I cracked open one eye, smirking up at her. Dark blue eyes, widened, quickly being over taken by black as she slapped my chest angrily. "That isn't funny!! You're horrible!!" Big tears trickled down her face and she scuffed at then angrily until I caught her struggling hands and tucked her against me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you that upset." "I thought you were dying!! How was that not supposed to upset me?! You're a terrible person! Don't touch me!" She shoved at my arms and I fought back my laugh as best I could. "Its OK Samantha. It was only a joke." "It wasn't funny! Don't you ever do that again!" Fingers curled tightly into my chest, clinging to me instead of trying to push away and I rubbed her back firmly while she finally began to calm down. "I will not make light of such things again. I'm sorry." She nodded softly against me and I swept away the few tears that hadn't been sucked up by my robes with the pads if my thumbs. "Feeling better?" A few sniffles escaped before she finally nodded. "Yes. But you're still an asshole!" I chuckled, combing back her hair to see her mostly pale green eyes. The edges were still tinted with blue but it was fading quickly. "That maybe, but you seem to have enjoyed me up until this point so it must not be so bad." She batted at my chest but cuddled right back up a second later. "I almost had to go back to fucking Tom, and who wants that!?" The man on the couch looked taken back. "Tom, Tom wants that!" Sam snorted a laugh as he spoke in third person, pointing at himself. "Well you're severely slacking, just so you know. Last night I found out that I'm a squirter and Severus made me scream so loud the Pedro came busting into my room with a gun. Maria called him because she thought I was being murdered in the next room. Clearly you need more practice." I smirked and Tom pouted, crossing his arms. "You think I'm a bad lover?" "No, I think Severus is a better lover than you and you should take notes. Don't worry, I like having options Tom so it's not likely to stop completely. Even if it did your still filling the position of pilot and body guard. Just without the extra benefits. You and Jess will just have to pick up where I left off." He gave her a put out look. "She beats me." Samantha rolled her eyes. "She's 5 foot nothing and barely weights hundred pounds. Why don't you check my purse for your balls Tom so maybe got can man up a bit. If you'd smack her back a few times maybe she would think twice about coming at you." A glare was flicked her way. "She's just a little woman!" "That has attacked you with a fucking baseball bat 5 times already! Put her ass over your knees and whale on her the next time she comes at you and maybe that will keep it from happening again! She broke 2 of your ribs Tom! If that doesn't warrant you to do something then I don't know what will! I shouldn't have to worry for your safety just going out shopping! I fully expect you'll make her think twice about it should it happen again!" Upstairs a door opened and who I assumed was Jess ran down the stairs and attached to Samantha with a scream that made the hairs on my neck stand up. "I thought you were raped to death~!! He didit didn't he?!! He's a raper!!" She sobbed and Sam's eyes fluttered closed, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. "Trust me when I say this Jess. If he inclined to do so, it wouldn't be rape because I'd let him just so I didn't have to deal with this." Tearful blue eyes peeked out at me from behind Samantha's back. "What?" She sniffed. "I said I love you. Here drink this." A vile was filled and handed over but the girl wouldn't drink. "Jess. Don't make me tell you again. I've just gotten back and I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you. Drink, it. Now." She winced, finally taking the vile to smell. "It stinks..." I narrowed my eyes, stepping over to glower down at the middle aged woman. "It is not perfume. You will ~drink it~ or I will dump it down your throat! Now!" She skittered back and finally knocked back the potion when she saw Samantha wasn't going to help her. "Thank you." The vile was snatched back and Samantha ran her fingers down my side. "Huh, looks like I found someone you won't fuck with. Thank you Severus. Now come on, I'm in desperate~ need of punishment." I chuckled, spinning her around to breath against her neck. "You are. Such a disobedient servant you are. It seems I'll have to teach you just which one of us is in charge." She gasped sharply, pulling away from me before staggering back a few feet. "You think to run from me?" Her eyes darkened by several shades before she took off down the hall with me after her.

Samantha POV: Heavy foot falls sounded behind me and I gasped as I purposely trapped myself in a dead end. My back pressed firmly back against the wall and my chest shuddered as Severus came around the corner. "It would seem your ill thought out escape had back fired on you. Pity~" I swallowed thickly as he swept up to me, hand slapping against the wall and my stomach jumped in anticipation. "Master please! I'm so sorry I've ran!" A hot hand caught my throat, holding firmly enough to keep me pressed against the wall but not so much that I couldn't breath. "It is far too late for appologies now. You have showed you clearly do not appreciate your place as house keeper so I'll have to find a difference use for you. Perhaps being my pleasure slave would better suit you?" My breaths hitched and I struggled in his grasp as he began undoing his trousers. "No master please! I'll do better!" His cock was freed from the constrians of his boxers and he leaned in to breath into my ear. "I have been looking for a reason to bury myself into you. You're going to feel my cock all the way up here your belly..." Fingers trailed up under my shirt, pausing to draw circles around my navel. I sucked in a harsh breath, as his fingers slid downward. Even though we'd already been quite intimate, I wasn't sure I was ready to give that up yet. Nerves tightened in my belly and as much as I tried to push down the fear it still knotted up my stomach in butterfliesas I pushed him back as much as he'd allow. "Severus please, don't." He hummed, chuckling against my ear. "That's master to you and you should have thought about this before defing me." Teeth nipped at my throat and my pants fell to my ankles. My eyes squeezed closed as he hitched one leg over his hips. "Please Severus don't! I'm begging you don't!" Fingers tightened around my throat and I took a deep breath, desperately trying fight back the irrational fear. "You want me to punish you don't you?" His hard length pressed into me and a shaky sob escaped despite myself. Surprised brown eyes meet me and he yanked back from me. My knees shook and I crumbled to the floor onto them. "Samantha I'm so sorry! I thought you were playing! Why didn't you use your safe word if I was making you uncomfortable?!" Fingers reached toward me but I couldn't help but flinch away. "I forgot what it was..." My voice sounded quite shaky even to my own ears. Arms lifted me suddenly and it did nothing for this fear that was quickly gaining control over me. Fingers pinched the back of my neck firmly, rolling and rubbing there until the fear fled. Relief filled me completely and I whimpered, tucking my face into his neck. "Fuck Severus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to spaz out on you like that. I've never had that happen before." He sighed, playing warm kisses along my cheeks and jaw. "Its OK. Clearly~ you need time to work through this. Which room is your?" My hair was pushed back and he held me tightly as I pointed to the steps at the end of the hall. "Up and all the way down... I really thought I was over that Severus..." For a long moment he remained silent as he carried me into my bedroom. The door closed behind us and he sat heavily onto my bed, still petting my back. "I'm really sorry-" "Do not apologize Samantha. This is something that you need to work through and I am sorry that I didn't notice your distress sooner." Warm lips pressed against my hair and I leaned fully into him. "Its not your fault. I forgot what my safe word was. Now you're all worked up and I'm in no mood to do anything but curl into a ball..." Fingers slid smoothly through my hair. "I'll be fine. It's hardly the first time I've been aroused and I'm quite capable of managing myself. Are you OK? It must have been distressing for such a fear response under the influence of draught of peace." A half smirk tugged up my lips, finally relaxing fully as he just held me there. "Maybe you just didn't brew it correctly..." Severus flicked a glance at me and I could he was relieved to hear me making a joke. "I'll follow your lead from now on durning our play. It's quite clear that you have not worked your way through what has happened." I sighed, clinging to him. "I've never even told anyone but you... Wouldn't have if I hadn't been drunk... In a way it was good though, because you stopped... That's important to me, and I needed to see that. It might not seem like a big deal to you but it is to me." His fingers tightened into my shirt. "It should have never become such. I will ensure that no one will cause you such pain again. I will protect you." I swallowed thickly, nuzzling into his neck. "Thank you Severus. I think, that I'd you give me a few more minutes I'll be ok." He hummed, clearing away my hair from my throat. "Take all the time you need. I am not in any hurry. As I've said before, it would not be the first time I've tended to myself and keeping you around is vital to my emotional stability. Being happy is far more important to me than the few moments of pleasure I'd feel inside you." The softness in his eyes went a long way in finally stilling me and I leaned in to kiss him lightly. "You know, as much as you probably feel I don't trust you. That isn't the case at all. I surely can't explain it it but I feel at ease with you and you are the only person that I've even let see just how weak I felt since that happened... Yeah I was scared, but you have no idea how much showing weakness terrifies me Severus. Because I feel like once you know that, it can be used against me..." His eyes darted around mine for a moment before he sighed, pulling my face down to kiss my forehead. "I am glad to know that you trust me." I slumped forward into him, reaching between us to rub his cock through the rough fabric of his trousers. "I believe I'm ready now. But I would prefer to drop the game until I'm used to you." He caught my cheek, thumb brushing lightly under my eye where I hadn't realized a tear hard collected. "You're certain about that? I would be opposed to continuing as we were and it's clearly more to your comfort. You said youth liked my honestly and I so because what I'm about to say most likely jiang going to be too your liking. I don't have an overwhelming amount of confidence in having true intercourse with high at the moment. You're still under an obvious amount of stress and I don't want to be blamed for taking advantage of you durning a time of distress. I'm not trying to make you angry, but I don't feel that it would be in either of our best interest to process passed foreplay at the moment. You're not even aroused anymore and still quite upset. I strongly believe you're looking for an outlet to the pain you're feeling but it will only become redoubled if you find it in the manor you're wishing." Intense dark eyes watched me closely and I lowered mine away. "Right now rejection is hurting me far more than if you'd just take what I'm offering you Severus..." Slightly rough fingers caught my chin, pulling my eyes back to his before he pushed me back some to unbutton my shirt. "I am not rejecting you Samantha. No man in his right mind would ever reject you,my self included. Believe me when I say this, I would greatly enjoy being sheathed inside you. I'm simply asking that you wait. Disrobe." The last button popped free and I shivered as he carefully slid the fabric from my shoulders. "So, now I'm confused. If we aren't going to have sex why do I need to take my clothes off?" Hot breaths skittered over my chest as he dipped his head to kiss along my collar bone. "Just because I'm not going to have sex with you it doesn't mean we can't explore each other. I realize we've already become quite intimate but it was rather hurried and I haven't taken the time to properly learn you. It's been quite something time since I've had a steady partner and I'm quite looking forward to it." My pants gave up their hold followed quickly by my panties leaning me completely bare for his inspection. "Beautiful." A sharp breathwas sucked in as he kissed my belly and my skin prickled with goosebumps under his attention. "Why are you still dressed, Severus?..." He chuckled, soft tongue darting out to taste my skin and I shuddering moan escaped as I arched into him. "I'm getting there." Fingers trickled a path down my middle, catching my hip to place light pets. Dark eyes watched me intently before leaning down to suck at my clit. My back arched off the bed with a keen and he rewarded me by sinking 2 fingers into me. Lips sealed against my tender flesh, sticking firmly as he flicked the tiny bud with his tongue. Under me the blanket was scuffed up as my feet pushed me up, toes curling tightly. Severus's fingers curled inside me, seeking out my G-spot to run firmly as he watched me greedily. Just seeing how much he wanted me sent a hot bolt of lust pooling between my legs. I couldn't recall having someone look at me like that and it honestly felt really good to be wanted to that extant. It was more than lust though, granted that was some of it, but most of it was his need for the emotional relief I offered. He no doubt would do just about anything to prevent himself from falling back into that depression, because would do the same. This need for each other was quickly becoming all encompassing even after such a short time and I couldn't imagine going back to feeling I had. My eyes fluttered widely as my release caught me of guard and I realized that I'd spaced out. His fingers were taken from me and he sealed his mouth over me drinking in my release as he pulled my hips flush with his face. His soft tongue lapped at me, licking up every last drop I gave him before he let my hips fall to the bed, wiping his face on his sleeve before undressing. "Happy now?" He asked, crawling back into the bed for me to push him onto his back. "You spoil me Severus. I'll not know how to function should you leave." Fingers tangled in my hair, gently pulling me up over him as he patted his chest where he wanted me. "Never." He said, pulling me into a light kiss that left me taste myself. "Is that what I taste like? Kind of weird." Severus smirked, clearing back the hair from my eyes. "You have a rather unique flavor, a sweet and sour tingue, almost like an orange. I'm surprised you've never tasted yourself before." I shrugged, letting him nuzzle my neck to the side. "Tom doesn't like don't that, plus we don't do much kissing so even on the few occasions I've convinced him I didn't get to taste it. Not that I went out of my way to do so." Severus hummed, thumb petting lightly against my cheek as I rested the other against his chest, just enjoying a few moments of peace. "He doesn't know what he's missing. I very much enjoy watching my partners squirm for me. Not to mention exploring the different flavors. No one taste exactly the same." My brows knitted lightly, watching him watch me for a long moment before he shifted under me, catching my hand to glide down his trim midsection. They were carefully wrapped around his shaft and I chuckled, turning my head to plant light kisses onto his peck. "You're so hard..." He groaned as I traced my fingers lower, palming his sac to roll his balls gently. "I like that..." They were so warm in my hand, though so was he, it felt good though. My eyes darted over his frame, taking him in fully instead of rushing or lust. He was very thin, so much so that I could see several ribs making him look quite ill. "Its hard to believe you can be so skinny when you eat so much." He hummed lightly, swallowing thickly as I needed him more firmly. "Until last night I haven't been eating much of anything. I didn't have much of an appetite because of the depression. I'll begin filling out again I'm quite sure." My free hand ran over the light ridges of protruding bone before kissing them. "I hope so. You look sick like this." Severus, tipped his head some. "Is that concern I detect?" He asked, pushing the hair out of my eyes so he could look at me and I inclined my head. "I have a vested interest in keeping you happy and healthy because if not, than I can't be happy." He chuckled softly. "Yes, I know that feeling well."

My hand left his sac and he cast me a disappointed look until I began kissing down his chest. "I'm to assume you want to work at your own pace this time?" I nodded, sucking lightly at his skin in a few spots as he hissed between clenched teeth. His middle puffed up on a sharp draw of air as I nuzzled into his navel. Fingers tugging lightly at hair, urging me down and I went willingly, sliding passed where he intended, gaining an pleading look. "You tease too much." A smirk tugged up my lips and I kissed the side of his knee, keeping our eye contact. He really did look quite desperate I finally relented. My fingers cupped his sac once more and he lifted his hips when I kissed the base of his shaft. He was quite the mouth full but I'd managed more than a few times already. His size was definitely above average but not so much so that he was porn star big. He was probably around 8 inches long but thicker than either of my previous partners. My fingers barely touched around him, but to be fair I did have rather small hands. Severus hissed sharply was I ran my tongue from base to tip sucking just the head into my mouth to play attention to. "You have no idea how close I am already..." He throbbed hotly against my lips as they curled up around him and I moaned softly make his fingers tighten into my hair. "Take me fully into your mouth!" He command, pushing firmly but not terribly unkindly onto the top of my head until I obeyed and sank down onto him as far as I could. The position was far from ideal though and he ran into the back of my throat making me gag. I tried to straighten a path for it but couldn't quite get it and finally pulled off before I ended up puking. "Samantha!" He groaned as I lifted onto my hands and knees. "Sit on your knees. I can't get my throat straight enough with you laying down and it gags me." The hold on my hair loosened some and he rearranged into a more favorable position. "Appologies, I trust this will be easier for you?" I nodded, crawling closer to nuzzle into his groin, licking and sucking firmly at the base. A needing growl rumbled from my company and he pressed forward, urging me to take him into my mouth. My tongue ran firmly up his shaft, pausing every few inches to play hickies over his pale flesh. He flexed in my hand, and I shivered watching a tear of precum ooz from the head. My lips sealed around the tip, lapping at the translucent droplet. Severus groaned, hand falling to my neck was he leaned forward, sliding down my throat much easier than the first attempt. "Ah! Samantha!" A sharp breath hissed from him and he bucked forward, grabbing my chin to pull me into thrust his, hips shuddered against my face as he reached orgasm deep in my throat. I swallowed thickly around him as the hot gush of his pleasure warmed my throat. For several seconds he held me flush to his groin before finally pulling back so I could fill my lungs with air once more. His cock cleared my throat and he sat fully, pulling me until my cheek rested against his belly as he stroked over my temple with his thumb, letting me catch my breath. "You are far too good at that." I snorted a soft laugh, wiggling until I could wrap my arms around his waist and he petted over my back. "You taste like Elixir to Induce Euphoria, but also slightly minty. Must have taken a lot of it before we found each other." He chuckled, leaning back on my hand he watched me. "Its similar but not the exact same thing. I combined peppermint into it to avert the side effects. It's also under gone small changes that dull the euphoria to a peaceful happiness though it rarely was able bring about such. There was just too much that weighted on me." I sighed, lifting my eyes to his he continued his petting. "You know... It's hard to tell you this because of how much I enjoy having you around, but leaving at this point wouldn't effect how you feel... Being around me is the emotional equivalent of hitting the restart button on your phone. Everything that happened, each dark memory, while still there has been scrubbed clean of its ability to hurt you. I'm not necessary to you feeling good any longer. I've already fulfilled any usefulness that you could have needed of me Severus..." Dark eyes watched me in surprise and I bit my cheek until blood trickled from the corner, creating a dark red line against his chest. "...Samantha..." He said after a long moment and I pulled my eyes from his, burying them into his chest. "I'm not leaving you. I know it must have been quite difficult to tell me that when you struggle so much with your own darkness. Know this, no matter whether I'm capable of functioning on my own now or not, I refuse to leave you struggle after you've helped me so much. You're scared and have no reason to trust me after only spending a night together but I will prove to you that I'm worthy of that trust in time. Even without your extra perks. I do still have a strong code of honor and could not very well leave you to suffer as I had after everything you've done." Fingers caught my chin, pulling my eyes up to him and the honest I helped in no small part to still my nerves. "Thanks Severus... That really means a lot. I really do like you, even if only has been one night and I very much look forward to getting to know you. Thanks for not bailing on me. Means a lot Severus." He hummed, tugging me up so I was leaning fully into him as he grabbed several tissues to wipe away the cum soaked slobbers from my chin beforekissing me softly. "Of course. You look quite good splattered in my fluids as you were. I greatly enjoy your attention." I grinned, turning to kiss his chest lightly as fingers pinched and rolled my hardened nipples lightly. "And breaks over, guys that's my que to get back to work huh?" He chuckled nuzzling into my hair to kiss. "It would be very much appreciated. I'm still quite worked up and I'm sure you are well." A light pleading look edged into his gaze and I took up position once more, tugging his hips until he became face level so I could swallow him down once more...

Severus POV: Small feet sounded coming at me quickly before Samantha was rolling over the back of the couch and all tucked in my lap like she belonged there. It hardly seemed like 3 weeks had passed since I'd been here and I was definitely enjoying her company. Small fingers skittered down my chest, pausing to play attention to the light ridges of muscle I'd gained durning our vigorous work out sessions. "I am very much liking this look over when when you first showed up." Lips followed the same path, nibbling at my navel and I sighed into the attention. "Yes, I do feel much better as well. Proper diet and exercise are video vital to good health." An amused snort escaped. "I don't actually think fucking counts as exercise, but OK. I'll open a new class call it sexercises." Bright green eyes sparkled joyfully up at me and I chuckled. "You only make light because your just sitting or laying down, not that I mind you doing such. But you'd find things far different if you'd spend even 10 in your favorite position from my end. It utilizes a lot of muscle groups holding a squat and rolling my hips forward. It's not so ease as you seem to think." She pulled a face. "Its really that hard?" I inclined my head before setting her aside to turn upside down on the couch. "Now let me eat you out from this position." Her, or rather my boxer shorts she'd stolen for her own slid down her hips, pooling around her ankles before she stepped out of them. Smooth legs came into reach and I tugged her hips down until I could reach her folds. She jumped as I ran my tongue against her soft lips and matter how many times I'd made her squirm for me it never got old. Small hands planted against my chest and she rocked against my mouth, whimpering loudly as she needed her left breast. "Severus!" She sounded so sweet and I could never get enough of her cries. I sucked her clit firmly, holding the pressure for several moments as I let it engorge with blood so it would become even more sensitive before petting it with my tongue as she keened loudly, legs quivering in my hold. 2 fingers curled inside her and she screamed, bucking down onto me as I chuckled. It never got old seeing her so lost and needing. "Please Severus!!" Both hands fell to my chest suddenly, keeping her up and I chuckled into her folds. Her legs trembled in my grip, struggling just to hold her weight at the moment. Hands planted firmly on my chest, and she leaned forward, taking the weight from her legs before I finally caught her hips, lifting them so I was supporting her. Warm lips enveloped my cock and I groaned, bucking forward to sink into her sweet mouth. Newly freed fingers cupped my balls, needing them firmly was I hissed into her folds. She gasped around me sucking in cool air before sinking fully down. This position actually worked out quite well and I made note of it. We'd tried a few times before but couldn't find quite the right angle. With just kneeling and my hips being slightly elevated though, she was able to straighten her throat and take me fully without any discomfort. A low moan vibrated through down my shaft and I knew she was quiet close. Her clit was given several firm licks before I finally released the suction and blew on it making her squirm against me. A few soft flicks were given and she jumped, both trying to gain more attention and pull away all at once. Her feet kicked lightly at the air and she sobbed around me, finally finding release as I rubbed firmly at her G-spot. She clamped down tightly around me, as she squealed around my cock and I grunted loudly bucking into her tight throat as I lost myself into it. Samantha swallowed thickly around me and I caught her head, keeping her in place as I emptied myself before finally releasing her to all limply over me. Legs drooped weakly on either side of my neck when I let them go and I couldn't help but laugh as she left or a shuddering breath. "Its not as easy as you thought is it?" A few kisses were nuzzled against her legs folds and she rewarded me with small gasps as I tickled already over stimulated flesh. "Fine, you were right and I like it much better when you're in charge of the hard work. This angle works out quite nicely though. You could probably get away with having your butt on the arm of the couch though. I'd just have to lower my chest a bit." I snorted a laugh, slapping her butt lightly before rolling her to sit on the couch as I flipped over. "Oh yeah, spank me master, I've been so naughty!" A low groan escaped from me and I caught her hips, setting them in my lap as I petted her thighs. "You have been quite disobediant as of late. What should I do about that?" Green eyes darkened by several shades before she leaned in to whispered against my ear. "Well, I remember my safe word this time Professor, so why don't you hold me down and fill me with your cock? I want to feel you blow your load all over my insides, over, and over, and over. Until I'm so full it trickles down my legs and I can't even walk on my own. I've been so bad. Refusing to do my assignments, nearly setting fire to the class because I didn't pay attention when you were instructing me on how to brew my potions. Speaking back when being chastised. And don't forget sneaking from my dorm room at all hours of night. You've just caught me yet again Professor, and I'm running from you. What will you do once you catch me?" She slid from my lap and I tucked myself back into my pants, before climbing to my feet. "You dare to run from me girl?" Her head bobbed rapidly and she took off down the hall with me right after her...

Samantha POV: My feet pounded against the floor as quietly I could as I scrambled around the counter and tucked myself behind one the decorative stone pillars to hide. Severus's heavy foot falls echoed down the hall ringing loudly in my ears and even under the tight knot of need I could feel the prickle of fear. I hated it but underneath lay an odd sort of relief? Pleasure? It was so hard to place, laced with apprehension as it was, but I liked being hunted. Being under someone else's control brought its own unquin sensation that blended with my misplaced fear and I shuddered under its grip. Severus swept passed my hiding place but stopped short, head tipping to the side before he looked right at me. My breath hitched and I scrambled away just before he could grab me. "You test my patience girl. Your punishment will only grow more severe the longer you resist me!" My stomach jumped with apprehension as I rounded the corner and directly into his arms. Fingers grabbed at my waist and I just managed to skip through them only to find my escape had been blocked of. Severus chuckled lowly as he strided forward. Each impending step of his was matched with my own backwards until I ran out of ground and my back hit the wall. His larger frame came neat flush with mine, only being separated by a thin layer of rapidly heating air. "It seems you're out of places to run to. You should not have run from me." He leaned in, breath tickling my ear and my knees shook when he grabbed my neck. "It excites me far too much..." He whispered, fingers running lightly against my throat as he held me in place. "Please Professor! I won't do it again!" He chuckled, teeth grazing my ear before nibbling lightly making me squirm. "Professor what are you doing!?" I gasped, trying to escaped only to have his larger mass trap me fully between him and the wall. "Do not fight~. I'm going to show you just what happens to young woman that defy me and you will take your punishment without fuss. You've been asking for this for some now and it's high time I do something about it." I gasped as his leg knockedmy knew apart, sliding between mine to lift me up the wall. The rough fabric of his trousers scraped harshly against my skin as he hitched up my spoken boxers. "Running about the castle nearly naked as you are, you're just begging someone to take you." Overly warm fingers slipped under the leg of my shorts and I struggled to get away but only succeeded in grinding my clit against his leg. One slid between my soft folds and I jumped as he slapped the wall behind me, eyes widening when he laughed. "Jumpy little thing aren't you? You're so soft and wet already. All this begging and you want me to fuck you. Don't you Hawthorn?" My head shook rapidity as his finger was fully sheathed inside me. "I think you're lying. I think you can't wait until I bury my cock so far in you, you feel it in your belly." His thumb pressed up against my navel, finger sliding free and I gasped, watching him lift it to his mouth to suck clean. For a long moment he just relished in my flavor before the digit power free with a sharp sucking sound. "Hummm. You taste very good. Disrobe." He command, knee falling out from under me, and I very nearly fell when I landed on shaky legs. It was only his firm hands that stayed me from crumpling to the floor. "Please Professor! I'll scream!" A rough hand grabbed my face, palm covering over my mouth and my eyes widened making the firm grip loosen to soft pets. My eyes must have changed I realized, he was paying far closer attention after last time. Likely still concerned I was afraid, and he wasn't so far off. This miss placed fear still held a strong hold in my mind but I knew it wasn't going anywhere on its own. "You don't want to do that... No one would believe you anyhow. Look at yourself, running through the halls in nothing but boy shorts and a T-shirt that rides up your middle. Who do you think they'd believe? Besides, if you keep quite and do as I say I'll see to it that you pass your potions exams. Without those you'll be spending next year back here and you're so close to graduating, just 3 weeks..." His thumb brushed against my jaw softly as he watched me. "You don't want to be staying an extra year do you?" My head shook side to side and he chuckled, lifting away his hand to smooth against my throat. "Then give me a kiss." I swallowed thickly, leaning forward as I faked nervousness before meeting his lips lightly. Severus hummed quietly, letting me pull back before his thumb slid up my throat, tilting my face upward. "Not exactly what I meant. Let me show you how to kiss someone." Lips touched softly against mine and I whimpered into his attention. It wasn't lost on me that he was deliberately lightening up and it went a long way in soothing that fear that still clung stubbornly to me. It weakening though, slowly being starved by the soft willingness to change with me. His tongue darted out, touching my lower lip and slipping into my mouth when I gasped. We really hadn't done much kissing but right now it was going a long way in calming me. A sharp between was sucked in when he finally pulled back, a smirk covering his handsome face. "See? That wasn't so bad. Now take off your shorts." My stomach jumped in nervous anticipation and I shook my head quickly. "Please don't do this!" One hand trailed down my middle, prickling up my flesh with goosebumps as went and I caught the ban of my shorts. "You want to pass my class don't you? Do not make me use force." My fingers remained there and he jerked the fabric from them suddenly, making me grasp. His ability to read me really was almost scary. "I'm rarely in the habit of along twice. You'd do best not to test my patience young lady. ~Step out of them~. And do not, think to, try anything." My breath hitched, slowly lifting my feet from his stolen boxers as he sank to his knees. "Please Professor! What are you going to do to me?!" Lust darkened eyes upturned to mine and he shoved my hold roughly back against the wall. "I'm going to taste you, and if you behave yourself I'll let you cum. Now you be quite and let me do as I wish and I'll make sure this is something you enjoy as well." My legs were yanked apart suddenly making me squeal in surprise. "Silence!" Teeth nipped just shy of hurting against my thigh and his thumbs spread me open so he lay a broad lick to my no doubt very wet folds. I jumped despite myself and his eyes narrowed up at me, nose burying into small patch of hair as he sucked my clit firmly into his mouth. Soft sucking sounds escaped as he let it go and caught it once more, kissing lightly and my legs shook. "Please! Professor!" It felt amazing and it was becoming increasingly hard to remain in character as he attached himself firmly to me, sucking my clit until it was swollen and engorged with blood. It was so sensitive like this and I lost my battle to remain quite as he stroked and sucked at it like a lollipop. My hips bucked down at him as much as I could and my left hand palmed my breast under the thin fabric of my night shirt. A string of long moans spilt, beyond my control passed my lips and he buried 2 fingers into me rubbing my G-spot firmly until I lost myself with a scream. The hot gush of my release splattered over his clothing but he looked quite proud of himself to force me out of character as he had. For several moments longer he continued to lick away at me as I twitched and jumped each time his thoughts passed my highly sensitized flesh. "Professor! My fingers slipped from pinching my nipple as he rose, yanking my shirt over my head to seal his lips around my right breast. His tongue, circled over the pebble hard peek, flicking and suckling softly before pulling off with a wet pop before he pulled his cock from his trousers. Hot lips pecked over my neck and I squirmed against him until he shovedme down into the floor. "No! Do not fight me! A fist full of hair was caught but loosened some as he lowered as well. "Lay down! It is fast to late for you to back out now." I gasped as he knocked my legs apart, holding either one as he yanked me down so the thick head of his cock was nudging against entrance. "Professor please! You're too big! I can't take you!" He chuckled, leaning over me and the hot risk I got from being trapped sent new lust pooling into my belly, stirring with the fear that was edging back in. Honestly I didn't know just how I could want something so badly and be scared by it at the same time. "You'd be shocked what your body can take. Now stop your squirming,I'm not going to hurt you, it's going to feel very good for both of us. You want to feel good don't you?" Hands brushed back my hair as he watched my eyes intently for several moments before beginning to slid into me. My hand went between us, feeling his cock sink deep to the hilt inside me was he hissed loudly. "Oh you're so tight!" His hips jutted against mine and my toes curled into the cold wooden flooring, back arching as he rubbed my insides deliciously. "See? Now don't make me get rough with you." A sharp breath was sucked in and even through the fear my lust won out and I shoved against his chest, pushing away until I had slid off of his thick cock. "Tell me which candy you've stolen!" My chest hitched. "I've not taken any candy! Let me go!" I shoved roughly at him and he grabbed my hands, pinning them down before thrusting roughly back into. "Then I'll just have to punish you until you admit to taking my Skittles!" His cock was buried to the hilt inside me and he yanked up one leg, shifting angles to hit my G-spot and I screamed. It was hard to believe how something this good done by the wrong person could hurt so much. Fingers grabbed firmly at hip, lifting me off the floor before my hands were freed, for only a moment while he grabbed his wand and flicked it at me. Ropes coiled tightly around me, bringing my legs up toward my chest as arms became bound leaving me completely at his mercy. Cold fear warred with this new craving for feeling helpless and for a long time he just watched me. Eyes blazing a path of goosebumps over my flesh as if they were fingers. "You're completely mine now and there's is nothing you can do to stop me from having my way with you! You will learn your place and I will use you until you submit!" Strong hands yanked me down, impaling me onto his throbbing length as I screamed, wiggling as much as I was able until he became flush with me. "You feel so amazing stretched around me like this, I'll have to tie you up more often. I so enjoy watching you squirm!" The head of hood cock rubbed firmly at the roof my vagina and I sobbed he began a brutal pace that quickly had me screaming under him. Maybe it the fact that Iwas completely at his mercy but it felt so much better than any other time I'd had sex and I knew this was going to become my new obsession. Over me Severus grunted loudly, groaning as his hips shuddered against mine before the hot wash of his release filling me finally sent me over the edge. "I shall packed you so full of my seed it will gush down your legs with every step you take once I finally let you free! Ah! Can you feel it?! It's so deep in you!" My walls clamped tightly around him and he roared, burying his face into the crook of my knee to bite down as he kept pace and I could do nothing but let him. Everything so was so over sensitive after just cumming twice and I knew I wouldn't last long this time either, not with him hammering away at my G-spot as he was. Each heavy pound of his hips drove me ever closer and his snarled groans of pleasure only made me hotter. I loved hearing him as he raced climax and he was all too eager to satisfy my cravings. Hot breaths skittered against my bound flesh and I took great satisfaction in the fact that all traces of fear had finally fled to lust. Hopefully I would finally be over what had happened before. Teeth found the back of my calf, baring into a snarl as he grunted loudly. His thrust grew frantic and ii knew he was going to cum again. My flesh quivered around him and I screamed as I reached peak yet again with him following only a second later. His hips jerked roughly against mine, locking tight as they shuddered. Warmth spread do inside me as his cumwas shot against my walls and I sobbed, hot tears running down my face from the intensity of our pleasure. His cock flexed on each new spurt, pushing it from him and into me. "I'm going to fill you until you can not take so much was another drop!" He shifted, pressing, right against my cervix and I know I felt the next load squirt the thin channel. "Right there! Cum right there! Just fill my womb!" Dark brows lifted into his hair line, looking quite surprised at my outburst before finally chuckling and setting pace once more. "As you wish!" My walls rippled and clenched around him as he hammered away at my insides and I knew for sure I would be very sore tomorrow but it was so worth it! "Please Severus please! AHHH! Oh, yes! I need it! I need it so bad! Please please please!! I'm going to-!! Ah!!" I sobbed a scream as I came yet again after only a few thrust and Severus picked up his place even though I hadn't thought it possible. His weight fell completely over me and feeling so completely trapped sent me into a another orgasm even before the last finished. "Just like got asked!! Ahhh!!" Severus roared, ramming his cock flush to my cervix and I screamed as I felt the hot rush of cum breach passed my vagina and shot into my womb. "Ah! Ah! Yes!! Oh right there! Please!!!" He held me flush right there, each new burst of fluid rushing deep into me as I sobbed. His cock was taken from my cervix suddenly and he began once more leaving me a sobbing cum soaked mess as my own pleasure slicked or bodies against one another. Hot lips found my knee joint, licking, sucking and biting as he thrust rapidity into me. I'd never had sex even remotely close to being this good and I knew I couldn't ever go back to how things were. If felt amazing and I screamed, arching under him to meet each rapid buck of his hips. He shoved me back down firmly onto the floor, surging faster than before. "Ah! Samantha!!" Teeth caught the tender flesh by my knee and he bit down firmly as he bellowed out a scream that joined mine as he locked into me once more, scolding seed being pumped deep into my uterus. The head of his cock pressed firmly there and I screamed, as the thin channel was filled to its entirety. Over me Severus groaned, finally pulling out of me to let his seed trickle from my body. His cock was quickly wilting and the ropes holding me vanished as he slumped backwards into the wall, just barely mustering enough energy to pull me into his lap. Hot air whoshed over my cheeks and neck as he held me and for a long time we both just lay there trying to catch our breath. "Fucking hell Severus!... You know, if I were to die right now I could honestly say that I'd be quite happy with my last moments." He snorted, Adams apple bobbing on a thick swallow he petted my hair. "Yes, that was quite fun. You kept up with me so well and I do so love to hear you scream for me! You're amazing Samantha..." I gave a weak chuckle, resting my cheek on his bare chest as several kisses were pressed to my head. "I trust you're feeling more comfortable in our roll play now?" My head bobbed, kissing his chest lightly. "I sure hope so. It was a bit touchy but I figured the best way to get over it was to push through and it turned out quite pleasant in this session. May still have residual fear next time but I'm not sure. I've never actually had rough sex willingly. I've never asked Tom. Never felt comfortable enough to ask... It's really weird being scared of something you want so badly. I very much appreciated you taking the time to work with me though it. Feels really nice to be able to have this trust in someone again." Fingers slid smoothly through my hair and he lifted my face gently to kiss me. "I'm happy to help and it was well worth the little bit of work it took to make you feel comfortable enough to hand yourself over. I'm curious though, about your request to ejaculate directly into your uterus. You aren't attempting to convince are you? While I'll admit I'm quite fond of you, I don't believe having a child would be in its best interest considering we're merely friends who happen to enjoy others bodies." I snorted a laugh, nuzzling into him. "No. I have a hormonal birth control implant that's good for 5 years. I'm not trying to get pregnant, I just enjoy having you full me up and I've never felt that sensation of fluid gushing through my cervix. It's quite odd but highly arousing and I very much enjoyed it." His thumb brushed along my jaw and I leaned into his attention. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Your next cycle is going to be quite heavy with all my fluids stored inside you, unless your body expells them before that. Likely considering its something foreign and your body will do its best to get rid of it." A few soft kisses were peppered along my jaw before finding my lips to kiss me deeply. I couldn't hardly believe how I'd gotten so lucky as I find him...

Severus POV: My fingers drifted smoothly through Samantha's soft hair as I waited on her to wake once more. It was very likely that she'd be quite sore when she did and I wanted to get a drink into her the moment her eyes opened so she didn't suffer much discomfort once she began moving around. Her fingers tightened in mine and rubbed them softly, reaching with my other hand to pour a steaming mug tea. "Samantha. Come on now, just lift your head for me." She groaned, hand falling to rub her no doubt aching belly. "I know, this will make you feel better though. Drink it slowly, it's quite hot." She swallowed thickly, finally opening dull green gray eyes to look at me. "I hurt Sev..." The nickname took me of guard for a second, no one but Lily had ever called me that and I hadn't been ready for Sam to call me by it. I blew out a sigh after a second, and held out the mug for her to sip at once I stirred in the sugar. It was only a name after all and I was losing it get to me to much. "I know, but this will make it better." She looked quite miserable and I felt bad for being the cause. "What is it?" Her hands joined mine, squeezing lightly as she took a small draw from the mug. "Birch bark and Valerian root. It will alleviate the cramping. I should not have been so rough with you. You have my deepest appologies." A small pained smiled crossed her face. "Its OK Severus. I enjoyed it anyhow and I'm kinda a baby when it comes to stomach aches. Besides, I have the upmost confidence that you'll take good care of me until I'm feeling better. You really are sweet Sev. No matter what anyone else says, you're my best friend, and I love you." My eyes widened, stumbling over my words in a way so unlike me. It was a rare occasion that I became lost for what to say and Samantha giggled, reachingup to though my cheek. "Its OK Severus. I only that you've become quite important to me and I care for you quite a lot. No need to be so nervous. Though I do greatly enjoy being able to make the great Severus Snape blush." Her eyes brightened by several shades and I sucked in a deep breath. Why was it so hard to admit that she become just as important to me? Perhaps I still had healing of my own to do. A long sigh whoshed out and I kissed her hair but said nothing. It was foolish I knew, but if I said it back and she walked away then it was hurt even more in the end. A bit of disappointment edged into Samantha's eyes and they turned away from me to study her drink. "I've always tried my best to speak my mind, even when I probably shouldn't have. I'm not trying to pressure you, I'm only telling you how I feel. I care very deeply for you Severus and I know that you care for me as well, but hearing it would really make me happy. I know that you have your reasons for not telling me, and I respect that, I really do. I just, I don't know why it means so much to me. I've never had someone love me before, besides my parents of course. But that's different. I know very well you're not in love with me, and I'm not in love with you either, not yet anyhow, though I strongly suspect that to change with time. Even so, I've never felt so close to anyone before and having you close yourself to me hurts. So please, if you can not admit what your feeling are, at least tell me why you can not." My breath caught in my throat, and I just watched her for a long time, trying to wrap my mind around the fact she believed that she would fall in love with me. Lily had been my first and only love and it felt almost a betrayal to love another, even to the extent I already did. Perhaps that is what scared me so. Because accepting that would open up the gate to more and after failing to protect Lily I didn't feel as though I deserved that. Small fingers brushed down my face and I caught them, just holding the contact. "I am sorry that I've made you feel this way. That's are things in my past, tried horrors that I would never wish you exposed to." Gray edged in around her eyes, filling them until a single tear trickled down the corner of her cheek and my jaw clenched, anger bubbling to the surface at myself for making her cry. "Please Severus. It was not easy to tell you that I had been raped. I struggled with that for a long time and even still I wonder if it was because of something I did." My fist tightened into a ball before I pulled her fully into my lap. "You are not at fault for that! The actions if other are rarely under our control. He made that choice and you have done nothing wrong. Matter what you did or didn't do, once you refused that should have been the end of it and I am deeply sorry that he hurt you. If it were possible I'd take that pain from you." Tears wet my chest, being broken by soft sniffles as I held her. "Thank you Severus. I wish you would talk me what happened to make you so unsure though. I know it's hard to talk about, but I'm here and I want to listen, and sometimes just that is enough to help. You've shown me that. Severus I want you to be happy, I want that as much as my own. Please." I must have looked quite shocked by her expression and she set aside her mug, hugging me tightly. "Who made you feel like you don't deserve to be happy Severus?" A deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding whoshed out and I hugged best back finally deciding to train to her since my continued silence was clearly causing her great distress. "I'm sorry Samantha. I will speak with you if it will make you feel better, but you must finish your tea. Here." The abandon glass was picked from the end table and she swallowed thickly, looking between me and it before finally knocking it back and leaning fully into me. "You were supposed to drink that slowly to give it time to warm your stomach and dampen your pain." Warm breaths tickled my neck and she rubbed her cheek against mine. "I needed my hands free to touch you, because right now I'm far more concerned over what has made you so shocked over me caring about your happiness that you looked at me like that..." Her hair was sorry against my face and I cradled the back of her head just taking comfort in there being another body next to mine. "My happiness has never been a factor to anyone but you Samantha. You are the first to truly care, including my parents. They fought near constantly and my father would often take out his anger on myself as well as my mother. It is something I've gotten used to before I met you. I have been used for the needs of other at little to no regard for my own wants or needs and it is something that I've come to accept." Slate gray eyes watched me under the sheen of tears and I brushed them away as they fell. "Who made you scared to love?" Fingers petted smoothly down my cheeks and I leaned into her attention. "Her name was Lily. She's was the only woman I've ever fallen in love with, but she married another before being killed by Voldemort just a couple years later. I could not save her and I blame myself for that failure." Samantha watched me, fingers twining in my hair before she leaned in to kiss me. The slightly bitter mint taste of the tea still clinging to her tongue. She pulled away after a second, just watching me. "Lily, was not your responsibility Severus. You may have loved her but she married someone else and the blame for her death resides solely with Voldemort." I swallowed thickly, hand balling into a fist as I did my best to prepare myself for her reaction. "Voldemort may have been the one to carry the spell,but I alone am responsiblefor her death. I was a death-eater, and I told him about the prophecy regarding her. If I wouldn't have told him, he would have never known and Lily would still be alive today." Samantha's eyes widened, fingers falling from my hair as she snatched them back against her chest as if my skin had burnt her. Deep blue edged into her eyes, quickly filling them and I turned away as she scrambled from my lap. I thought I was ready to face her reaction. I was wrong. Her eyes held so much fear and I could still see it even as I shut mine tightly. "You're one of them?!..." Her voice quivered, hitching right in the middle and my teeth bit my lip, blood tickling from the corner of my mouth. "I used to be, yes." She tried to speak but the words got caught and she side stepped until she could catch my eyes. "Used to as in what? You stopped following him because he died or because he killed the woman you loved?..." Tears trickled from her fearful eyes and there was little more I'd like than to have her back in my lap. My hand moved in her direction and she flinched away making me do the same. I knew nothing good could come of this. "Samantha, please...!" Her eyes widened and she looked for all the world like one more step might kill her. Though, I reasoned, she probably thought it might. Her knees buckled, and she fell forward onto them. Wide eyes watched me before closing, and crawling on her hand and knees to me. Anger swirled heavily just below the surface and it took me off guard. I didn't even know why I was so angry but I knew I had to do something before I ended up hurting her. The coffee table became the recipient for my miss place and ill managed anger as my fist went through it. Glass shattered and Samantha screamed, jumping as she curled into a tight ball. Fingers clutching my pant leg tightly. "Please please please, don't! Don't!" My eyes fixed on her but the pain of my torn flesh killed enough of my anger that I wouldn't become a danger to her. Blood trickled thickly down my arm and through my fingers where the jagged glass had ripped through my flesh. Pieces were still embedded into me and I clenched my fist tightly, grinding them deeper until I was finally as calm as I could get given my current state. From the other side of the room Tom was watching me very closely and I kicked the broken table in his direction. Samantha jumped and quivered against my leg and I dropped my uninjured hand onto the top of her head. "Please get up!" She gasped sharply, letting me pull her onto the couch, then my side where she attached herself even though she was still quite scared. "Tell me Severus... Tell me everything! I need to know you're not like that! That you're good!" My teeth clenched tightly and I closed my eyes against the fear in her's. "I am not good, Samantha. I have done terrible things, things that cost people their lives. It was because of me that Lily and her husband were killed." Samantha's fingers tightened into my chest. "But you loved her! Why Severus?!" She begged and I could feel he eyes as if they were tangible skittering over my face. "I did not know it was her... When I joined Voldemort I was quite young. It was extremely foolish and something that I deeply regret. You wish to know everything, I shall tell you but it isn't going to be a happy story. Growing up Lily was the only person who bothered to treat me as human and became close friends but it didn't. She tried to defend me from other students who were harrassing me and out if anger I lashed out at her even though she was only trying to help. I called her a mudblood and after that she hardly spoke to me. Without her I was completely alone and when I got the chance to join the deatheaters I took it just so I could be part of something. I wish I had never accepted, but I can not change it now. While they're I over heard part of the prophecy and carried that information back to Voldemort. I had not known at the time that it was Lily I was besetting him on and when I found out I asked him to spare her, but it would have been at the cost of her husband and child. He was going after them and I knew she would never abandon her family so I sought help from Dumbledore, giving him my loyalty in exchange to keep them safe. He could not though. Voldemort found them because their friend told him where they'd be. He killed Lily and I could not saved her from the death I'd condemned her to. I have spent the rest of my life trying to make up for that but it has taken everything from me. Under Dumbledore's ordered I was forced to kill him in order to prove my loyalty to Voldemort and I watched a friend died because if I did not then Lily's son would have had no chance. I protected him for years without his knowing even though it was quite hard to fight back my dislike because of how he looked like his father. Often times I failed and it drove him to suspect me of working with Voldemort. For nearly 2 decades I served Dumbledore's wishes and even still after his death I remained loyal to him. No one but like son knows that though and had grown to hate me much was I despised his father by the time it ended. Voldemort thought me dead, he set his snake on me but I'd been prepared. I had already expected he would attempt to kill me because he's thought me the owner of Dumbledore's wand. The true owner was Lily's son and I would not reveal that to him. My memories were given to him, all of them, I had to ensure he took the information I gave to him as truth. It was him that defeated Voldemort with the help of his friends and I fled after the battle was over and while I still go back every so often, no one knows I do such. They surely think I died a traitor and I have no intention of correcting that mistake." Silence stretched between us for a long time and I used it to begin picking the glass from my hand. Samantha's wand touched my skin, halting my progress. "Ezabatu Exterior la cosa ..." The remaining fragments of glass vanished from my flesh instantly as the tip was traced from my fingers to my forearm. "Altum Sanitatem." My wounds just was the glass, vanished without a trace and I risked a glance at her, only to find she wasn't looking at me. "I never would have suspected you capable of walking with someone so cruel as him Severus. But... I understand why you would turn to him if he offered you friendship when you had no one. I am sorry for how I acted, it was just a lot to process and I did not mean to make you feel as I did." Her eyes tickled over my hand and I carefully interlaced our fingers. "Look at me." It took several seconds for best eyes to reach mine and I hated that color blue. "Do you fear me?" Confusion flickered over her features before she sighed. "No. I am nervous, and unsure, but I do not fear you Severus. Would you allow me to see your memories? Seeing myself will grant a much clearer perspective then just listening." Her expression looked sincere but the blue still lingered and I reached up quickly, snatching her chin between my fingerand thumb. She jumped a bit at the sudden move but leaned into me quickly instead of jolting backwards like I'd expect of someone who thought they were going to be hurt. "You're sure about that?" She nodded, leaning fully into me. "I have given myself over to you in a way I've never done with anyone else and I know that you would not hurt me. You have had me completely at your mercy and could have done anything you wanted to me. I do not fear you. Please. Allow me to see?" A deep shaky breath was pulled in and I finally opened my mind to get light knocking even though I suspected she could have broken in any time she wished...

Wide eyes darted around mine, flickering from pale blue, to gray, to black then blue again as her fingers bunched into the fabric of my trousers. "I'm so sorry..." She said finally she reached up to touch my cheek. I caught her fingers, holding them there as I leaned into the contact. "I can't even imagine going through what you have." A long sigh was blown out and I turned my head to kiss her hand. "I'm not asking you to. I'm only asking you to consider everything before ask me to leave." Her eyes widened a bit more before shaking her head rapidly. "I'm not going to ask you to leave Severus. I understand why you did what you did. I don't agree with all of it, but I understand and I'm hardly in any place to judge got on your flaws when I have my own. Between you and me, I think Lily over reacted to the name calling. Granted it was pretty harsh. But under the circumstances she could have took into account that emotions were running very high at the time." She said, shrugging and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "I am glad you aren't angry. I do love you, and you are, the most, important person in my life. I would do anything~, to protect you. You have no idea just how much you mean to me even after this short a time and I so look forward to getting to know you better." She smiled, leaning forward to kiss me lightly. "You're very sweet, but you still have to fix my coffee table." A small laugh escaped and I waved my wand, mending the glass back into place, minus several pieces near the middle and Samantha gave it an off put look. "Forgot about that. Guess I'll have to get a new one..." My fingers slid into her hair and I tugged her back gently until she assess facing me once more. "You can take that out of my wages." She waved me off. "You keep your money, I've got more than enough to replace it." "I insist. You have ensured that I have everything I want and need already right here. The least I can do is replace the table I've broken." Her shoulders rolled lightly before sitting back from my lap. "I need to clean up your blood before it sets into the wood..." A huff of hot breath tickled my neck before Tango rounded the couch, dark golden eyes holding mine intently as he batted away the table with one massive paw before lapping up my blood. "I get the feeling your liger really wants to eat me." Samantha barked a laugh, rubbing through his mane as the floor was locked spotless. His long tongue swept over his lips to clean away any stray droplets of my blood that may have made their way into his fur. "Well, I can't say the thought hasn't crossed his mind but that's just when he's gets nervous about your intentions with me. I raised him since he was just a cub and he's just looking out for me." Several bone shaking roars rumbled from him in a noise that was felt much more than heard. "That is completely unnecessary. He's not going hurt me Tango." His eyes narrowed on her before he slapped his massive paw onto my leg, unsheathing huge claws that settee was long as my fingers. His jaws opened wide snapped them just a foot from my face several times before just looking at me as Sam gave him an exasperated look. "It was only a table! If he takes a swing at me then you can eat him, but until then chill out." His tail swished sharply and he roared loudly. "Fine! He says you better take a good look at his teeth and claws because if you ever hit me he'll crunch your head like a chicken nugget. Happy now!?" Samantha asked and he bobbed his head, before nuzzling into her middle with a happy purr. "You are my baby Tango but not everyone that comes into the house wants to hurt me. I know he broke the table but it can be replaced and he had the control to make sure it was the table and not me so just settle down. Come on, Maria will be bringing breakfast soon then I have to go shopping. You can ride along if you want." The couch sagged was he popped up into it and laid down with his head on her lap. "Where's your kittens?" His ears flipped up, looking at her and she nodded before he hopped back down and trotted briskly away, coming back a second later with a mouth full of black fur. It was set very gently in Samantha's lap, squeaking loudly as she petted him. "Aww Bagheera... What's the matter with the baby? Hummm?" She cooed as the relatively small cat squiggled around blindly. Their eyes weren't open yet but they were only about a week old. I brushed over his head and Tango grumbled at me until Sam petted him. "Its OK, he's not going to hurt your baby. Promise, he likes tiny cute things too. Now just settle down." My hand fell to Samantha's, taking it from the kitten and she snuggled over into me. "I'm feeling much better now Sev. Thank you. Maybe after we get shopping done can play captive." I chuckled, kissing her head. "Just why am I holding you captive?" She shrugged. "I don't know, you're the deatheater, you tell me." Our eyes caught and I was relieved to see they were green once more. Her hair was swept back out of her face and I traced over her cheek. "Hummm. Someone else had brought you in and left you in there for me to watch until he got back. You look quite pitful, bound and gagged as you are, wait on him to come back and have his way with you." She nodded, nudging me after a second so I'd continue. "We're all alone and I can hear you crying, begging with your eyes to be let free before he kills you." Fingers trembled against my chest and she gasped, quickly working up tears and I was a bit taken back by just how well she faked it. "Please! I'll do anything! Please please please don't let him take me!" She was entirely to good at this and it was to easy to get carried away. My palm caught her cheek and she leaned into me, tear covered eyes locking on mine. "I'm kneeling front of you now and I cut the ropes holding your hands. You can't leave my side, if you run he'll catch you and I won't there to make sure you're safe." Dark eyes lightened some as she watched before before cupping my cheek. "Are you going to save me Severus?" I nodded. "You're safe now, just as long as you're with me." She smiled, fingers petting over chest. "Do you want to be my hero Severus?" I inclined my head, thumb brushing over her jaw. "I do. After so long being thought the villain it would be a welcome relief to be the hero for once." Bright green eyes softened to Jade before the kitten was set aside and she straddled my lap. "Severus, you are my hero. You have not only saved my life, but made me enjoy it again. That is something that I couldn't honestly say in a long time. Come on, let me show you how greatfull I am. The table can wait." Her legs slipped from my lap, catching my hands to tug and I followed her willingly from the couch...

Samantha POV: My chest heaved for lost breath as Severus finally rolled off of me and wrapped snugly around my back. Over warm lips peppered firm kisses over my neck, cheeks, hair and anywhere else he could reach. I sighed, leaning back into him as I granted access to my throat for him to play kisses onto. "That was really nice Severus... I'm still quite partial to being tied up and used at your mercy, but I could used to being babied along." He hummed, fingers petting softly against my belly as he held me. "After last evening you needed to be babied. Your body isn't used to that type of rough treatment and if I'd taken you to task again so soon you'd need far more than just birch and Valerian root to ease your pain." His thumb dipped into my navel and I wiggled back into him, wanting more of his heat and contact. He was all too willing to oblige me and quickly engulfed me with his larger frame. Arms wrapped snugly around my belly and our legs became twined with each other. "Thank Severus. You know, you're far more attentive than most men. I really enjoy that." Hot lips picked a path to my ear. "I'm not most men, and I greatly enjoy spoiling you. After the relief you granted me I would do anything you asked of me." A few soft kisses were played against the Tennessee skin just under my ear and I mewed into his attention. "I have done no more than you've done for me though I do realize you've been significantly more than myself. After all that, you were able to let go so easy once I took away the distress. Not many would have recovered so well as you have and I'm glad you did. You make for excellent company once you're not under stress." Severus chuckled, nuzzling into my hair and his warm breath tickled my scalp. "You'd be the first to think so. Your hair smells very good, you've changed your shampoo." I glanced upwards and he pecked a kiss onto my lips. "You didn't like the other one?" Dark eyes watched me intently before he lightly bopped my nose with over finger. "I enjoyed the raspberry but the sweet mint suits you better. Of course, I'm partial to it." I giggled and he brushed back my hair, pulling a handful to his nose to draw in my scent. "You do drink a lot of mint tea." His lips twitched into a smile. "That is as much for your benefit as it is mine. Seeing as how you enjoy sucking me off so well. The taste of fluids is affected by what is eaten or drank and the peppermint covers much of the unpleasantness." My lips pulled to the side as I sucked my cheek. "So why do I taste like oranges then? I have them every now and then but not nearly as often as you have tea. I have noticed your taste changed though. You should pick up on your sugar intake. You tasted quite sweet before and while the mint is tolerable I much preferred the sweetness that paired with it." He seemed thoughtful for a moment before kissing my head. "I'll see what I'm able to do. Perhaps a potion would be a more viable option. It would be far healthier than the amount of sugar I would have to consume in order to obtain a flavor of your desire. I'll begin experimenting once we recover. I'll need some small inexpensive animals to test on though to ensure the potion is safe for consumption." Strong yet remarkably gentle hands pulled my face back, tucking my head into the crook of his neck so he could nuzzle into my hair. "Great, sweet dick potion. Can't wait." The edges of his lips tugged up against my neck. "Once I've ensured them safe you'll have to help me tweak the flavor." I hummed, glancing back at him as best as I could in my current position. "Guess a trip to petco it is then. Sunshine will want to come and I'm quite sure Tango will enjoy the ride as well." For several moments longer fingers petted over my belly before Severus untangled us and stood from the bed, helping me to do the same. "Best get started, I'm not one to procrastinate." I chuckled, gathering my clothes that had become strewn over the room during our excitement...

Sunshine flicked her head side to side, looking at everything as I made my way back the isles to the feeder section. A young woman greeted me but cringed away when Sunshine tried to say hi to her. "She doesn't like me." * A lot of people don't like snakes Sunny. I like you though.* I reached up, petting her jaw and she nuzzled into me as I addressed the worker. "Just give me all the adult rats you have. I'll grab an aquarium while you're boxing them up. Thank you." * You want a rat Sunny?* Her tongue flicked out before tucking herself closer. "I am not that hungry. Wait for Maria to cook for me." The young girl watched Sunshine couriously. "He's very beautiful, I'm weary that he'll bite though. Are all those rats for him?" I smiled, shaking my head. "She, is very beautiful and will not bite you. She may take one or two but usually makes Maria cook for her. She's very spoiled. My cats will enjoy them far more than she will." She grinned, clicking through pictures on her phone before showing me a black long haired kitten. "Her name is Lula! Do you have a picture of yours?" I nodded, bringing up the most recent of myself, Tango, Bathsheba and their cubs. The girls mouth fell open, looking at me in shock. "Ligers?! You have ligers?!" A small laugh escaped and I inclined my head. "Tango, the tan one is a liger and my male, he weights about 1500 pounds. Bathsheba is my female lion, jaguar hybrid and weights around 550 pound. A great deal smaller than Tango even though you'd never know it by the way she rules over him. They just had kittens a few days ago. Tans is out in the truck now. You can see him if you'd like, I'm quite sure he'd enjoy a rat." She bounced on her feet and began grabbing boxes to pack full while I went to get a tank big enough to hold all Severus little lab rats... The door swished open and the woman practically ran to my truck and the people gathered around it, stopping just short of touching the bars. Tango sat up, watching her intently. "You can give it to him. He won't hurt you, he likes woman. It's just men he has an issue with and that's more because of me than anything. He's over over protective of mommy." She looked a little unsure but calmeddown when I reached through the bars to pet his mane. "She's got you a treat Tans. Just grab it by the trail and hold it through to him. He'll not bite you, can't say the same for the rat if you're not quick enough though." I took the box, carefully opening a corner but she shook her head. "I'll let you give it to him. I'm too nervous and he probably can smell that." Severus plucked up the rat before I could. "I'll give it to him, maybe then he'll finally stop threatening to eat me." Tango huffed loudly. *Hold your breath human, then I shall not have to kill you myself.* I shook my head, watching Tango as he just looked at Severus, refusing to take the rat. "Got are impossible Tango. Here." I snatched it groin Severus's fingers and Tango grabbed it right away, crunching it up quickly before licking away the blood from his jaws. His eyes locked on Severus the whole time and I heaved a sigh. "I'll take that as a no to attempting to get along with me." My hand patted Severus's chest lightly. "Yep. He still wants to eat you. You're one broken coffee table away from going down like a pizza popper." He sighed and I stretched up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek before rounding to the front of the truck to get in...

I crouched down, sneaking up behind Severus before popping my head next to his to recive a few pets. My lower lip poked out, watching him as he added what I thought was a bay leaf into the potion. He'd been working on it near non stop since the last month. "Spit into this. I believe I've finally gotten it this time." My face pulled into a cringe. "Last time you said that it tasted like old bitter shoes. I almost puked." Severus hummed softly, holding the vile to my lips until I dribbled a bit of clear drool into it. "I know, and you have my deepest sympathies." My eyes narrowed slightly. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated. One would think, that you'd make an effort to a bit nicer to me considering you're about to put a very delicate part of yourself into my mouth. I might just have a lapse in attention and bite down, really hard." Fingers tightened into my hair, yanking me forward suddenly as I gasped and he chuckled into my ear. "One would also think one so small as yourself might have more respect for your master." My stomach tightened up and I couldn't quite catch my whimper as his teeth grazed over my neck. "Threatening me. You will be punished!" Fingers slipped down to my arm, dragging me over the back of the couch before he jumped on me. "Skittles." His fingers paused against my middle, looking quite confused and as if he weren't sure what to do now. "Seriously?" My face pulled into scolf. "No, I want you to keep fucking me after I used the safe word." A light glare was given to me before he sat back, letting me wiggle free. "So, are you going to tell me where this sudden hostility came from? I believe I've warranted such attitude." My eyes cut at him before spinning around and stomping off before I ended up sniping at him again. He was right, any other time I would have been more than happy to left him mount and fuck me into the couch. Today I was grouchy though and I didn't want to take it out on him anymore than I already had...

Severus POV: The potion bottle clicked softly onto the table a few times as I tried to figure out just what I had done to cause Samantha to become so angry at me. Nothing came to mind and she surely hadn't seemed mad until I teased her. Perhaps she was still upset over it? But normally she enjoyed bantering back and forth. Finally after several minutes the vile with her saliva was upturned into the potion and I gave it 3 stirs before it puffed a single pink shimmering cloud. The vapor vanished into the air, leaving behind the faint scent of mint and chocolate. Clearly I'd been correct about adding something from her adjusting the flavor accordingly. A dropper full was sucked up from the cauldron and squeezed onto a cracker before being handed off to the rat caged on the end of the table. He took it right away and quickly ate it... For the next hour I watched him, before finally being satisfied that it was complete with no notable side affects. Too bad I couldn't try it on Samantha now. I really needed to apologize to her, and found out just what was going on. She'd never acted like that, granted it had been only a little less than 2 months, but still. A deep sigh was pushed from my chest and I finally rose to my feet, going try and fix what ever I'd done... The tv skipped from one channel to another behind the closed door and I caught the handle, only to find it locked. A light knock garnered no response from inside so I knocked louder. Still no answer was fourth coming however. "Samantha. I know you're there. Could you at least tell me what I've done?" Silence stretched on for several moments, the tv apparently muted but still she said nothing. My hand thumped lightly onto the smooth wooden panel. "Samantha, I know you can hear me. Please?" Finally she groaned loudly on the other side. "Go away! If I wanted to talk to you I would not have locked myself in my room! You can not possibly be that dense!" I swallowed thickly, just watching the door as if my wanting could will it open. "Please. I do not want you to be upset with me." Something hit the door, making it jump under my fingers. "I don't want to talk to you right now! Stop bothering me!" My hand slowly curled into a lose ball, thumping lightly against the door once more only for it to fall out from my fist seconds before a pillow hit me in the face. "Leave me alone! I don't know how much more clear I can be!! ~I don't want to see you right now!!~" She hollered just before the door slammed closed in my face. My stomach felt as though it had tied itself in a knot and I couldn't explain this irrational foreboding feeling that came with her anger. I had spent most of my life pissing people off so it should matter little to add one more. It did matter though, it mattered a lot and I could not bare the thought of her being so upset with me. A deep breathwas drawn in, filling my lungs to their entirety before heading down stairs to fix her favorite treat...

Samantha POV: I sighed, resting my chin on my knees as I warred with my ever increasing foul mood. I didn't like being so harsh on anyone for no reason but if I let him close now it's only get worse. I detested the hours leading up to my period. My arms curled more tightly around my legs, trying and mostly failing to pull myself from this irrational anger by focusing on the stand up comedian on TV. A soft nervous knock on my door cut through and seemed to echo far louder than it really was. My teeth clenched and I hissed between them giving my entrance way a venomous glare. "I know that you wish me not to bother you, and I will not, but I've fixed you ice cream. I'll set it just outside and and leave you to yourself." Even though the anger a small smile tugged my lips upward before sorrowful guilt came crashing down like a boulder and I was sobbing into my pillow in the next second. How I loathed my period. "Samantha?! I'm coming in!" My eyes widened. "No!" The door only managed to crack before I slammed it back shut with a wave of my hand and the anger was back. Yay. "If I wanted you in here the door wouldn't be locked!! Don't make me tell you again!" I managed to bite back the remark he should crawl back to Voldemort but only just, I did though and that's what counted. At least for the moment. "Go!!" For a long time silence stretched between us and I thought he left but only opened the door the barest of cracks to check. He wasn't there and I hurried over, picking up my ice cream. The hot burn of eyes shifting over me gave voice to the fact he wasn't as gone as I'd hoped. Slowly I turned around but he was at the far end of the hall, just watching me and he looked really, quite upset. "I'm sorry Severus. Later." I felt bad for stressing him as I had and I'd have to make it up him later. But it would be later because right now I was on an emotional rollercoaster that could crash at any given second. The door closed softly behind me and I sank against it, head thumping back heavily. Severus's heavy presence loomed behind the door and I clenched my jaw. "Severus please! I am begging you! Leave me alone!" Sorrow and worry weaved thickly into his aura before it finally faded away with his exit. I heaved a sigh, stuffing a bite of my treat into my mouth. It was very good and made me feel even worse about shunning him. The warm brownie and hot chocolate syrup coating the vanilla melted against my tongue and I tipped my head back, just letting it trickle down my throat. The brownie was squished against the roof of my mouth and I swallowed, popping a strawberry slice into my mouth to enjoy. I so owed him an apology after my emotions settled...

Severus POV: The TV droned on though I hasn't been able to think about anything but but I may have done to upset Samantha so much. For nearly 2 months she had barely show true annoyance with me and now she had licked herself away in what had been our shared room. The couch dipped next to me and I had been so lost in thought I had completely missed her approach. Pale blue gray eyes became hidden in my side as she wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Sev..." Several kisses were pressed against my side and I blew out a long breath, tucking her fully against me as I puked her around to straddle my lap. "I trust you're finally ready to tell me just what I've done to upset you so much?" She sighed, finally meeting my eyes. "You haven't done anything Sev. The first few hours before my period are rough. I just get so angry and so sad and just completely miserable. I lash out at anyone around me because of it and I don't like doing that. That's why I didn't want you around. Because I didn't want to hurt you. I tend to say things that I really don't mean and it could have only ended in more upset for us both until I calmed down." My fingers tangled in her hair as I slumped back into the couch. "That's all? I thought I'd done to hurt you. Or that you were lapsing back into the old memories." Sad eyes upturned to mine and I brushed away a few tears clinging to them. "No. I just turn into a bitch for about 3 and half hours before I start my cycle. Durning that time everyone near me must also be just as miserable as myself, so I make it a point to not be near anyone once I start feeling like that. I'm not angry at you Severus. My ice cream was delious by the way and it was really sweet that you were trying so hard to make me feel better. I really do appreciate it Severus and I'm really sorry I upset you so much. It was never my intention." Lips pressed softly against my chest and I pulled her up so I could kiss her. "Next just tell me and I'll give got all the time you need. I am glad that you're feeling better now. You are, aren't you?" She chuckled, nodding lightly. "Yeah. Once I actually start my period I just get clinging and very horny. The latter really sucks because Tom won't have sex with me while I'm bleeding. He says it's gross." Annoyance filtered into her eyes, staining them as brown as mine. "I hardly see what Tom has to do with this. I'll just lay down some towels. "Her eyes brightened, excitement edging into them and I smoothed back her hair, kissing her head. "You really don't mind?!" She look so happy and I finally relaxed the rest of way. "I really don't mind. It is a natural part of female anatomy. I will request that if you expect oral that we move it to the shower to clear away the blood. Other than that I see no reason things should not continue as normal. I'm curious though, I hadn't thought much of it until now because I've been occupied with this potion. Last month you didn't shed..." A hint of amusement twinkled in her once more green eyes. "No Severus, I know what you're thinking and I was not pregnant. The implant messes up my cycles, it skips months from time to time, no need for you to worry." A breath was let, petting her sides gently. "That is good, I was concerned that perhaps you had conceived and lost it." She shook her head, leaning forward to kiss me. "My belly is starting to hurt. What are the odds of getting you to make me that tea?" I hummed, taking her with me was I stood from the couch. "Incredibly high. Remaining pressed against me will also help with the cramps since I run several degrees warmer than yourself. The heat will soothe you until you've gotten the brew." Her soft cheek bobbed against my neck as I carried her and for the first time there's was no hint of nervousness. I didn't carry her often though because of how uncomfortable it had made her. She seemed to be quite enjoying it now though and must have detected my unspoken question. "Being on my period turns me into a complete sissy. I just want to be held and cuddled and mushed over, told I'm pretty and made love to every 6.5 seconds. I get really clinging and will cry if you leave me alone." I flicked a glance at her, lips tugging up on one side. "I believe I'll be able to handle that for 4 days to 6 days a month. Your clinginess hardly brothers me. I enjoy having you close, and while taking you to task and pounding into you has quickly become my favorite part of each day, I also like to the niceties of sex every now and again. I'm quite sure that I can handle your need to be cuddled." She sniffled against my neck, hugging me as I finally reached the kitchen and plucked the small pre-portioned bag from the center of the table. A mug was quickly filled with water and set into the microwave on 1 minute. "Thanks Sev... You really are very good to me and I'm so glad you found me. Without you I probably wouldn't be here and I'm forever greatfull for everything you've done. I love you Severus." She whispered the last part almost as if she were scared to say it and I froze. It wasn't the first time she'd told me but this was different. Words caught in my throat and I struggled with them for a long moment. Honestly I didn't know if they would be true if I did manage to say them. Certainly she was the most important person in my life and I'd give mine to see her safe, but could I love her as she was claiming to love me? I honestly didn't know. "You're beautiful." It was a far cry from the confession she'd no doubt hoped for but I couldn't very well tell her something that may not be true. A small exasperated smile tugged at her lips before she kissed me. "Ah, I'll take it. You're not so bad to look at yourself. I don't expect you to fall in love with me so soon and honestly this is entirely new to me well. I've never been in love before Severus. Sure there's been a couple crushes but they've all been on TV characters. After everything you've been through, I completely understand your apprehension and I'm certainly not going to push you. Just know that I'll be here if and when you're ready." She kissed me softly several times and I held her more tightly to me. "You really are one remarkable young woman, Samantha and I am sorry that I could not give you the response you wished at this time. Your understanding in the matter is very much appreciated." A soft laugh tickled my throat was she nuzzled there and I petted down her slightly rumpled hair. The microwave beeping pulled my attention there and I quickly removed her tea, stirring in some sugar before tipping it carefully against her lips so she could sip at it. Light green eyes followed mine and I took a great deal of pleasure in the lack of nervousness in them. "Once you're finished with this I'll go get your blanket and well go sort in your chair until you're feeling better." She smiled around the edge of the mug, drawing another mouthful before I pulled it back. "Take it slowly. The warmth will help your stomach until the brew does its job. Her eyes fluttered closed and she snuggled more fully into me, breathing a warm contented sigh against my neck. "You know I only like that blanket because it smells like you right?" My eyes flicked downward but her's were buried into my neck so it hardly mattered. "I thought you preferred it because of how soft it was." Several warm kisses were played along the hollow of my throat and I sighed into her attention. No one else had ever been so completely enthralled with me as she was and it honestly felt so good to be loved. I could not remember a time that I had been until I met her, though I was certain my mother had. "It is soft,but the fluff sucks up your scent like a sponge and most nights you sleep under it, I make sure of that so I can have when you have things to do." Her face pulled away from hiding, leaning forward until I gave her another drink. "I see. I'll make sure that you have access to it at all times then." She smiled, letting me take the mug once more before leaning up to kiss me sweetly. "Thank you Severus. You really are one of a kind. I haven't had many partners you're by far the most attentive. No one else likes to cuddle me." I hummed, brushing best hair back away her eyes and around the other side of her neck school I could nuzzle a kiss there. "I have a vested interest in keeping you happy. I've never had anyone fall in love with me before and I can't even remember even being loved. It is a feeling I'm not eager to lose and even though I'm still quite unsure of my own feelings, I am sure that I can't lose you after everything I've already lost. I need you, Samantha, and I will do, anything, to keep you." Her eyes fluttered slightly wider, darkening by a few shades. "I must say, your possessiveness sits rather well with me. I would very much like to be your Severus." A shudder of need at her approval ran through me, tightening my trousers. "You have no idea how much it does me good to hear you say that." Samantha chuckled softly, taking the mug to down the last of her tea. "That's good, because my cramps are fading and I'm getting horny. Take me up to bed and show me just how much you enjoy my company Severus, I will so enjoy being babied the next the few days." I smirked, setting aside her cup before heading to the bedroom to make us both feel better...

The couch sagged lightly as I plopped down into with Samantha quickly cuddling up in my lap, a dark towel the only thing separating us at the moment. She wasn't kidding when she said she got extremely needy durning her menstrual cycle. There was scarcely a safe place in this house we hadn't become intimate in near or on, including the kitchen table, much to the dismay of the other house occupants. Small fingers drifted over my chest and I caught them to kiss as she nuzzled into my belly, licking and nibbling a path to my navel as I sucked in a sharp breath. "Having fun Samantha?" Her head bobbed quickly, falling to suck kisses over my mostly soft but quickly hardening cock. Her palm cradled my balls, rolling them firmly in her hand as I slumped back against the couch. "Sev please!" I groaned, just taking a second to enjoy her attention before leaning forward to pick her from the floor and impale her on my cock where she started bouncing up and down right away. Her hands braced against my chest, holding her up and I leaned forward, sucking a pert nipple into my mouth to lavish with attention making her whimper for me. "You are going to have me so spoiled I'll forget how to take care if myself should you ever decide to leave." She keened loudly and I caught her hips, flipping us so I was over her. Fingers slipped into her mouth, partially covering her moan as she sucked them. Her other hand needed her left breast and I groaned, leaning down to lay several sloppy kisses against her chest as I arranged the towel under us to keep the couch from being stained by blood. Lust darkened green eyes fluttered closed for a long moment and she keened permit as I found her G-spot, angling my thrust to lavish it with attention. "Severus! Severus please!" Hearing her beg never got old and I so loved bringing her to the edge and watching her scream for me. Her moans were like the sweetest music to my ears and her love the most potent addictive drug. It was something I craved as much as the breath in my lungs and I couldn't bare, even so much the thought that she could leave. "Na! I promise! Not ever! Please!!" She must have caught my line of thought, it had become increasingly hard to shield my mind from her, not because of lack of skill, but lack of will. I didn't want to hide from her and while she didn't purposefully look, strong thoughts found their way to become her's well. Her hips were lifted slightly, letting me slid deeper and she sobbed, clinging to me as I chased or release once more. She was already close, the way her muscels rippled around me proof enough of that and the extra tightness her orgasm brought would undoubtedly be my undoing as well. "Severus please! Oh I'm-! Harder!" She pleaded, toes curling tightly into the couch was she bucked up under me frantically. I groaned low, picking up my pace to appease her demands and she squealed under me, tears leaking from tightly closed eyes. Dull nails scratched at my skin and I hissed between clenched teeth as she clamped down onto me. "Oh ah!! Yes yes please! Severus!!" She was so tight and just like I thought it only took a few more thrust for me to meet my end deep inside her. "Ah! Samantha!" Every muscle in my body tensed to near the point of pain and I shuddered against her, hips surging forward to lock against her's. My sac tightened and I could feel it pumping my seed into her, each pluse adding more and I grunted with each new spurt. "Oh Severus I love feeling you get off inside me!" My cock twitched as I continued to pump her full for several second longer before finally shifting us so she was slumped over my chest. "Hummm. I can it deep inside me, it's so warm... Feels so good!" A long breath was blown out and I kissed her cheeks firmly several times as I remained buried to the hilt inside her. Finally I could say I was enjoying my life...


	3. chapter 3

A sharp knock on the door roused me from my nap sometime later and I groaned, tugging the blanket on the back of the couch down around myself and Samantha just before Tom stepped briskly into the room. "Don't worry, I would hate to disturb you." Sam snorted. "When we want lip from you I'll knock you over and sit on your face..." She quipped, nuzzling down into the blanket to hide as the door opened allowing sunlight to flood in. I shielded my eyes as well until it closed behind who ever had entered. "Its David. Full disclosure, these 2 have fucked on every surface in this house. You have been warned." Tom said, casting a withering glare at us and Sam stuck hey tongue out. "You're just jealous he's better than you. He doesn't say mean things, like I'm gross when I ask for sex while I'm on my period, and he cuddles me!" A soft laugh escaped and I smoothed away her hair until it was tucked back behind her ears as her head thumped down lightly against my chest. Soft cheek pressing against my peck as I petted down her back. "Hi David. You normally call before dropping by." Tom snorted. "He did. 10 times and everytime he did you were either fucking or sleeping." She made a sad noise and I narrowed my eyes. "You had best watch your self else my hand may slip over your morning coffee. What she does or doesn't do is of little consequence to you now get out. I'll not have you upsetting her while she is feeling vulnerable." This David watched me closely for a long moment before moving to sit in the chair catty corner to us when Tom left. "I see you've made a new friends since you've started ignoring us. I was worried about you Samantha." She heaved a sigh, fingers moving to pluck at the edges of the blanket as she always did when nervous and the blue edging into her eyes only gave more proof to her stress. David held out a hand but the deadly glare I shoot him kept him from coming closer. "Samantha, was he the one?!" She looked confused before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh absolutely not! David would never hurt anyone like that! He is a very good friend of mine and it's not him I'm nervous over. Honesty Severus." My eyes darted to her, watching for several seconds before inclining my head and relaxing. "Are you going to tell me just what is wrong?" She shook her head side to side. "No. It isn't something I want to talk about..." What ever had happened, it clearly had her quite spoked. From the corner of my eye I saw David pick up my wand and I snatched it away from him. "Do, not, ~touch, that~." He looked rather surprised, before something else crossed his face, something that I didn't like. *He is a muggle correct?* Sam nodded. *Yeah. He knows of my ability to access the thoughts of others though but nothing more.* David held his hands out. "Yours I take it?" I nodded sharply . "Yes, and I don't much like anyone else touching it." The edges of his lips tugged slightly and my eyes narrowed sinking into his mind to figure out just what he playing at. His eyes opened wider as I devolved into his thoughts, exploring what occupied them. *A video was playing out on a screen with several other people the room. A lone male with a hand gun sneaking through shelving, checking each corner but suddenly he recoiled backwards falling to the ground as another man stepped from an open door way. 2 more shots were fired into the downward man before suddenly Samantha was right there. The gun was swung around at her but he didn't get a chance to use it. Her lips moved soundless just as the rest of the memory and a single purple bolt left her wand. He crumpled to his knees almost instantly, arm falling limply at his side before he fell face first onto the rough ground. The few steps between her and the other man were cleared and she stabbed her wand tip quickly into his middle as blood covered his chest. For a long time neither of them moved before he finally grabbed her hand and she slumped over him. For about 2 minutes they sat there before she finally rose to her knees, covering his eyes with a hand. Her wand touched his forehead much more gently than his chest in her panic, and then she vanished. The man she'd saved looked really confused and I could only guess she'd wiped his memory.* A deep breath was sucked in I pulled my eyes from his, back to Samantha. "He knows." She looked quite confused. "Knows what?" The blue around the edges of her eyes darkened a few shades in apprehension clearly having guessed at what I meant. "I'm quite skilled Legilimency. The reason he is here is because worries for you after killing that man to save your friend. There was a camera you cleanly over looked in your hurry. Could have told me." A thin line of blood creased the corner of her mouth and I swept it away. "You shouldn't have done that Severus. I never wanted anyone to know..." Tears welled up behind her graying eyes and I held her tightly. "I'm sorry. It was not my desire to see your secrets, only what he was hiding." Fingers bunched against my flesh and I grabbed some tissues to clear away her tears. "I'm quite sure had there been another option you wouldn't have killed him, but was things were, even a seconds of hesitation would have cost you your life. I am glad that it was him and not you. It's alright." Her jaw tightened and I petted her back firmly. "I killed him! How can you say that's alright?!" Black edged in around the gray, blue flecking heavily through as well. "Because if you had not reacted it would have cost you your life, your friend as well. You did what anyone would and that choice probably saved more lives than just yours. You did the right thing." She swallowed thickly, eyes darting around mine for a long minute before finally blowing out a sigh. "I guess you're right. Still doesn't make me feel good though." Most of the color drained from her eyes, leaving only gray flecked with the barest hints of jade as I kissed her head firmly. "I'd be quite concerned if you expressed pleasure at ending a life. Of course you're going to regret having to take that course of action, Samantha. It's only natural to be upset over having to end a life, but refusing to talk about it won't it any less real, no matter how much you wish it would. I know that better than most." Her eyes widened slightly before slowly closing to nuzzle into my neck. "I'm so sorry he asked you to do that Severus... You're a good man, and you've been through horrors most could scarcely imagine. The fact you haven't turned into a raging psychopath after everything that had happened is honestly amazing. You're by far the strongest man I've ever met to have come out of that as you have." Soft fingers pressed warmly against my cheek and I laid mine over them, just holding them there. It meant a lot to hear her say that. "It is nice to have someone that knows the truth. Thank you. I'm curious, Samantha. You don't have to talk about if you don't want to, but it may help. The spell you used to defend yourself, I didn't recognize it. What does it do? Besides, obviously kill what ever target is unlucky which to find their under its fire." A long breath was exhaled and or shared blanket was tugged up so she could hide herself from the pouring eyes of the other man. "When I was you've I had a rather strong affection for the darker aspects of magic. It fascinated me quite thoroughly and I began dabbling in the creation of my own. I never entertained thoughts of using them on people, but I would practice on animals. Tango needed to eat and it saved me from having to buy all that meat. Plus it wasn't really healthy for him with everything being shot up with hormones and chemicals was they were. Or that's what I told myself anyhow. Cardibochier is the spell. It literally translates into heart butcher. I perfected it on rabbits and any other small animals Tango wanted but was too young to catch. It cleaves through the heart muscle, instantly killing its victim. I'm not proud of killing someone, but I am proud that I managed to create the spells I have. There are several others, Fulgur Espada translating into lightening blade being the only other capable of killing. Granted it was never intended to do so. Quite the opposite in fact as I developed it as healing spell before I managed to perfect Altum Sanitatem, meaning deep healing and Ezabatu Exterior objeto, meaning to remove foreign objects. I used them when you put your hand through my coffee table." A hint of annoyance crossed her face and I smoothed down her hair until it vanished. "How is it that a healing spell can be utilized to do the very thing it is designed to prevent?" Warm breath tickled my cheek was she sat up, but only a bit since the blanket was our only cover. "I intended it as a way to cauterize flesh so if someone ended up getting shot they didn't bleed to death. Crude as it was, it was effective in controlled doses though highly unpleasant to the recipient. It is the simplest of all my spells surprisingly. The most difficult would probably be Expecto potens sepio, Awaiting a powerful guard. Which is a shield that mirrors the Patronus in its corporal form while deflecting any and all attacks, magic or other wise. It takes immense concentration maintain and can become quite taxing. I spent well over half a year in its development alone, not counting the time it took me to reign enough control over my habitually scattered mind in order to cast it correctly. That is by far the spell that I am most proud of. Would you like to see it?" She looked excited and chuckled. "Of course. Your company may not take so who to it though." Like that her green eyes began fading to blue. "Yes... I honestly forgot he was here." I couldn't help but laugh as I petted her hair. "I really wish you hadn't seen that David." He tipped his head to the side, watching her closely. "If you intend to wipe my memory its going to have to be back to 3 months ago. As well as everyone else. We've all seen that video Samantha and its been destroyed." His hands were held out and she visably deflated. "Damn it David... You can not tell anyone! If the ministry were to find out they would not care if they had to obliviate 3 years worth of memories! All of you should have left well enough alone! Performing magic in the muggle world is forbidden and I could end in jail for saving your asses!" He held his hands up as if to fend her off until she slumped back against me. "No one outside the team has seen that footage and it was destroyed. I watched Derek burn the tape myself. We're, I'm just worried for you because of how you left. I have tried giving you space, we all have but it's clearly not working and I need to know that you're OK after killing that guy." For a long few minutes Samantha just watched him before finally sitting up, tugging the blanket around her chest. I sucked in a sharp breath as she did so, my cock quickly hardening inside her as she slid fully down onto me. A small whimper escaped from her and what had quickly become my favorite color edged into her eyes. "This is going to have to be a quick visit unless you'd prefer to watch while we fuck." David pulled a face. "Or you could go to the bedroom." "Oh no. The leather couch wipes off much easier and I don't feel like getting blood on my mattress. This is my house, I'm horny and I will have sex on any surface I wish no matter who is watching. Frankly I just don't give a shit right now. When you start having a period then maybe you can have a say, until then, imma be right here." I snorted a laugh, reaching under the blanket to run her legs. "It would be best you head upstairs. She'll be more ready to speak with you in a few days after she's finished her cycle and can remain awake for longer than 15 minutes between orgasms." Sam nodded sharply and David blew out a sigh before rebound as requested so we could continue once more...

Samantha POV: My legs wobbled as I landed on them once more and quickly found my weight to much to hold as pain lanced through my middle. I gasped as I heavily onto the floor, the remains of our lust tickling down my thighs, still well but quickly cooling in the air. Severus jolted up on the couch, quickly picking me up to fuss over. "What happened?!" I groaned, cuddling closer to him. "I really need to pee but I can't walk. My legs are so damn weak and my belly is so sore... Remind me again why we needed to have sex practically an entire week with only small breaks for food?" He offered a sympathetic smile, wrapping my blanket snugly around me. "Because I could not keep you off of me and you cried if I told you no. You were warned about the discomfort to come. I cautioned youth against it many times and yet you-" My hand covered his mouth, muffling his words was I groaned out my discontentment. "That was a rhetorical question Severus. I'm in mood for I told you so's. I hurt so bad..." A truly pathetic whimper escaped from me and he petted my back. "It would be wonder. Birch and Valerian can take the edge off but you're going to need something stronger than that to clear up the pain this time." My hands came up to shield my eyes from the far to bring sunlight filtering through the window. "You look as though you may as well be a vampire the way you squirm in the sun. Come, I'll see if I can find you something to ease your discomfort then we'll, and have breakfast. I wasn't no fuss from you for the next 3 days either. Your body needs time to heal after the strain it was placed under." I keened into his chest watching him pittfully. "Oh Severus... Sex is about the farthest thing from my mind right now. I just want food and to feel better..." He sighed, lifting me a bit higher as David came into view. "Are you OK? You look like you're in pain." Severus snorted. "That would be correct. After insisting on engaging in intercourse for nearly an entire week pain is to be expected. She will perhaps remember this next time and listen when I tell her she needs to take a break." I grumbled up at him, biting his chest lightly, making him laugh at me. "We all get it Severus! You were right! Now stop~! I am in pain and the next time I bite you, you won't be laughing!" A soft chuckle joined my irritated snap and he kissed the top of my head, petting through my hair as I was carried into the kitchen. "What is the strongest pain reliever that you have here currently Maria?" Tom got up before she could answer, heading to a cup board. "I still have Vicodin from when Jess attacked me. Keep an eye on her though. I stopped taking them because they made me confused and dizzy." The bottle was shaken lightly before he tossed it to me. "Thank you Tom." Samantha said was I set her onto the counter ignoring the dismayed looks from the other occupants when the blanket uncovered my hips. Marie kept stealing red faced glancing downward and Tom gave her the most appalled look I'd ever seen. "You too?!" She snapped her eyes away, quickly drying her hands on the dish towel. "Si senor Thomas, a woman can still look." He groaned loudly, head falling backwards as I broke one of the pills half and filled a glass with water before setting the slightly smaller half under Sam's tongue. "Drink all of this. We're both likely to be rather dehydrated after this past week." Tom snapped a light glare at me. "Yeah before all your bodily fluids area covering the floor! Never in my life have met anyone that has had sex as much as you two! I don't even know you're alive!" Samantha grumbled after downing her glass. "Hey you had your chance! I begged you to have sex with me and you locked yourself in your room like I tried to rape you! I don't want to hear anything from you! Go find a girlfriend because I am quite happy with my current treatment." I chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "Come on, you don't need to be getting upset, tensing up will only cause you more pain. I'll help you to wash up then we'll get breakfast." The hair hanging in her face was quickly cleared away and I pulled her closer, kissing her head. She slumped forward into me, winding her arms around my neck and I lifted her from her perch once more, having to get washed up and dressed for the first time in a week...

I sighed as Severus petted over my back after having just settled us back onto the couch that was remarkably clean considering the last week. Tango was flopped it waiting for us and I wiggled until Severus set me onto his back. A rough tongue pulled my hair back firmly as he licked me and I scratched behind his ears. "Did Maria clean up in here?" He purred loudly, tail flicking up to tickle my legs. *No, I did. That potion he was working on does its job quite well and I'm very partial to smooth mint flavor. It gave to his fluids.* I pulled a face and he rolled his eyes. *What is the difference between you swallowing it and me cleaning after you?* He had me there. "Well, nothing I guess but I surely wouldn't go out of my way just to drink a cup of cum no matter how good the potion made it taste. Especially once it's cold. Guess that just because animals have no concept of gross. I thank you anyhow, in saving Maria from that clean up." He nodded and Severus looked confused and a little disgusted. "Do I even want to know?" I giggled, sitting up only to slump right back down when an expected wave of dizziness took hold of me. "Are you well?" Severus picked me up and I whimpered, grasping frantically at anything that would ground me as my world tipped and spun around me. "Samantha!?" Hands petted quickly over my back and I squeezed my eyes tightly shirt against the dizziness for all the good it did. For what felt like an hour I just clung there to him like a barnacle until the room finally stopped spinning around me. "I'm OK now Sev... Jay got really fucking dizzy! Fucking hell, I'm glad you only gave me half of that pill. The whole thing may well have killed me!" He looked relieved when I finally looked up at him and I could see just how worried he'd been. "I'm OK, honest I am." A deep breath was blown out and his heart thumped heavily against mine, no doubt There'd be a light red mark when he moved it. "Next time it'll be less. I'll half it again and see how you feel after that." I sighed, taking my head out from under his to kiss his cheek lightly . "I'm feeling no pain now at all, so if you half it again there be minor discomfort but the tea you make should alleviate any remaining pain. Next time, don't let me do that to myself. Please." Overly warm fingers petted back my hair. "I shall place you in a chastity belt and you'll get nothing from me." His lips tugged into a smirk as I pushed his chest. "I'll still need attention. Just not constantly. Quite literally, your dick could not have spent more than 6 consecutive hours outside of me, during the entirety of the week. I just get so needy when I'm on my cycle..." Severus hummed softly, fingers tickling against my ear before he pulled me into a kiss far less heated then the ones we'd shared for the week prior. "I'll ensure that you'll not find yourself in such discomfort again." My head bobbed, brushing his fingers through my damp hair as I did so. "So. Now that you're both finally more talkative, would care to explain everything?" David asked, taking a seat in the chair across from us, his hands upturned as his elbows rested on his knees, leaning forward. A deep sigh whoshed out but I knew I was already outed so there was little punt in hiding now. "After you get everyone else here. I don't much feel like explaining 4 or 5 times." He inclined his head, pulling out his phone to make the call as I leaned back into Severus's warm comfort to catch a bit more sleep...

When I woke again it was to hushed chatter and the feeling of being surrounded. Someone was petting my back well but I was quoted certain that Severus. "How long have I been sleeping?" He hummed softly, combing back my sleep rumpled hair when I sat up. "Just about 2 hours though they've been here for several minutes." A deep sigh was blown out before I yawned widely, stretching as long as I could before curling back into a ball. "David said that you were ready to tell us about what's been going on now. You saved my life baby girl." My eyes shifted to Derek as he spoke. "Look, no one outside this house can know. You were never meant to know and I could get in a lot of trouble for exposing this to you! I am a witch and magic is very much real but it's been hidden away from those unable to perform it because of human ignorance. Through out the dark ages we were huntedbecause we were different and it cost not just us but many muggles their lives as well because they were mistaken for witches or wizards. Sanctions waste put in places that forbade muggles, non magic humans, from knowing of our world. There are still many out there, that because of their misplaced beliefs in deities and their own ignorant fear, that would seek to destroy us. I never intended to tell you and had I noticed the camera you wouldn't know still. I will not tell you about anyone but myself or anything of the magic community that does not strictly apply to what has transpired between you and myself. You may ask anything you like but I can't garentte you an answer." Spencer sat up in his seat, hands wringing lightly in nervousness. "I've been having this dream, about being in an explosion. In the dream you were there with me and Rossi just before the bomb went off and I just remember seeing this really big pale blue cat. The explosion couldn't touch us. That was a memory, and not a dream. Isn't it?" I sighed, whistling loudly. "Vaulkx!!" He skidded into the room a second later taking a leap at me as he shifted back into a wand. "Expecto potens sepio." My shield appeared and Severus sat forward, interest pulsing thickly from him. "That is quite the feat for someone was young as yourself. Clearly I've underestimated you." His praise made me feel younger than I had in quite some time and I couldn't help but grin madly when he dropped a hand on my head. "It took a lot of work, but it was well worth the effort. I'm quite sure you'd be much better at casting it than I am because you can focus much easier." The spell was vanished and I dropped Vaulkx, letting him take his preferred form when not in use once more. "Any other wand can not transfigure as Vaulkx can. He is only able to do so because of my mental abilities, all wands carry some level if sentinents and he was able to draw on my energy in much the same way my animals are capable. My telepathic abilities, to my knowledge aren't linked to my magic and by such aren't under the same constraints as spells. Next." David watched me for a long moment. "The scar on my leg, I can only assume it came from the spell that you told Severus about a few days ago. Fulgur Espada. I'm more courious about how it is you always seem to show up just in the knick of time." So was everyone else by the way they leaned forward. "I can tell when someone I'm close with is in danger. I'm not sure how I know, I just do and I'm same to aparate to people as others are places, that's a teleportation spell. I normally don't get much notice, a minute is the most I've gotten so far and that was durning the explosion. I get small premonitions of the evening just before it happens so I know what I'm facing, but the timing is a bit of a guess. Sometimes I get there just was its happening like you and Derek when he was shot. Other times a I get a few seconds notice like when I shoved Aaron out getting run over by that truck. Most of you should be dead." Aaron sat forward in his seat, watching me closely. "I think I speak for us all when I say we're very greatfull for your intervention. We were worried about you after killing the UNSUB that almost succeed in murdering Morgan. Taking a life is never easy but the first time is always the hardest. We tried to give you space but after this long David decided to come talk with you." I sighed, looking at all of them. "I appreciate your concern. I don't know that I'm ready to assist you again though. Killing that man, however nessasary weighed far heavier on me than I thought it would..." Derek stood up, making his way over to hold my hand. "We have all been through that Samantha, except penylopy. That's because she's not in the field. I know you weren't supposed to be either, but I'm very glad you were. You saved my life, and probably several others as well because I'm sure he would have been waiting for them when they came to check on me. Anyone of us would have done the same thing." Several nods circled the small group and it offered some measure of comfort to have my choice validated. "Thank you. I still don't know that I'm ready just yet but having your support, not only in, ending a life, but also being different helps a lot. If you're not needed on a case, you may as well stay a while. I have plenty of room as you can see and I'm quite sure Maria won't mind making up the beds." Spencer nodded quickly, moving over to hug me only to jump when Tango looped into the room, roaring loudly. *That's right tiny humans! Be afraid! Be very afraid! I shall eat you if you touch her in a manor I see unfit!* They skittered back was he hopped onto the couch, showing off his teeth and claws as I shook my head. "You really have a liger?! I thought you were just bluffing!" Derek exclaimed, placing several yards between us. "I don't bluff when it comes to my babies. He won't hurt you. He's just upset because he doesn't like me having sex and he thinks that just because I had relations with Tom and Severus. That now every male that enters through that door must be fucking me. Also, he says he'll eat you if you though me if you try anything. Not JJ, Emily or Penelope, he likes women, just you men. He's been spending to much time around Jess." My fingers combed through his mane and he purred loudly, massive head falling into my lap as he nuzzled up my shirt so he could lick my belly. It actually felt quite nice and I leaned onto it. Severus must have noticed because he began rubbing over my sides. "I didn't know got liked your stomach petted." I hummed lightly and Tango pulled back, leading Severus take up rubbing. "You do now. Especially when I'm not feeling well. I'm not in pain at the moment but I am still very exhausted." He chuckled, pulling back my hair to kiss my neck. "After this past week it would be no wonder. I'll have to work at putting something together to dampen your sex drive before you start your next cycle." I sighed under his attention, eyes fluttering closed as I enjoyed my pets. "So you finally found a boyfriend huh?" The question promoted my eyes open once more to reguard Derek. "Not exactly. It's complicated. I love him but he has been through a lot and isn't sure of his feelings. But we have sex. A lot." Tom snorted loudly from the door way. "That is an understatement. They're like animals! You'll probably get pregnant just by sitting on the couch." I pulled a face, glaring over at him. "Tom, what's that thing you're doing with your lips?" His eyes narrowed. "I'm courious because last time I checked they shouldn't be moving unless I'm sitting on your face. Besides, I lysoled the couch, and Tango licked all the little cum critters off of it." Tom cringed, setting aside the sandwich he'd been eating. "And I'm officially done." I rolled my eyes. "Its really not bad. The potion he created made it taste like mint chocolate chip ice cream." Severus rubbed a bit more firmly. "So I did finally manage to perfect it. Your lack of response had led me to believe it needed work yet." My head shook quickly. "Nope! The sweet dick works just perfectly!" He chuckled softly, kissing my neck softly as his tongue darted of to taste my skin. "Do you think it'd work the same for you if I took it?" His lips paused against my throat. "I see no reason why you should be taking it. I quite enjoy your taste as it is now." My face flushed with heat and Severus chuckled against my ear. "You are not helping! You're getting me worked up and I know I'm going hurt later!" A few soft kisses found my neck. "My appologies. The pain will fade within a few days but you need to let your body rest for a while before you begin having sex again." Warm fingers petted firmly over my belly. "I know... I did over do it. It's not my fault though! I just get so needy when I'm on my period and it was exciting to have someone that would actually help me, instead of locking themselves in a room! Tom!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he huffed. "I do not like to see blood, much less have it on me!" Severus covered my mouth, and I tipped my head back, tongue returning to my mouth. "Tom's likes and dislikes are hardly relevant to you any longer, wouldn't you agree?" Our eyes meet and a soft smile tugged up my lips and I spun around in his lap, pressing my belly into his to soak up his warmth. "Yeah. I can still be annoyed at him though." He chuckled, clearing back my hair as he held me snugly against him. "You're tired. If you wish you may speak more with her after she's rested. For now she needs to sleep." I gasped as he stood suddenly. His arm slid smoothly under my butt and I blew out a long sigh, relaxing into him once more. He felt quite pleased at how easy I calmed down and petted down my hair. "Its good to see you're finally starting to become more at ease with being carried." His blanket was picked from the back of the couch and tucked snugly around my shoulders for me to bury my face into. *Shhh, not now Severus. You are the only one that knows but they are far too perceptive not to catch on. Please Severus, I really don't want anyone else to know.* Eyes burnt hotly onto the top of my head. *As you wish Samantha. I will keep your secret as if it were my own.* His warm comfort felt so good and I melted against him. *Thank you Severus... I'm so tired...* He hummed, rubbing my back firmly as he carried me up the steps to bed...

Severus POV: I sighed, waking once more to the feeling of being watched. Bright green eyes came into focus watching me intently and I chuckled, reaching up to tangle my fingers in Samantha's hair to pull her into a kiss. She mewed softly against my lips, soft tongue darting out to twin with mine for several seconds before she pulled back to look at me. "Waking up to seeing you has become my favorite part of everyday." The green paled slightly and she snuggled down into me, pulling up my fingers to kiss lightly. "Me too Severus... I love you. You don't have to say it back until you're ready, I just want you to know how I feel." 3 words hardly seemed worth this much trouble but I just couldn't seem to return them in the same manor they were given. "You are the most important person in my life Samantha and I would do anything to keep you safe. But I do not know that it could ever be more than that. I'm sorry..." Exasperated pale eyes meet mine with small amount of amusement. "Oh Sev. It already is so much more than that. You're just scared to realize it because you feel as though it's a betrayal to Lily. You forget I know your feelings. It is ok though, I just need you to know." A soft kiss was pressed to my cheek and I hugged her tightly. "You really are an amazing woman Samantha. I wish I could see myself in the same way you do. It feels so good to be loved and I count myself extraordinarily lucky to have found your favor." The hair was brushed back from her eyes and she nuzzled closer. There was something in her eyes, something that seemed out of place even though they were still green. Apprehension I realized, and it didn't sit right that she was trying to hide it. This was the first time she'd covered over her emotions from me. "What's wrong Samantha?" A small wince crossed her face so quick I nearly missed it. "Samantha? Tell me what happened." She swallowed thickly, squeezing my hand tightly. "Nothing Severus. Everything is fine. I love you." My stomach felt really cold despite the fact I was several degrees warmer than her. My hand left her's, snatching her chin to bring her eyes back to mine. "Don't, lie~, to me." Blue quickly filled her formally green eyes and the fear I saw in then made mine widen. "Someone hurt you...!" She shook her head quickly, leaning forward to kiss all over my face. "No Severus. No one hurt me. It's ok, everything is ok!" Why did it sound like she was trying to convince herself of that? "Samantha tell me what is wrong!" A shudder ran through her, fearful blue eyes upturning to meet mine and my breath caught. "Please don't make me. Please Severus. I don't want you to worry, I just want to be with you. I beg of you, just let me love you and stop asking questions." Her fingers trembled against my chest and it felt as though I couldn't breath as tears trickled down her face. "You are scaring me!" Her head shook rapidly as she pulled my arms around her herself. "No Severus! It's ok, it's ok! Don't be scared, that's the last thing I want. Please, just try to relax. I'm here now..." Her soft hand laid against my cheek, petting firmly. Panic ran just below the surface and I bit back my grief. "Just close your eyes Severus, please. I love you. I love you so much and don't you ever forget that! You have made me happier in that last few months than I was in my whole life and that means more to me than I can ever put into words! Thank you Severus, thank you for everything!" I grabbed her arms firmly but she refused budge from where she was wrapped tightly around me. "Tell me what's going on! It can not possibly be worse than what is running through my mind right now! Samantha!" The door opened smoothly and I snarled at David as he made his way over even though my glare would have normally sent him skittering away. "What are you doing back here?! Get out!!" The edges of his lips upturned into a sad smile. "Its OK little lady. It's going to be over real soon." A blade flashed into his hands and he sank it deep into her armpit before I could stop him. My wand was snapped in half before I could grab it and he danced out of my way. "Please don't hurt him! I didn't fight! I don't know why you're doing this but please not him!" She begged, holding her heavily bleeding wound. I lunged at him but the human in front of me flickered away leaving something made of metal in its place. "Ya can't hurt meh. Best say yer goodbyes, she's only got a few minutes." My stomach knotted inside me in the icy chill of fear. "Please! Why are you doing this!?" It tipped its head to the side, looking passed me to Samantha and I turned as well when she hit the floor. "Severus... Please..." I rushed to her side gathering her up into my arms, trying desperately to cover her bleeding. She'd lost so much already and my fingers trembled against her. "You must fight! I'll get you out of here!" A firm hand caught my shoulder and I tried to jerk out from under it. "Yer not going anywhere. Ya aparate away ahm gone with ya and ah'll kill anyone ya seek help from." Samantha grabbed my hand. "Please Severus! You must let me go! I love you! I love you! But you must not let my life be the cost of others! Please... I don't want to die alone..." Deep fearful blue eyes burnt themselves into my memories and my chest heaved on a scream. This couldn't be happening to me again! "Samantha please! You must hold on! I beg of you! I beg of you!! Please don't leave me!! I love you! I love you!!" Small soft fingers held me just as tightly she was able and I screamed, rocking her. "I'm so sorry Severus! I'm so so sorry!! I can't let you be hurt for me though! If I die he'll leave you be!" "I do not wish to live without you! Samantha please! You're right! I love you!! I love you and I can't bare to lose you as well! Hold on! Please hold on!!" My throat felt horse from screaming but I couldn't stop. She touched my face and I caught her fingers, kissing them frantically. "I can't!... I'm so tired Severus..." Her eyes fluttered closed and I shook her until they opened again. Her chest heaved for breath as blood poured from under my hand like an open faucet. There was so much and I couldn't make it stop! Samantha moaned softly, pulling herself up to lean heavily against me. "Severus..." One arm looped around my neck and my chest jumped with a surpressed scream before our eyes met once more. This time they were green though, and not by force. There was an overwhelming contentment written over her soft features that seemed so out of place for what was happening. "It feels really good... I'm not scared anymore. I don't understand what's happening, but I feel better than I ever have before..." My breath hitched and I petted her sleep matted hair, pressing my cheek firmly against her hear. "Don't go to sleep! Please!! I love you and I need you!" Her throat tightened in a dry swallow and the thing that was talking her life sighed. "Its almost over. She won't last long now." I lashed out at him but just as before it had no effect and he remained holding me in place. "Please don't hurt him... I haven't fought. Please let my death be the only one..." It inclined its head and I sobbed, tears streaking down my face as I held her tighter. "Silence! I will not continue to live once you pass! I can't go back to the way things were! You can not so much as ask that of me!" Her eyes widened slightly, struggling to even squeeze my hand and I kissed her face, covering every inch. "You can't..." Her voice sounded so tried and she finally lost the battle at keeping her eyes open. "Its OK... I'll be there with you. Just-! Go to sleep! I'll be there real soon and I'll never leave your side!" She bit her lip but I plucked it away, smoothing kisses over them until her pulse ceased its frantic thumping under my fingers and her frame went lax. One hand covered my mouth and I turned my eyes toward the thing that had taken her from me. "I beg of you! You have taken the only thing I care for! Please! Kill me as well!" It looked quite shocked, hand lifting from my shoulder to take several steps back. Samantha's body was shifted and I dropped to my knees in front of it, bearing my throat. "Lil lady, just what have ya done to this guy?" My fist clenched and I yanked the bedside table from its place, slamming it into the metal monster. It fell down and remained on its knees watching me. "For what's its worth. Ahm sorry about this. Isn't something ah enjoy either." Rage consumed me entirely. "Then why do it!!? Why take away the only thing I love!!?" A hand fell onto my shoulder suddenly and I jerked upward, grabbing who every dared to touch me by the throat. Only to see Samantha watching me quite sadly. My hand fell but didn't let go as I yanked her down into my arms, body forgotten. "I am so so sorry I have done this to you Severus! I can't even imagine how badly I've hurt you! It's ok now though, I'm not leaving you! I'm staying here and everything is going to be ok. Look at me... Severus, look at me." She prompted when I wasn't fast enough. "I know you don't understand but I will explain everything in time. For right now you just need to know that I'm not going anywhere. I am so sorry." Kisses were peppered over my face and cheeks as I worked at getting myself calmed down once more. "I don't know how you plan to stay, but I would do anything you needed of me to it true!" Hands smoothed down my hair as she held me just as I tightly as I was her. "I'm not like anyone you're likely to have met before Severus. I'm Malinga, it's a term I burrowed from another race quite some time back. My soul is capable of existing in this rhelm and for a short time acting near indestingishable from anyone else. There's far to much to explain right now and you're far to worked up to hear it at this moment anyhow." Our eyes met and I finally released my hold on her side to brush my fingers down her cheek. "Swear it that you shall not leave!" She nodded, catchingmy hand to kiss firmly several times. "I will not leave you Severus. I swear it... This is a mess. Clearly I should have looked more closely at my life before ordering its termination. I do appreciate your willingness to help Jazz, I just never expected to find an imprint on this vacation. Come to bed Severus. You'll be much more comfortable." She tugged at me and I lifted her into my arms, holding her tightly as I sank heavily onto the bed...

Pale blue green eyes watched me intently and I was honestly terrified to let her go for fear sagged vanish. "I'm not leaving you Severus. You're my imprint..." Warm fingers were pressed against my cheek and I held them there firmly. "What is that thing that killed you?" A soft smile crossed her face. "He is my child from a few past lives. He's been born to me 3 times now. We are immortals and he could not kill me, such words hold no weight with us. Merely, he decommissioned the vessel I was using at my request. I had not realized that you would be with me at the time I asked him though and I very much regret causing you so much upset. Had I gotten my memories in time I would have called him off. So please, do not blame Jazz for what I have caused." My entire frame shuddered and I clutched her more tightly to me. "Why did hot need to leave your body?..." She sighed, leaning forward to kiss me. "Well, this life was only meant as a vacation. After the shit storm his brothers released onto the world I placed them in charge of I of course had to clean it up. Utter caos, I spent 40 years reordering their fuck ups! After that I decided I had earned a vacation where I didn't have to do anything. I told Jazz to give me 25 to 30 years before extinguishing this vessel. I just didn't figure on you. You Severus, are a very happy accident and are one of very few things that could keep me from moving on as I would have other wise." A warm smile played her lips and it helped in no small part to calm me down. "Not that I'm not glad, but what makes me so special?" She kissed me softly, fingers tangling in my hair. "You're my imprint." That word seemed to be point up a lot but I was no closer to knowing what it meant now than the first time. "It means that our souls share the same frequency." My eyes widened, throat tightening on a dry swallow. "You're my soulmate..." A sort of discontent crossed her face as she shook her head. "That is such a over used washed out human term that is nearly offensive to immortals such as us. Humans always think they've found their soul mate when they love another. In reality there is such thing a soulmate. The idea that you have found that one other person that you were designed for is complete foolishness. No, an imprint is not you other half, nor do you only have one. However, finding them is the hard part and is a rare treat even to immortals. You are by far more special to me than an ordinary imprint because of your disposition. Granted the choice is completely up to you, but I believe you would do quite well as a Malinga. Few share the same strength if will that you possess Severus and I would greatly enjoy spending just as much time you're willing to give me together." My eyes widened, just watching her. "You're going to make me immortal?!" A hint of nervousness flickered onto her face and it didn't sit right. "Well, no... I actually already have... It is not something I do lightly and had I remembered it would not have happened without your permission. Because of our proximity and my lack of memories, my soul reached out and bonded to yours without my knowledge up until just a few minutes ago." Why was it she looked so worried, was if I may be angry over her gift. I caught her cheek and she leaned heavily into it. "Samantha, nothing could make me happier than getting to spend my life with you. I only wished for death because I couldn't have you here and after thing! I could not bare to have the only good thing in my life taken away again! I am so sorry it took this for me to tell you just how much I love you. Just know that I would do anything to be with you." Her face softened as she petted mine. "Severus, you don't have to choose the same path as me just to be with me. I'm quite well aware that leaving behind your family and friends from each life is incredibly hard and you have given enough. At least for now. Perhaps later you may decide to assist me but for now my only concern is you. Ok?" For several moments the only sound that passed between us was my rough breathing. "Yes... Thank you." She smiled softly, pushing at my lips until they formed a forced one. "What about a vessel? You said your soul could only function for so long without one. What happens without it?" She hummed lightly. "It behind quite difficult to retain tangibility, but that is all. I have friends however, that are capable of growing vessels with just a sample of DNA. They could clone my expired vessel. Yours as well, before it expires. What are you now? 87?" I tried to act annoyed but failure terribly. I was just so glad that she was still with me. "Don't make me punish you." She giggled as I tickled her sides before kissing her deeply. "That would be very hard to do right now considering remaining tangible takes a great deal of concentration. Concentration I can't keep while experiencing pleasure. That can be fixed though. Being immortal comes with the perk of meeting many friends. My once sire can reanimate this vessel until it's been properly replaced. I have to go see him and collect Nessicotsu anyhow. She is my only other imprint, coming in form of a soul blade that I took possession of around 3000 years ago. You could come if you wished." I drew a still slightly shaky breath, glancing at the body she had inhabited. "Then you shall explain everything." She nodded quickly. "Then I will explain. It's just too much to take in while you were stressed as you were. I am very sorry I did that to you Severus. I didn't see you though when I requested my vessel be decommissioned. I only knew a few moments before it would happen because of a premonition and Jazz's ability to communicate through our bond. He told me what he planned to do and used you was leverage to ensure I wouldn't struggle. It may sound quite cruel but it was effective and kept me from running off before he could fill the request. It would gave been far more difficult had he left me escape to hide in fear until he finally caught me." It was still a struggle to see that thing as a person after what it had done. But, I reasoned many probably felt the same about need when I killed Dumbledore. "I am only glad that you are with me still. I love you." The edges of her lips tugged into a sad smile. "I know Severus, and I'm so sorry that you couldn't have realized under better circumstances. Come, best to get things taken care of so can both relax."...

Samantha POV: Severus shifted somewhat nervously next to me as we tellaported into my former fathers house to find him sprawled out in only his boxer shorts. A book was draped over his face and I chuckled stepping over to keep and foldmy arms against his chest so I could watch him. His breathing slowed to almost a stop after only a few seconds and I could feel confusion licking thickly from his immensely powerful aura. Finally he lifted the book to look at me, silver brows knitting with each other. "Do I know you? How have you gotten into my house?" I smirked. "Aww, well if that you feel I'll just go then. And here's I thought you'd be happy to see your pup." I said, making it as far as my feet before he had me all wrapped up against him. "Puppy fluffers!!" He exclaimed loudly, spinning me in a circle before holding me out to examine. "Hi daddy. I missed you too." We plopped down into the couch once more and he was already petting over me I sagged into the attention. Weight settled into my chest suddenly and I shivered Nessi merged into my soul, thrumming her pleasure at finally being reunited with me. *I have missed you very much! It is so good to have you back!* Her agreement was shoved back at me and I laughed even though it wasn't really funny, it just felt so good. "I see you've brought along your vessel. I'll seal you back within then you may join me lunch!" Nessi grumbled at being called away so soon but answered his request none the less as I lay in my exsanguinated body. Nessi swept through my frame without effort and I gasped filling my lungs over more with air as she remerged into me, my body becoming home to her as well. Severus knelt, pulling me up firmly to learn against him I caught my breath once more. "Are you OK?" Strong hands smoothed over my hair sweeping it from my eyes as he held me. "I'm OK Sev. I promise." Finally the last of his worried apprehension faded away and he picked up, standing to his full height once more. "Your blade is capable of beginning back people from the dead..." My head bobbed sharply. "Providing I have a empty vessel and the soul of who ever I'm trying to resurrect. Nessicotsu is an immensely powerful blade when wielded correctly by the right person. Being a holy blade she is very particular about who she will perform for and had I not been hey imprint she likely would not have chosen me. My willingness to sacrifice a few lives for the good of many clashes heavily with her will to protect and preserve all life. But in her time with me it had eased and she's had come to understand that I can not save everyone. No matter how much I wish it were so. She has been with me for hundreds of years and or bonds had been well forged in that time allowing us to work seamlessly with each other. It took a lot of work to get to where are now but it was well worth it. I wield several other blades as well Havana, Kimoriaba, their 2 kits Hiyuki and Migoriomaru, and of course Sounga. The last rivals Nessicotsu is shear power and is probably the only blade capable of being her match. He has perhaps influenced me as much as I have him durning our period of bonding. You are never to touch him Severus, not unless I great permission before hand. He would utterly consume you to the point you knew not who you were and your only wish would be to slaughter anyone who came into your path. Sounga is devastatingly powerful and extraordinary volatile in his own right without a proper wielder and while I have reached an tentative understanding, you will be granted no such respect." He nodded slowly and I held out my hand to the board mounted into the wall. He trembled against his constraints for only a moment before breaking free, pulsing a thick deadly aura as he landed in my hand. Severus eyes widened, placing several paces between us as he watched Sounga nervously. My mind reached out to the blade and he latched onto me testing my defenses even after this long and I knew any show of weakness would initiate a challenge. I held firm against his prodding though and he finally backed off. "Here." A sash was tied around my waist by my father and the volatile blade was tucked into it. "Any of the other blades you wish to try wield, you have my permission, though you should exercise causation with Hiyuki. She gets quite excited, especially after being left alone for long periods of time. Her excitable nature makes her difficult to properly wield, especially in situations of urgency where my mind can become quite scattered. I think perhaps you would made a decent wielder. Even human your magic is strong and there's should be no reason you can not channel it through her you would a wand they are mostly the same thing after all. The most notable exception being that soul blades, at least the more powerful among them, carry a much higher sentience. Their physical attributes also vary quite widely from your wand, but most all soul blades can transform themselves school she could look and act as your wand since Jazz snapped it in half." He looked quite curious and inclined his head. "I believe I'd like to attempt to wield her. Will you OK with Sounga? I'm quite sure that what ever you were previously, was much stronger than this human form." I nodded sharply. "Yes. I will not deny that I'm significant weaker than before but he also knows that my will has not wavered and no matter the strength if this form he knows that I am fully capable of extinguishing this body to reclaim control of him. He is by far more complacent with me than anyone else. Except perhaps my father." There was still a lot of worry leaking from him but my father waved him off. "My pup is far from weak and it's quite capable of handling herself and Sounga. If she were not she would not carry him. Now, I'm quite sure you don't plan to remain in this human vessel and I would very much enjoy having you back." Toga looked so hopeful and I felt bad for having to deny him. "Unfortunately, that is still not yet an option. Severus is my imprint and he needs my attention for the foreseeable further. However, I do have friends capable of growing vessels and your genetics would fit very well with Severus. It will give him an extra edge and I've always enjoyed having a mate stronger than myself. A bit of transfluid added into the building blocks from the very beginning will give our news vessels an extra boost of integrity and stop the aging process from what I've seen. It heals damage almost instantly and allows for transfiguration into near anything meaning I don't have to give up the life I've built. Jazz can see to it about scrubbing ages every 10 to 15 years and we should be set for however long you need my attention for." My eyes flicked back Severus and he kissed the top of my head. "I hope you are in no great hurry because I plan to keep you just long as you'll let me. I do have something to ask of you though. The lives that were lost because of me. Would it be possible that I might give them a second chance?" Honestly the question threw me and it must have shown. "I have caused much pain to others and I wish to atone for it. Please." A heavy sigh was blown out. "Severus, while I will in no way dissuade youth from those goals, I must press upon you the importance of letting go of mistakes and failures. What happened to tried people, while indirectly caused by you, was not your doing and clinging to that can bring no good. There is as much sorrow in the lives we will lead as there will be joy and if you hold to the hard times you will always second guess the choices you make and that could well cost many lives. I will allow your endeavors because you are young, but in time you must except the fate of those around you. Come." Nessi formed in my hands and I cleaved through the air making Severus watch me widely. "How... Is that?..." "She carries the power of life and death within her and is fully capable of opening a portal to the after life. Show me who you're looking for, it must be a strong memory in order for me to find them, also one at a time obviously." He nodded quickly and a very pretty young girl flickered in my mind before I teleported us to her...

Severus POV: For all these years if have given anything to be able to speak with her even for a minute but now all words fled from me and I choked on a breath. She was looking out over a shimmering silver lake and I swallowed thickly, looking down at Samantha when she nudged me. "Oh great! You're here!" Someone bumped my shoulder roughly and Sam growled lowly at who I now saw was James. "How'd you get yourself killed?" Lily turned sharply, watching me wide eyed. "Watch your mouth! We are not dead and it was his wish to offer you another chance at life so if I were you I'd watch what I say." James glared between us. "Oh! How nice I of him after he set that bastard on us in the first place!" A ringing slap sounded before he was on the ground clutching at his throat and the angry red makes carving themselves into his skin. "Perhaps you did not hear me correctly~! You confuse my tolerance of your pathetic soul~ for weakness! And that, is, a mistake~ you'd do best, not, to make, twice!" He scrambled away from her after several seconds longer and looked quite terrified. "Samantha, that really isn't necessary. I was well aware that there's would be more than a small amount of anger directed at me. Your concern is missed placed." A low rumbling growl vibrated into me from her was I lifted her into my arms. "Regardless, it pisses me off when someone I care for is attacked, verbally or other wise. It is not his place to judge your actions after everything he has done. Especially since you would have been in the position you were had it not for him and his friends." A questioning look was shot her way and she huffed, crossing her arms. "I am able, once I'm awake, to explore the past present and future of those around me and the constant bullying was what sent you to Voldemort in the first place. Had this twat backed off and been a decent fucking human being! Your life would have turned out far differently. He is the reason you were able to give that prophecy to Voldemort and bring about their death." James pulled back, looking quite shocked. "Me?! You can't blame for that! " "Bitch I just did! Shut your fucking face because I'm the one with the power to reincarnate you! And trust me! If it wouldn't be for it being Severus request I wouldn't! Loathsome little creature!" Samantha snapped and I pulled her back toward me, rubbing firmly at the base of her neck until she slumped into my arms. "You're getting yourself worked up. It is around the time you should be starting your cycle t though so I'm quite sure that isn't helping with your anger. Perhaps you'd like to wait until next week?" She shook her head quickly. "No! I just wanted to get this once with so I can go to my room and be pissed off!" Her fingers tightened into my robe and I just managed to fight back my laugh. "OK. I'll try to be quick. I had planned to speak with you before hand but it seems that it will have to wait until after you've been placed in your bodies. If you want to do so , then follow me. If not I'll be back to talk at a later time when Samantha is feeling better."...

It had taken a comparatively short time considering the task I'd set us on and the small group of people I'd chosen to return life to looked quite lost as they wandered about the house. Samantha had finally reached the end of her hateful phase and had now moved on to pawing at me as I quickly brewed her calming potion. It wouldn't completely eliminate her arousal but it would dull it to manageable levels until she was back to herself. A light puff of people smoke finalist finished it and I filled a vile. "Here, drink this." She whimpered, grinding down into my lap. "I don't want that potion defraud. I want you." Lust darkened eyes caught mine before she kissed me deeply making me groan. "You know very well what happened the time before. Now drink this, because I already have, and you'll get nothing from me until you've settled." The vile was held out to her and she keened loudly before finally downing it with a pout. "Thank you, you'll feel better in a few minutes. Just relax." My fingers sought out the pressure points at the base of her neck, rubbing firmly until she melted into me. "I see you've made a friend Severus. She is quite unique in her abilities." A light smirk tugged at my lips, petting down Samantha's back. "She is truly amazing." Dumbledore sat down beside me but Tango growled loudly, yanking him back by his robes and stealing his place as the former headmaster was dropped onto the floor. His teeth were bared at me as he snuffled all over Samantha, checking her over before finally calming down. Jazz must have drugged him in order to gain access to Samantha. "She is just fine. No need for you to worry." Bright golden eyes narrowed at me but I wasn't privy to hearing what he said like Samantha was. Still, he settled quickly enough, playing light licks over het cheek. "Aww, it's ok Tans. I'm alright, promise." She caught his chin and he leaned into her, pulling her closer with a massive paw. "I know baby, but it's alright." Tango heaved a sigh, chuffing at het hair. "I know. I just found out who I really am though and I did die to do such. You're most likely smelling the people I returned to life." He nuzzled under her hands, rumbling sorrowfully as she petted him. "It's nothing like that Tans. I'm not leaving you. I've simply cone into knowledge that I didn't have before. The only thing that's really going to change is this vessel. Won't be that big a change though, just my durability and my scent will likely be adjusted as well." His eyes flicked downward to Sounga, waving him warily. "Yes I'm well aware he feels dangerous. That's because he is dangerous. He possess no threat to us though and is under my command so you need not worry. Everything is ok Tango. I promise." Her fingers ran firmly though his mane and he finally seemed to relax just a bit. "That wasn't David. It was Jazz, he was born to me 3 times previously and isn't to be bothered. I requested he end this vessel before I knew I'd find my imprint. I'm staying in this body until my new one is grown, as is Severus." His head picked up, grumbling at me. "Because I bonded our souls before I knew what I was doing. I couldn't remember and his proximity made it nearly impossible to avoid such without my memories. He's here to stay Tans." A long low rumble vibrated through him into me and I chuckled at Obvious dismay. "I take it he isn't so pleased about the earlier events as I am." Sam heaved a sigh, sinking back into me to get cuddles. "He's still a bit scared about the whole thing but he'll calm in time. You were quite distressed as well Severus." A few stands of hair were cleared from her eyes and I pulled her into a soft kiss. "That I did not deny. The mere thought of losing you nearly sends me into panic." She smiled softly as I let her pull her back and tangled our fingers. "I know Severus, but I'm not going anywhere until you're ready. Even them well still remain close and I'm sure Toga wouldn't mind helping me out until you've got your bearings and are comfortable enough to incarnate into other vessels. We don't always have to be busy at the same time and you could come find me to spend our life together. I'll warm you though, I rarely let my vessels last long, both for the fact of being so busy and also my personal obsession with death. Sounds kind of morbid, but most of my lives death is my favorite part. After the initial pain of the inflected injury the failure of my vessel actually feels quite nice. Exsanguination is my favorite way to leave my body and offers an amazing high that no drug can compete with. That is why Jazz didn't just stab me in the heart." Excitement edged into her eyes but also a bit of regret. It looked like she wanted to ask something but was afraid to. "What is it Samantha? You know I would did anything for you." My hand caught her cheek and she breathed a long sigh. "I don't want to upset you." Blue began flecking her eyes and hugged her more tightly. "What ever it is you need of me I shall give it without question." Warm fingers splayed over my cheek, petting softly. "I will not hold you to that for what I'm about to ask. To me bleeding out is not only a greatly craved mental pressure but physical as well. I often become quite aroused and once our new vessels are ready to be inhabited I'd enjoy if you were to extinguish this one while we er having sex." I drew back from her, of all the things she could have asked why was it that. "Samantha I-... To kill you... Even to allow you to claim another vessel, I-" A single warm finger pressed against my lips, silencing me. "Shh. I told you I would not hold you to it Severus. I know how hard that would on you and I'm surely not going to push you into it. It's ok, Jazz will be more at ease terminating my vessel now that I have my memories." I sighed, squeezing the hand in mine lightly as she kissed my ear. I wasn't sure what I'd do yet, but she had said our bodies wouldn't be finished until about 4 months so I had plenty of time to think it over...

Time skip

Samantha POV: I giggled quietly as fingers attacked my sides before warm lips found mine. "Morning Sev." He sighed, nuzzling into my hair to kiss me all over. "Your friend stopped by. Said our vessels are ready to be claimed." Fingers petted lightly against my cheeks before something cold was pressed to my neck. "I've given a lot of thought into what you said before and while it was rather distressing to think of killing you, I realize that it really isn't the same thing. If it pleases you to leave your frame by my hand doing what you enjoy, then I'll ensure that you're able to do such." My surprise must have shown because he kissed me. "It isn't actually ending your life after all and knowing that you are gaining gratification from the act will be enough to cover any misgivings I have." I yanked him into a tight hug, grinning widely as he held me against him. "Ok! So I was thinking maybe you could chase me around! I love to fell hunted and having you completely dominate me like that would be amazing!" Severus chuckled softly, rubbing my hair until I wiggled out from his lap. "My armpit would be the best place to sever but you'll need a wider blade so you don't miss the artery. Besides jugular it's the easiest to find and won't effect my breathing as slicing my throat would. Jazz can get you a wider blade while I catch a head start. I'll see you shortly." Severus shook his head, chuckling softly as I ran from the room... Trees rushed by in a blur of green and brown as I ran just as quickly as my legs could carry me through the woods surrounding my home. My foot caught a log and I stumbled, landing heavily on my elbows as someone chuckled behind me. I scrambled over, facing Severus as he reformed from the cloud like specter head taken on in order to fly. My breath caught and I shuffled back away as his trousers were unbuttoned. "Silly girl. How foolish you were to believe yourself able to escape me." My body flew towards him against my will when he snatched his hand backwards and I gasped as either leg became bound, splaying me wide open to him. Ropes wound around my wrist also, stretching my arms out between the nearest trees. My chest heaved Severus landed on his knees between my forcefully parted legs, his much wider blade slicing cleanly through my clothing until I was stripped bare for his inspection. "Hummm, you're quite beautiful. I'll greatly enjoy taking you." The blade was buried to the hilt beside me and he began shrugging off his own clothing as I watched him greedily. Maybe it was just because he was my imprint, but there was no one that I had ever been this aroused for. His pants were kicked from around his ankles once his shoes were off and hot lips attacked my navel. I squealed at the sudden asalt to my ticklish belly, trying to twist away with little success. "Your struggling else I'll be forced to use that blade!" It was snatched from the ground and flashed in front of me. The flat side was traced along my cheek and my eyes fluttered wider and I jumped when he leaned over to suck my left breast. A deep needing whimper escape as I arched up into him and he chuckled around the hardened peek he was suckling at. It popped free with a wet sucking sound and he slid forward, sinking his throbbing cock into me as I yanked and tugged against my bonds. There were few things that turned me on more than being tired up. But being utterly at his mercy as I waited on my death was one of them. His cock reached the ceiling my vagina and he bucked roughly, hissing out a hot breath against my ear. "I'm going to sink my blade into you as I shot my load all over your insides!" A startled scream escaped as he circled my clit roughly before beginning a brutal pace that scratched it into many. His hips pounded into mine, the heavy slap of skin meeting skin echoing through the other wise quite forest being joined only by my screams and the occasional chip of birds. Teeth caught my neck roughly enough to leave marks but in my saturated mind it only drive my pleasure higher. I'd already been on the edge just from being hunted as I was and one more thrust sent me over the edge for the first time. Severus grunted loudly next to my ear and I screamed. "Now! Now please!" Sharp pain launched through my underarm but it didn't hurt nearly as badly as when Jazz had done it. It was yanked from my body and plunged into his at the same point several seconds later. Blood bubbled from the wound with each beat of his heart but he kept going and I sobbed as my toes curled into the dead leaves littering the ground. A scream sent a few birds fluttering away as he angled to pound my G-spot more firmly than before. His larger mass shoved me bodily down into the forest floor, snarling out his pleasure out perhaps pain as the hot wash of his orgasm filled me and ran down my legs. My hips surged up as much as I was able to meet him but he locked tightly to me, keeping me pressed into the ground as he emptied himself inside. The ropes holding me in place were gone suddenly and he say us both up, leaning heavily back into a tree as we panted for lost breath. It was a far cry from our usual session that leeway no less than 3 orgasms but I doubted very much we'd have time to reach even a second. Fingers ran firmly over my back and I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Severus. This really amazing." He hummed, kissing along my jaw and cheeks firmly as his eyes glassed over in pleasure. "Feels good right?" He nodded, swallowing thickly as his cock pumped out one last spurt of cum to warm my belly. "I've never been cuddled like this while I was waking up. Feels really good Sev. I'll going to have you decommission my vessels from now on. Even the times I don't remember it would be really nice to just be held and comfortable until I part. Know it would be hard on you but it would make things a lot easier, and I'd do the same for you Severus. I won't let you part alone if I can be there." I caught him cheek and he sighed into my attention, catching my fingers to kiss firmly. "I love you, and I will gladly take this job in order to help you pass peacefully." The edges of my lips tugged into a smile and I sighed, sinking forward to rest my cheek on his peck. "You'll pass before I will. You're so close already..." I tried to open my eyes but blackness greeted me so I just gave myself over to euphoric high the blood lose had caused. "Yeah... only a minute now..." Warm fingers petted through my hair and I relished in the care he placed into my comfort. There really was no one that had cared for me as he did and I knew I was glib to clung to him just as long as he'd allow. The harsh sound of breathing invaded my airs and for several seconds I didn't realize it was me. Severus squeezed my hand and I answered back worth a little one of my own before my body finally gave out. Dizzy pleasure still swarmed in my mind for several moments longer as I focused on reforming into the physical world. It final cleared up though and I shoved my extinguished vessel from Severus's lap to cuddle up there myself. "You're taking longer than expected my love. Though I did guess you're larger than me and have more blood to lose." The edges of his lips played into a smirk and he pulled my hands up to kiss them. "Yes, I am quite enjoying this though. I can see why you like it so well. I don't believe I've ever felt this relaxed and good at the same time." I chuckled, snuggling closer to him as his eyes fluttered closed. Fingers loosened their hold, falling limply against my lap and I reached up to touch his neck. His pluse was still racing, he'd only passed out. The barest of warm breaths still tickled my face and I carefully fitted my hand over his mouth, pinching of his nose as well. "Come on Sev. Time to give it up..." His muscles twitched against me, still trying to hang on but after another half a minute or so his body finally gave out. The rapid pounding of his heart under my hand faded away and his heavy presence recollected behind me. "You didn't go near as easy as I hoped." He appeared slight shaken when I righted myself and took his hands. "It's ok. That feeling will pass soon enough. Its only normal to be nervous about leaning behind your body for the first time. I promise everything is ok." His fingers twitched toward me and I stepped into his reach, catching them to press against my cheek. For a long moment we stayed like that before finally and sagged and I chuckled lightly. "I know. It's alright though Sev. Come on, I want to get transferred as soon as possible. You'll go first to ensure you're memories properly transition over. Sometimes there's lag and I may need to watch after you if that happens. I would hate for you to only remember killing me and nothing that up to it." Severus inclined his head, leaning to kiss me softly. "Yes, that would be quite upsetting. What about you though? You could also experience the same lag in memories correct? Or is that something that diminishes with age?" My head shook slightly. "No, you are correct in assuming that I could have that issue but I'm quite sure you'll be there to calm me down. That's why we going one at a time. So we able to help each other if needed. Come, best to get moving." A bit of confusion crossed his face and he glanced at our bodies. "Cats will clean them up. I'm quite Tango will enjoy eating your spent vessel." I tugged him toward me and he finally nodded, letting me teleport us away...

Severus POV: The room around us was mostly clear save a desk and a dozen, give or take a few large tanks. They were all filled with an odd green liquid but only 2 held bodies. My feet moved seemingly on their own to them in order to inspect them closer. The male looked remarkably like myself, only younger. It had a bit more muscle mass than myself though which would likely be to Samantha enjoyment. It also looked to be a tad more well endowed even though it was difficult to tell while it was relaxed. Slim arms encircled around my waist and I smiled fondly back at her. "They did a very good job on your body. I like the longer hair, and you're more muscular. You're younger too." She noted, tracing her fingers along the glass as my interest drifted to her new frame. She too looked much like she did now but was more slim, where as she had gained a bit of weight around her middle before. Her hair color was also a bit different, being more dark gold than light blond. "I hope their to your liking. We tinkered with the samples yourselves and Inutaishou provided and managed to mostly retain your looks while weaving in the genetics for your enhanced capabilities. In other words, you'll look human enough, but function as demons just as he does." The man behind me reached forward, hitting a button on the sideand the green liquid began draining away from my body. "I'm assuming that you're going in first Severus?" I nodded, watching my new frame sag into the metal grate below. The glass door popped open and he stepped by me, sitting it up against the wall. "In you go." Sam nudged me and I glanced at her, my confusion must have shown. "It isn't like when I had to revive the others. This body is undamaged and you only have to take possession of it." Her head inclined toward it and I finally stepped into this new frame. I wasn't sure what I expected to happen, but it was just as if I had taken a nap. My eyes fluttered open and I reached up, pulling away the mask pumping oxygen into my lungs. The sticky pads shocking my chest were pulled away as well and I climbed to my feet. Samantha hummed, tongue darting out to wet her lips as she touched my chest. "See something you like?" She chuckled, fingers drifting down my chest. " Oh very much so. You've gotten taller. And gold flecks in your eyes, I adore those." Her fingers touched my cheek and I turned my head to kiss her palm. "I'm glad they're to your liking. Your turn." I caught her fingers, pressing them firmly against my lips before guiding her to the vessel that had just been propped up. She sank down into, our fingers remaining entwined until the last second. Het eyes fluttered open and I was quite pleased to see they still remained the same striking green, though there were also the barest hints of gold in them as well. "I wonder if they still chance color." She blinked a few times, taking my hand to get to get feet before I ran my fingers over her navel. Her stomach jumped into my touch, eyes darkening and I chuckled. "I'm glad to see that has stayed the same. Though the colors vary slightly, I'm quite partial to the gold trim in them." A small shy smile crossed her face and I pulled her fully into me. "You're beautiful." Red flushed onto her cheeks and I kissed them. Her skin smelled quite bitter, though so did the rest of the room and I could only guess it was what ever fluid our bodies had been kept in. It had quite a strong scent and I couldn't wait until we could get a bath. "Come on, we stink. I forgot what it was like having such a strong sense of smell. Thank you, you do excellent work as always." Our company inclined his head, stepping quickly from the room and we followed quickly...

Our bedroom engulfed us and I set Sam onto the bed, just watching as she smoothed down her slimmer belly, poking it lightly. "You could stand to gain a few pounds. They've clearly under nourished your body." She pouted, leaning back onto her hands to watch me. "You're just trying to fatten me up so no one else will want me!" I chuckled, stepping between her legs as I caught her hand and leaned over her. "No one else, shall ever~ have you. I will personally, see, to, it, that they fear for their lives should they so much as look at you, in a manor that I deem unfit~." She swallowed thickly, eyes darkening by several shades and the tender flesh of her throat jumped as I lay my lips against. Goosebumps prickled along her taught skin and I dipped my tongue into the hollow of get throat getting a sharp gasp. "Severus please!" Dull nails ran down my chest as I released her hands and she whimpered needily into my kiss when our lips sealed against each other. It ended far too soon as she pushed me back, panting. "We need to get a shower. Come on." I groaned lowering my head to drop kisses along her collar bone. "I need you far more than I need a shower." My cock throbed hotly against her leg and I slid forward despite her trying to push me back. "Severus I'm not kidding, Skittles. Stop it." My jaw tightened and it took near all my effort just to reign myself in and keep from taking her against her will. "You had better hurry then because I am not sure how long I can hold out." This sudden urge was something I'd never experienced before and it honestly scared me that I might not be able to control myself. Samantha offered a exasperated smile, touching my cheek lightly as a low growl rumbled from me. Honestly it took me off guard to hear it and it must have showed. "Toga is a inu Yokai, he provided the sample to blend in the creation of this vessel there for you are now as well. With all that, that entails. They among the more possessive of Yokai and have a strong drive to claim who ever they see as their mate. Often by force if necessary, which I'm very glad you were able to over come. Keep in mind this body has not had sex yet and I need you to take things slow with me for the first few times." I swallowed thickly, biting the inside of my cheek to try and wrestle back my control over myself. "Yes, of course. You should know that I would never force you into that if you truly did not wish for me to do so. Especially if it would cause you pain. Right now though, I need something from you and I'm not quite sure what it is, perhaps you can help me since you have been a demon before." She smiled softly, tipping back her head as her eyes fluttered closed. Mine widened at the sight of her pale thrust displayed for me and before I even knew what I was doing my mouth had sealed around it. "Submission Severus, that's what you were needing." Several open mouthed love bites were played over her tender flesh before I finally pulled back from her. It had gone a long way in easing the urge to take her and I sighed, kissing her softly. "Thank you. It would be a good thing then, that you enjoy being submissive." She nodded, sitting up as much as she could until I stepped back and helped her to sit. "Yes, inu are among the most attentive kinds second only to snakes when it comes to care for their chosen mates. Despite what their animal counterparts would have you to believe they're enormously loyal to there mates and seldom stray with permission to do so. With that attentiveness comes a great deal of possessiveness and a strong urge to claim their mate. It can become rather volatile in situations where one partner will not yield. Though that does seem to fade some with strength. Most lower level Yokai wouldn't stop at the to do so because they feel inferior. I strongly suspect you'll be quite powerful in your own right Severus." She leaned up, kissing me lightly before nosing at my neck until I bared it to her getting a quite pleased little purr as she lapped her tongue against the hollow of my throat. "It is good to see you have to no issue yielding to me either. Though I am mostly likely significantly less formidable than you now so that may help. It can really go either way depending on personality but you were already very attentive and sweet." I smirked, tugging her up and into my arms. It was far easier than before, not that it was difficult, but now she seemed weightless. "That's because Yokai are much stronger humans and you are likely much stronger than the average Yokai because you come from Toga's genes." My eyes darted down to her, petting softly against her butt as I stepped into the bathroom. "It is quite odd feeling this much power. If I'd met you a few years go I could have probably kept Voldemort from becoming an issue." She laughed, nuzzling into my hair. "Oh you absolutely could have. Strong as he seemed he was merely human and could not have place so much as a scratch on you." Steam began filling the room and I turned back the temperature to more reasonable levels before stepping over the edge to wash away the musky smell from our skin...

Samantha POV: I sighed into Severus's attention as he curled around me in bed. It felt good to be rid of the tacky stickiness from our skin. Warm lips nuzzled my head back and I rolled over, barring myself completely to him. A deep rumbling growl vibrated through me and I was rewarded with a flurry of licks, kisses, and pets. "You have know idea how good it makes me feel for you to place yourself in this position for me!" I chuckled, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. "I do in fact. This isn't my first time being mated to an inu Yokai." His brows knitted, head tipping sideways. "No? Should I be jealous?" My hand was caught and kissed over as his brozan eyes watched me intently. "Not hardly. While he made a wonderful mate during the time we both agree he makes a better farther." Surprise flickered across his face. "Toga?" I nodded, leaning up to nuzzle his throat until he gave it to me. "We were very young as far as Yokai terms go and or patents decided to mate us off in hopes of mending ties between our lands. It worked out well even though it only lasted a comparatively short time. The war that would have broken out was diverted and he was able to take rule from his father over a land of peace instead of turmoil as it would have been if I hadn't become Hoshiko." Severus hummed, fingers petting against my sides. "Hoshiko... It is quite beautiful, what does it mean?" Strong arms encircled me, tugging me back into his chest. "Child of the stars. Which is remarkably accurate considering I had been living on another planet before incarnating to her. I enjoy being a Yokai almost as much as I enjoy being cybertronian. The only down side is the heat cycles. Without a mate to ward off other males it's just a swarm of dicks flying at me from every angle and they aren't picky about weather I want them out not. Of course, being in heat makes me far less picky about who I roll for as long as I get relief." Elongated canines nipped at my neck sharply and I pulled away from the sting. "Mind your fangs Severus. They're quite sharp." He paused before his warm tongue soothed away the light ache with soft licks. "My apologies. It will be an adjustment becoming used to this body." I barked a laugh, nestling back into him. "Yeah, you think having fangs is going to be hard getting used to just wait until we have sex. You're an inu Yokai now that is one thing you and dogs will have in common." His eyes widened, pulling back to watch me as I giggled. "Yes, you'll knot inside and become stuck. It may be a bit of an nuisance to you but I found I quite enjoyed feeling my partner swell inside me." Severus grunted lightly. "I imagine I'll get used to it. Sooner rather than later would be nice." Warm breaths tickled my neck and his fingers slid lower, dipping between my legs. "I'll be certain that I'm gentle with you since this will be your first time." He whispered, index finger sliding between my folds. A small gasp escaped and I lifted my leg to allow him better reach as he prodded my hyman, checking it's structure before pulling away to rub my clit. "You are ok to continue, correct?" I nodded. "Yes Severus, I stopped you before because I needed to know your limits. I'm very glad you complied too, it would have been very unpleasant if you'd just taken me without preparation." Soft lips pressed against the back of my ear. "I would never do that to you. I love you Samantha." I sighed, leaning up into his attentions. "I know Sev. You're a really good mate. I love you too, very much." Fingers rubbed circles against my naval before he pulled me up, setting me up higher in bed so he could kiss my thighs. "You're tense. What's wrong?" Of course he would pick up on it. "Samantha? Is this about what happened before?" I swallowed thickly and Severus climbed back over me, catching my chin to make me meet his eyes when I tried to look away. "Look at me. He can never hurt you again. I am here and no one but me will ever touch you again." The backs of his fingers ran over my cheek and I breathed out a sigh, leaning into him. "I know Sev... The scars from the first time in my last body still haven't healed." Severus sighed, kissing my head. "That will take time and patience. It was no doubt very traumatic for you. It's ok, I'll take all the time you need." My eyes fluttered closed, pushing into his comfort. "Thank you. I know you won't hurt me Sev. It's just hard to forget about last time, I'll manage though." For a long moment he held my eyes and they narrowed as I felt him skating around my thoughts. "There are exceedingly few I would allow into my mind as you are now Severus. I trust you're satisfied that I'm ok and can continue?" He breathed a sigh, kissing me sweetly several times before working his way back down to nuzzle into my folds. "You smell very good!" His soft tongue darted out, licking at my clit before sucking it firmly into his mouth to roll against his teeth gently. I gasped, toes curling into the blanket below. A sharp whimper escaped and he sucked a bit hard forcing blood to pool into the already super sensitive bud. Warm breaths skittered over my lust moistened fresh as he watched me intently. Fangs grazed me ever so gently and I squirmed against his face, bucking downward. Hands caught my thighs, pulling me off the bed so he could devour me properly. My fist was stuffed into my mouth, muffling my sob into it. His tongue dipped lower, prodding my sealed entrance lightly and my eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Please! Ah, Severus!" He growled, reaching down to palm my breast softly, rolling the hardened nipples between his fingers. Everything fell so much better than it had before and I was teetering on the edge already. Severus's heated gaze burnt against my skin and I finally lost myself with a scream of his name. My back hit the bed and a sharp prick of pain shocked up my spine as he slid fully into me. A hot mouth kissed over my neck and I grasped, reaching around to hug him to me. He felt bigger than before, of course it could be my as of yet underutilized frame. The sharp scent of blood caught my nose but the pain had mostly been covered by my orgasm. "Are you well?" He asked, combing back my hair as he kissed me. I nodded quickly, bucking up onto him. A low growl rumbled from him, fangs catching my throat lightly as he began a much slower pace than I had become used to. I needed this gentleness right now though and he must have been able to tell...

Severus POV: I groaned into samantha's neck as she tightened around me and her moans finally tipped me over the edge. My hips shuddered against her's, locking us together as she ran her blunted nails over my back. "Oh Severus! I forgot just how good this felt!" Her chest heaved under my extra weight and I rolled us over so she was laying on me. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It will be quite an adjustment but it's good to see you happy." She smiled, snuggling into me as I held her. "This vessel isn't on any form of protection. You'll have to do something about that." A small hum sounded and she kissed my chest. "I'm able to seal myself with yuki to ensure I have no unwanted conceptions, if not I'd end up carrying to near any rifraf during a heat cycle." My eyes flicked down to her. "I shall ensure that no others dare to touch you. You are mine, and only I will have you." She giggled as I pecked kisses over her cheeks and traced her fingers in light lines against my chest until I caught them, tugging them to my lips to kiss. I honestly had no idea how I'd gotten so lucky as to get her but she more than made up for my hardships up until this point. "I love you, Samantha. And I can not wait to spend the rest of our lives together." She grinned wide, nuzzling into me as I held her tightly. "I love you too Sev. I love you so much."...


End file.
